


It Takes Two to Tango

by Paidendryl



Series: Unplanned and Unexpected [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, High School AU, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Pregnant yuuri, Slow Burn, Smut, Title has changed, Used to be 'Rockabye Baby', trigger warnings in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 57,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paidendryl/pseuds/Paidendryl
Summary: If Yuuri had known that going to that high school party in the rich part of Hasetsu three weeks ago would result in him leaning over a toilet, body shaking, and abdomen cramping, he would’ve told Phichit that he wasn’t up to it.But that bridge was already crossed and now the consequences were present. Very present.He groaned, leaning over the cool porcelain with tears trailing down his face. How was he supposed to explain this to his parents?How was he supposed to explain to his family that he’s pregnant?More importantly, how was he going to tell the father?UPDATES: Wednesdays and/or Saturdays!





	1. The Party- July 29, Saturday Night

Yuuri stared from behind the snack table towards the partying crowd in front of him. His eyes searched the crowded room warily, looking for any signs of his best friend, Phichit. The junior had wondered off earlier to go take pictures with some friends from his classes and left the nervous senior by himself.

It wasn’t that Yuuri didn’t know anybody, he did of course, having been born and raised in Hasetsu his whole life after all, but the problem was that he wasn’t what most people called “social”. No, Yuuri was more like an anxious mess that freaked out if the spotlight was on him for too long. And being at a popular high school party was enough to make anyone antsy.

He gripped his red cup tightly, leaning against the wall, trying to keep his cool. He hadn’t drank much tonight, merely holding the cup for show. Plus, it was better that way for him anyways, too many things happened once he got drunk. For one, if he was anything like his father, he was bound to make a complete fool of himself, and two, he was an omega, and it was a known fact that if under the influence, a drunk omega was more susceptible to falling into a heat if he were coaxed by an Alpha and then that could have unsettling consequences if he and the other were to forget some _important_ details.

He gave a mental curse to his best friend, wishing he had at least pulled him along instead of leaving him here alone at his request. _Man I am an idiot_ , Yuuri thought to himself, closing his eyes and taking another sip from the cup, keeping it small. He had searched a million times for any water or at least sodas, and had been lucky enough to find some coke, but he made the mistake of leaving it somewhere in the kitchen when he was talking with Phichit. He sighed, hearing a sudden cheer ring out through the crowd. He opened his eyes, looking towards the center where he almost choked on his spit.

There, smiling and giving winks to all the swooning girls, was the top senior from his high school, the one and only wanted Alpha, Viktor Nikiforov. Yuuri stared in awe at the recent Russian student. He had moved down here from Saint Petersburg, Russia about a month ago and he had already built a social status at the Hasetsu High. Of course, it could have also been the fact that he was a multi-talented magazine boy, and top notch figure skater that was sure to become a legend.

He sighed, a soft look adoring his face as he watched the senior from afar. Needless to say, he had a handsome face, and beautiful blue eyes that looked like icicles glowing under a full moon. His platinum hair was parted to the side, it looked so smooth and soft. Yuuri found a familiar fire sparking to life in him and he had no doubt that his inner omega wanted Viktor’s kids, after all, what kind of omega wouldn’t want _those_ genes?

He blushed at the thought, his heart beginning to pick up its pace. Breathing deeply, he gulped down his drink, forcing the thought to disappear as he reached to pour himself some more and take another sip. He knew his limit, and would make sure that he only drank enough to get tipsy, and not enough to go full out blackout drunk.

Halfway through his third, he found Phichit running towards him, his face was flushed and he was smiling brightly.

“Yuuri! Yuuri!” He called out, laughing and panting as he approached his friend, “Oh my god! Yuuri, wh-where have you been?!” He grinned, staring at his friend, “The party’s out _there_ silly! And guess who just arrived!”

Yuuri snickered at his slightly drunk friend, setting his cup down briefly to hold onto his arms as he kept tipping forward, “Phichit, how much have you been drinking?” He teased, holding his friend steady. Phichit hiccupped and laughed, giving a weak shrug.

“That doesn’t matter _Yuuuri_ ~,” he slurred, “What matters is that we’re all having fun and you’re here sulking!”

“I’m not sulking!” Yuuri countered, “You know I don’t do parties.”

Phichit hmphed and leaned back, shaking his head. He looked sober for a moment before grabbing his friend’s wrist and turning awkwardly, “W-we are _going_ to have _some_ fun before this night is o-over!” Yuuri’s head swam for a moment, the alcohol in his system was starting to set in, “And we’re gonna start by talking to the very host of this party! Our very own new guy, Viktor!”

As if he could hear his name from a mile away, the very being turned and looked up from where he stood. He was dressed in a soft white shirt, with the sleeves reaching down to his elbows, and tight jeans. He had a friendly smile on his face, and the heat in Yuuri’s abdomen got bigger. Up close, Yuuri could only imagine just how amazing the other would smell and it was doing things to him. Things that he wasn’t sure he wanted to feel at the moment. Phichit smiled back brightly, moving closer despite Yuuri’s silent protests.

“Viktor! Oh Viktor!” Phichit chirped, reaching the man excitedly, “It’s me! Phichit Chulanont from third block art class!” He said, gaining the man’s attention. Viktor stared for a moment, as if trying to remember before realization dawned on his face and he broke out into a grin that had Yuuri freezing where he stood.

“Phichit!” He greeted, going to the junior and hugging him, “Glad you could make it! Did you bring your friend?” He asked. Phichit nodded drunkenly.

“Of course!” He smiled, pulling Yuuri to the front, “He was a bit of a sour sport at first,” he said, pouting, before nudging his friend out of his trance, “This is Yuuri! He’s a senior and a top notch skater around here,” his friend spoke. Yuuri blushed bright red.

“ _Phichit_!” he scolded, avoiding eye contact.

Viktor looked over from the junior to the other senior and he paused a moment, a fond smile on his face, “Another skater, huh? Should I be worried?” he teased. Yuuri looked up briefly, sputtering as he tried to come up with something before Phichit broke in again.

“Of course you should! He could kick your butt!”

Viktor bursted out laughing and went over to take Yuuri’s hand in his, shaking it gently, “Well then, it’s always nice to meet a fellow competitor, we should go around the rink once in a while,” He said, meeting Yuuri’s eyes. Yuuri looked shyly at him, his heart stuttering.

“Y-yeah, we should,” He smiled, feeling himself slightly relax at the friendly look from the other.

“Well, it’s still early, shall we continue the party?” Viktor asked, still holding Yuuri’s hand. Phichit stared a moment, eyeing the two interacting before an idea formed in his head. He suddenly grinned and leaped forward, arms wrapping around both their shoulders.

“Agreed! Yuuri’s a great dancer! One of the best in fact,” he said, winking at his friend.

“Oh he is? My, my,” Viktor laughed, goodheartedly, “Why don’t we see how good he is then?”

A competitive grin reached Phichit’s lips and he stared Viktor down challengingly, “Oh it’s on! Yuuri, let’s show him how good you are in a dance off!” Yuuri stared a moment, caught up in checking Viktor out, before his friend’s words clicked and he whipped his head around, pulling his hand from Viktor’s.

“ _Phichit_!” He whispered harshly to his friend, pulling him away briefly from the other senior, “What are you doing?! You know how I feel about these kinds of things,” he said, looking at his friend, who had just moments ago been acting drunk. He was about to make a retort about it before Phichit suddenly grasped his shoulders and stared straight into his eyes, a serious look on his face.

“Yuuri, _this_ is a party,” He said, eyeing his friend, “You have been eyeing Viktor since he first moved here and you’ve eating him up like eye candy this whole night, go talk to him, dance with him, and have fun!” His friend encouraged, giving a pleading smile. Yuuri swallowed dryly, feeling his nerves come to life, but his friend had a point. This would be a nice place to at least get closer to Viktor, if not at least leave an impression that would last all the way to school on Monday. He chewed on his bottom lip a moment, thinking it over before sighing and slumping his shoulders.

“Alright, alright,” he relented, “if that’ll make you happy,” he said with a smile, rolling his eyes.

“It would!” Phichit consented, “But first,” he did a once over of his friend’s style and scrunched his nose lightly. He took off Yuuri’s glasses, ignoring his ‘ _hey!_ ’ of protest and tussling his hair, “There!” he beamed, before moving to unbutton the first top three buttons on his friend’s shirt, “ _Now_ you’re sure to leave an impression!” he winked, before looking past Yuuri and gasping, “Guang Hong’s here!” he said, “Omg! I gotta go take pics with him! And his outfit is so amazing!” He squealed, before leaning in close to Yuuri, “Plus he’s also got a thing for Leo,” he said with a sly smile, “Someone’s gotta help that ship sail! Now, loosen up and go have fun!” His friend said, giving Yuuri a quick hug and a ‘good luck!’ before darting off to the other junior.

Yuuri stared after his friend in slight confusion, squinting his eyes and looking around. Viktor was still in the same spot as earlier, but he was talking to a younger looking boy with short blonde hair. From where he stood, he couldn’t quite tell who it was and he frowned at the lack of good vision.

He gulped, finding it difficult to move his legs and he wished again that Phichit hadn’t left him by himself to talk to the senior. He glanced around, spotting the snack table and he quickly made his way over. Taking one of the red cups that were left, he poured himself a decent amount of liquor and proceeded to gulp it down for strength, letting it sting the back of his throat. He squeezed his eyes at the taste and shook his head before pouring another one, deeming that one as for luck. Once he felt a small buzz in the back of his mind, he sucked in a deep breath and proceeded to make his way back to the senior.

“Viktor,” he called out, smiling confidently. Viktor turned quickly and his eyes lit up as soon as he saw him, before he blinked and did a double take, a strange look entering his eyes.

“Yuuri,” he said, licking his lips, “Where’d you run off to? I was worried I might’ve scared you off,” he joked. Yuuri gave a chuckle and hummed.

“Please,” he smiled, moving in closer, “Y-you couldn’t scare me even if you tried,” he teased. If he wasn’t feeling buzzed up on the alcohol, he may have been groaning in embarrassment from how he was acting. Viktor stared with interest and the boy besides him stared at Yuuri with accusing eyes. He stepped forward, in between them and he glared at him.

“Oi, Pig!” He said, Russian accent thick like Viktor’s, “Can’t you see we’re talking here!” Yuuri stepped back a little, before smiling and pushing the finger pointing at him away lightly.

“I can see that,” he began, “And I’m sorry to interrupt, but I think there was a dance off that’s supposed to happen…?” He grinned, eyeing Viktor with a sultry gaze.

For the first time that night, a blush appeared on Viktor’s pale face and he broke out into a grin, “Of course,” he said, “how could I forget?”

The blonde glaring at him sucked in a sharp breath before growling, “I call being the first challenger!” he yelled, getting both Viktor’s and Yuuri’s attention, along with some other people. The young blonde then turned and scanned the crowd before eying the DJ in the background and pointing at him, “Hey you!” he shouted loudly, “Turn the music up to something energetic! We’ve got a dance off to start!”

This time, the whole room filled up with oohs and everyone turned to stare at the three of them. Yuuri blushed under the sudden attention and gulped, the buzz in him not enough to distract him from the anxiety starting to course through his veins.

“Alright _Pig_!” the blonde said, eyeing him smugly, “ _Let’s dance_.”

Yuuri stared for a moment, hearing the crowd chanting his name along with the other’s, whose name happened to also be Yuri. And then it clicked, that boy was _Yuri Plisetsky_. Another Russian student who came down here with Viktor. He gulped, as if the gravity of the situation just settled in. Viktor stepped forward, his kind blue eyes staring into his.

“Yuuri? You okay?” he asked, softly. Yuuri met his gaze and before looking down at his left hand. He was holding a cup of liquor and without thinking, he reached out and took the cup and gulped down the contents quickly before letting out a shaky sigh and handing it back to the other. He gave an apologetic smile before suddenly pulling him forward by the collar of his shirt.

“Be sure to watch me,” he whispered, lips brushing against his. Once more, Viktor’s cheeks bloomed bright red and he watched Yuuri in a speechless manner as he let him go, giving only a nod.

“Let’s go Pig! I’m waiting!” Yuri’s sharp words cut through the heated tension and Yuuri quickly turned around, greeting the younger and nodded.

“Ready?” He smiled.

"I’ve been ready!” Yuri said, impatiently.

Then, the music started.

_Ooh, na na yeah_

A female voice broke through the speakers.

_Don't act like you know me, like you know me, na na yeah._

Yuri flashed a grin toward him once the music started to pick up, the beat pounding through Yuuri's veins loudly. He stared at Yuri, watching as he moved his hands over his body, moving his hips in time with the music and spinning quickly before dropping to the ground in a split, causing the crowd to cheer loudly.

Yuuri’s heart was racing, fingertips tingling with the adrenaline that was pumping hard through his body. He watched as Yuri’s moves were quick, precise. He danced with a flourish of movement that made it appear as though he was one with music, doing flips and gracefully landing them.

_See, I can't get too much of a good thing S'why me a dressed up in the finest things_

At this, the music kicked into Yuuri’s body and he stepped forward, a smirk on his face as he started copying Yuri’s moves with ease before breaking off into his groove, snapping his body to the rhythm. He clapped his hands in time with it, spinning and swishing his head from side to side. The audience cheered and hollered as he did a front flip, landing on his feet before sliding down, bending his left leg and extending his right to the side before spinning with ease and standing.

_Don't act like you know me, like you know me, na na yeah You don't know me, fuck yeah_

Yuri’s eyes glinted with anger, watching as Yuuri’s movements were fluid, almost as if he _was_ the music. He looked over towards Viktor and saw that the senior was absolutely captivated by the other. He couldn’t blame him, this guy had moves, but Yuri was going to be damned if he gave up now.

So he stepped forward and stopped the other with his finger, singing the words, _“See your iPhone camera flashin'_.” Yuuri grinned and stepped up to him.

“ _Please step back, it's my style you're crampin'_ ,” He sang back.

“ _"You here for long?"_ ” The boy scowled, circling around him.

“ _Oh no, I'm just passin'_ ,” Yuuri slid past him, grabbing his wrist and spinning him.

“ _"Do you wanna drink?"_ ” Came the next lyric as Yuri pushed himself away, doing a graceful leap before turning to face him, a challenging smile on his face.

“ _No, thanks for askin'_ ,” Yuuri grinned, running and falling to his knees, sliding across the floor to the other, his shirt riding up a little before he came to a stop and continued singing along as he stood up, crisscrossing his legs and spinning. Yuri watched and it was then the Japanese teen noticed that for once, the younger was actually having fun instead of focusing on just beating him.

_Don't act like you know me, like you know me, na na yeah!_

They both sang, facing each other.

“ _You don't know me, fuck yeah!_ ” Yuri sang.

“ _You don't know me, fuck yeah!_ ” Yuuri finished in a drunken shout, spinning once more and ending in a full split.

The audience that had circled around them cheered loudly, and Yuri knew that he had lost this round to the other. But oddly enough, he was smiling and feeling giddy. The intoxicating atmosphere that the other had created spread to him and it was impossible to find anger. If anything, he merely glared at him with the shame of being defeated and with another challenging gaze. Yuuri merely beamed at him before his attention was taken away by another senior. Christophe Giacometti.

It was at this moment in time that Yuuri’s mind began to go completely fuzzy, he remembered someone passing him a beer bottle and without even thinking, he gulped it down in one go, his blood soaring at the whistles and praises being thrown at him. He finished the beer and let out a huge cheer, hands going up in the air as a new song burst to life, feeling the room with an spirited buzz.

_Doctor, doctor, need you back home in bed_

Yuuri found that Viktor was now by his side, eyes lit up with joy and face flushed from the dancing breaking out. Yuuri found himself laughing and he pulled Viktor against him, dipping him low and making him chuckle. He brought him back up and they danced side by side, clapping their hands in time.

_I need your loving_

Their movements were in time with each other, and Yuuri found his heart pounding in his ears, his face going red with every touch and every movement they made together. The song roared loudly in the background, mixing with the cheers and shouts from the other people around them. Yet they hardly mattered, all that mattered was Viktor. All he needed at this moment was Viktor.

_Make me come alive Come on and turn me on_

Everything moved in a blur and soon he was halfway undressed, dancing with Christophe at his side who seemed to move his body with twice the sensual movements Yuuri had found himself doing. Viktor watched from the sidelines, still dancing but more fascinated by him. The teen beside him flashed him a wide smile, his bright green eyes sharing a secret he couldn’t decipher.

_Turn me on_

Another blur and Yuuri was down to his shirt and underwear, a flirty smile on his lips as he found himself coming face to face with a silver pole. He chuckled, fire thrumming through his body. He felt alive at this moment and without hesitation he gripped the pole and jumped up right as the beat of the song kicked in, he climbed as high as he could, making the crowd burst out into catcalls and whistles as he closed his upper thighs tightly around it, one hand holding on while the other extending outwards, his face full of determination before he brought his other hand back to the pole in one fluid motion, sweeping his head forward with the motion. He bent his left leg and slid himself down the pole in a swirl, stopping a few inches before he hit the ground.

_My body needs a hero_

He tossed his head up, eyes meeting Viktor’s before he gave him a wink and climbing the pole once more, this time, halfway up he used his strength to kick himself up and he held up with one hand, spinning downwards with both his legs spread out and bent at the knees, his toes pointed, back arched, and one hand covering his face as he smiled, letting himself feel the music. After he had landed on the ground smoothly, basking in the praise once more, he proceeded to remove his shirt, twirling it around in the air after he was done.

_Oh, I need you to come and rescue me_

Christophe watched the display before he gave a snort and Yuuri watched as he too began to undress. The senior stood up from the pole, keeping it sensual as the other joined him and they both proceeded to climb the pole together. He stuck his legs out halfway up the pole, using his core strength to hold the pose while the other climb on top of him, resting his butt between his shoulders blades and arching his back perfectly as he stretched his left arm out.

_Touch me, save my life_

From where he was, Yuuri looked over the crowd and could see that Viktor had stopped all movements, his eyes staring intently up at him. Yuuri was sure that people could smell his scent by now, he had gotten beyond tipsy, beyond just feeling a buzz, and in that moment he knew what he wanted.

He wanted Viktor.

Christophe shifted and moved before he slid down, turning upside down and doing a split, using one hand to steady his leg. Yuuri moved his legs down and he slid, resting one on each of the man’s legs, somehow he had gotten another bottle and he turned it upside down, spraying both himself and the other.

_You've got my life in the palm of your hands (palm of your hands) Come and save me now_

Feeling the song starting to come close to the end, along with the desire growing stronger in him, he lifted the bottle, drank whatever was left in it and then tossed it somewhere without a care. He removed himself from on top of the other and let him right himself before they both climbed up, twirling around the pole and moving their bodies in sync along it, almost grinding against it. Yuuri made sure to keep his eye on Viktor, hoping to get the message to him.

_Come on and turn me on_

He closed his eyes briefly, letting himself ride out the emotions before opening them again as the song’s climax was building stealthily and he stopped his motions.

_Turn me on_

Christophe’s green eyes shone and Yuuri watched as he moved his hips sensually before he carefully turned himself around.

_Turn me on_

Viktor was watching with an open look of hunger as Yuuri gave a seductive smile and gripped the pole with one hand, his right leg wrapping around it.

_Turn me on_

He bent his left knee, resting his foot against the pole as his partner dipped back, arching his back over his knee, arms outstretched, and his legs making a four.

_Turn me on_

The word rang out just as they both eased into the pose, Christophe smiling out into the roaring crowd of teens and Yuuri keeping his head down, void of emotion, despite how turned on and hot he felt.

Body shaking, he released the other slowly and they both got off the pole, each smiling and thanking the people coming by to deliver compliments. But the person Yuuri was looking for was lingering behind, still staring. Someone had come by to give him his shirt and he half-heartedly put it back on him, forgoing the buttoning as he made his way to Viktor. The Alpha was staring at him with lustful eyes and he cracked into a smile, about to praise Yuuri before the other was wrapped around him.

“I won, Viktor,” He whispered into his ear and he was pleased to feel shudders go through the other, “Want to celebrate with me?” He purred, grinding his hips against his. Viktor’s deep blue eyes widened and a blush formed across his cheeks and he sucked in a deep breath.

Despite his hazy drunkenness, there was a part of Yuuri that objected wholeheartedly to this idea. For one, he wasn’t in the right headspace, and neither was Viktor. And two, he was drunk, meaning there was a good chance something bad would happen. But the needy side of him, the omega side of him, demanded that he be with Viktor. He craved Viktor like he was a drug. He _needed_ Viktor.

“A-ah,” Viktor gasped, swallowing, “Y-Yuuri…”

He knew his scent had to be affecting the senior by now, just like how he was being affected by his. He licked the shell of his ear, nibbling gently on it, “Don’t you have somewhere private we could go?” He crooned, still grinding against the other. Viktor swallowed once more before nodding and pulling away from the other. Yuuri’s heart jolted as he was taken by the hand and led out of the still wild party.

As they made their way to Viktor’s room which was just down a dimly lit corridor, his heart was racing. He couldn’t believe that he was getting his needs fulfilled. Despite probably not going to be able to remember this, Yuuri was going to make sure that he would carry a piece of it with him, whether it was a smell or a shirt.

His mind went fuzzy as he was pulled into the room, the door closing and locking behind him. He felt Viktor push him up against the door, his lips meeting his hungrily. Yuuri was quick to close his eyes, losing himself to the drug that was Viktor. All too soon the other had pulled away quickly and Yuuri was trailing after his lips, wanting more and whining at the loss.

“I’ve been wanting to do that all night,” Viktor breathed as Yuuri opened his eyes halfway, looking at the other with desperate want. His body was heating up fast and every touch Viktor gave had him gasping and writhing in pleasure.

He felt those smooth lips move down against his jaw, nipping along his jawline before moving down to his neck, his tongue gliding up along the warm skin before teeth were gently nibbling down. Yuuri let out a moan, tilting his head back and exposing more of himself, his hips bucking against Viktor’s in a desperate need. He wrapped his legs tightly around the senior’s waist, hands reaching out behind his neck to pull him closer to him.

Without warning, Viktor was suddenly moving them to the bed, his lips ravishing Yuuri’s neck like it was the greatest thing on earth.

“You smell so good,” Viktor said, voice husky and low as he laid Yuuri down, eyes drinking him in. Yuuri’s face was flushed and his chest was heaving up and down, his brown eyes glazed over with lust.

“Please, Viktor,” The omega called out to him, his voice harboring a needy tone, “I want this.”

Viktor seemed to hesitate, “We shouldn’t,” Came the response and it was the worst thing Yuuri could’ve heard.

“ _Please_ ,” He begged, sitting up, pushing the other down, “I need _you_.”

Viktor landed softly on his back, lifting himself onto his elbows. He was about to say more before those lips were back on his, coaxing him into a fight for dominance as their tongues met. He moaned against his lips, falling against the bed as Yuuri began to grind down against his erection, rolling his hips.

“Yuuri, _Yuuri_ ,” Viktor moaned, moving his own hips to meet the other’s. Yuuri rested his forehead against the other, panting heavily as Viktor’s hands slid down to his ass, grabbing and squeezing it.

“Viktor,” he whined, hands reaching down to undo the buttons of his pants. He pulled the zipper down, eagerly pulling both his pants and underwear off. Viktor helped him by kicking his shoes off and lifting his hips. While Yuuri removed the rest of it, he made quick work to remove his shirt and tossed it somewhere as the other was taking off his socks. With Viktor stark naked, Yuuri had to take a moment to catch his breath. The other senior was _beautiful_. He had a broad chest, highly noticeable muscles and abs. The omega couldn’t help but suck in a deep breath as he let his hands wander along Viktor’s body, memorizing every dip and curve.

He looked up to meet the other’s gaze and blushed when he saw Viktor watching him, a soft smile on his lips. To distract himself from the strong gaze, he began to shed his shirt and socks before slowly and teasingly sliding his underwear down. He saw and heard Viktor suck in a sharp breath and once he had tossed the clothing aside to the ground, he crawled back over to the other.

“You’re beautiful,” The Russian declared, hands resting on Yuuri’s thighs as he sat on top of him. Yuuri blushed and felt his heat flare. He bent down and Viktor’s hand reached up to cup his cheek, thumb brushing against his lips before he leaned up, bringing Yuuri’s face closer and they met in a kiss.

It was a slow one this time, one that had Yuuri’s heart beating loudly and he was afraid Viktor would hear it from the silence in the room, only the muffled music from the party carrying in softly. He leaned further into, his hand seeking Viktor’s as he rocked his hips against him, feeling his slick starting to drip out. If his scent wasn’t noticed before, it had to be by now. Though since he wasn’t actually in heat it wasn’t that strong, but it was still prominent enough to alert an Alpha should they be nearby. And with the way Viktor was starting to cling closer to him, Yuuri could tell it was starting to affect them both.

He whined as a warm hand dipped down to his butt and a finger slipped between his cheeks, rubbing at his slick hole. He pushed back into it, gasping and moaning. Viktor left his lips and went back to gently biting on his neck, not quite biting to break the skin and bond, but enough to leave teeth marks and have Yuuri crying out in pleasure.

The finger toying with his hole slowly entered him and the sensation felt strange, yet amazing at the same time and Yuuri was starting to have a hard time thinking correctly. He moaned as the finger entered him all the way and began moving in and out, testing the waters before another finger was added. This time, it was moving slower, stretching him open.

“V-Viktor, m-more,” Yuuri begged, pushing back against his fingers. Viktor did what Yuuri asked for and added a third finger, beginning to finger him with a quicker pace that had the other crying out, his eyes squeezing shut and hips rocking in time. Viktor arched his fingers slightly and watched as Yuuri’s hips lurched forward, moaning loudly and begging for something else besides his fingers. Deciding not to leave the other waiting, he removed his fingers and aligned his entrance with his cock. Since Yuuri was on top, Viktor let him take the pace.

Yuuri was grateful for that and sunk himself onto the other’s cock slowly, hissing as he felt himself getting filled up by the Alpha. He let out a breathy moan as he took him all in, a warm feeling spreading across his body as he felt Viktor trying to hold himself back so that he could wait for the other to adjust. Once Yuuri felt ready, he moved his hips, gasping at the sensation and he heard Viktor give a low moan.

“ _Fffffffuck_ ,” The other drug out, beginning to move his own hips as Yuuri began to set a rhythm, lifting himself up and then lowering himself back down, he moaned at the sensation of feeling Viktor’s cock sliding in and out of him, and he tossed his head back as the other greeted his movements and slammed back into him, hitting his prostate and causing him to see stars.

Their breaths mingled together as Viktor reached up to meet his lips. He brought them into a passionate, breathless kiss, sending Yuuri’s mind reeling. Without missing a beat, Viktor pushed Yuuri back down onto the bed, pinning him down as he kissed him feverishly, his thrusts getting deeper. Yuuri ended the kiss as he breathed heavily, eyes squeezing shut as he gave himself into the pleasure of the alpha above him. He tilted his head up, letting out moans and gasps of Viktor’s name as their movements became quicker. A hand came down and teased his nipples, adding to the pleasure as Yuuri wrapped his legs around his torso.

“V-Viktor,” Yuuri moaned, arching his back, “Oh god, Viktor! M-more! F-fill me up, _please_!” he whined, begging the other desperately as another hand went down to stroke his cock in time with the thrusts, bringing tears to Yuuri’s eyes as he felt his body building his climax.

And then all too quickly, like a bright light flashing, the cord in Yuuri snapped and he was sent down off the cliff, his body twitching as he came, splattering both their chests. Viktor groaned and bit down on Yuuri’s shoulder as he felt the other clench tightly around him and he felt himself let go, his knot filling up Yuuri as he released his seed inside the other.

They were both panting, Yuuri cracking his eyes open to look at Viktor. The senior had stopped biting him, but his head was rested in the crook of his neck, breathing him in. Yuuri felt his stomach flutter with butterflies and he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. It was a moment before Viktor looked up and smiled back just as dopey as Yuuri. He leaned forward and gave him a languid kiss, humming softly against his lips.

Yuuri rested back against the bed once their shared kiss ended and Viktor was pulling out, he winced at the feel of it, but was soon happily resting against the other, too lazy and content to care about the mess on the both of them. Before he could drift off into sleep, however, he had leaned up and nuzzled his nose against Viktor’s neck, he felt the Alpha purr softly and he smiled, inhaling deeply and knowing that no matter what happened, he would never forget the scent of Viktor Nikiforov.

 

 **⍀** : **⌿**

 

When Yuuri woke up, it was barely light outside. He groaned, his whole body feeling sore as he moved a bit. He froze, however, as he felt a body pressing against his back and he snapped his eyes open. He looked around, blinking multiple times to gather his bearings before closing them as his head began to pound. He let out a small groan, feeling the person behind him shift and he froze, holding his breath as they made a small noise before stilling. He waited a moment before releasing his breath and moving slowly, so slowly that it seemed like he was hardly moving at all. He sat up cautiously, looking to the nightstand beside the bed and towards the alarm clock. The red LED lights stared up at him and he squinted, reaching over to pull the object closer.

It was 5:55 a.m.

He swore under his breath and put the clock back quietly before pushing the blanket back and getting up. Once again, he froze, feeling the chill air in the room brush against his skin. He looked down and noticed himself completely naked, his stomach and chest caked with the evidence from the night. He swallowed, panic rising in him. He squelched it down quickly, trying not to let his anxiety take over. Right now, he had to get out. He had to find Phichit and get out without alerting the figure beside him. Speaking of which, he turned back to the sleeping person. Who were they?

He leaned in close, taking in the pale skin, and platinum hair. His eyes widened as recognition hit him like a wrecking ball and he made to get up as quick and quietly as he could. He nearly stumbled over feet though and cursed himself as the man in bed began to shift again. He gulped, hoping he stayed asleep while he made to make a hasty retreat. Once it looked like he was in the clear again, he set to work to finding his clothes, groaning silently in disappointment as he only found his shirt and underwear. Deciding that he’d have to put the night’s events together later, he quickly put on the clothes he had, ignoring how dirty he felt and how in need of a shower he was. Once dressed, he made his way to the door, pausing to take one last look at the sleeping figure.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered into the quiet room, before darting out. He had to get out quickly, he had to find Phichit. But first he needed to find his pants!

Walking down the hallway as quietly as he could, he peered out into the open room and saw just how big of a mess there was. He gave silent condolences to the poor person who would have to clean it before looking around. There were few people still awake. Some lounging on the couch playing games on the TV and others sleeping. There were beer cans and bottles alike scattered across the floor, including one broke bottle. There were balloons and confetti as well. But the oddest thing to him, was the large metal pole in the center of the room. And even stranger, it was where he had found his pants.

He gulped, hoping he hadn’t done anything stupid or embarrassing on that thing. What would his peers think if they knew he could pole dance? Lord help him…he sighed as he put on his pants, shocked to find that his phone was still tucked safely inside it. He pulled it out, squinting at the bright light.

There were at least a hundred messages from Phichit and even more calls from him.

_Hey where are you?_

_Yuuuuuuri!! Are you okay??_

_Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri!!!_

_Answer meeeeeeee! I have your glasses!!_

_Yuuri pls!!_

_Ur scaring me!!_

_Srsly this isn’t funny!_

_Yuuri Katsuki, answer your damn phone!_

Yuuri felt guilt roll in his gut for making his friend worry so much. The last message was sent at 5:45, and the last call a few minutes after. Maybe Phichit was still here? He quickly dialed his friend’s number and was relieved to hear it answer after the first ring.

“ _YUURI KATSUKI! HOW DARE YOU GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!?_ ” Phichit’s worried voice broke through. Yuuri winced and pulled the phone away from his ear as his friend began to ramble on and on about how scared and worried he was and how he was going to start knocking down doors and strangling necks.

Yuuri smiled at his friend’s care for him, “I’m sorry Phichit,” he said, once the yelling had gone to heavy breathing, “I guess I just crashed out somewhere, I’m sorry.”

“ _That’s bull! I searched everywhere for you!_ ”

“Did you check the bedrooms?” he suddenly asked, and then there was a heavy weight in chest. The panic he had felt earlier was making itself known and Yuuri began walking towards the front door, fear entering his mind.

“ _The bedrooms? Yuuri, why on earth would I-oh no…_ ” Phichit said, voice laced with concern, “ _Oh no, Yuuri, did something happen?_ ”

As soon as he left the house and was outside, Yuuri let himself fall to the ground. No one was up and no one was outside, “P-Phichit,” he began, voice shaking, “I-I can’t remember…but there was s-someone in there with me,” he said, feeling his throat tightening, “I-I think I…I-I…” he couldn’t finish it and soon his friend’s voice was speaking.

“ _Yuuri, calm down, okay? Tell me where you’re at, I’ll come get you, just tell me where you’re at, okay?_ ” His friend’s voice was soothing, and Yuuri managed to collect himself a tiny bit.

“I’m outside, i-in the front yard near the door,” He said into the phone. And soon enough he could hear Phichit’s running through the phone. He brought his knees up against his chest and let his head fall, resting between them. Tears were slowly falling down his face and he felt sick. He knew who he had done it with, he remembered their face very clearly.

He remembered their scent.

There was a hand touching him and he jumped, picking his head up quickly and meeting the worried eyes of his friend.

“Yuuri?” Phichit called out gently. Yuuri stared for a moment before tears were suddenly sliding down his face like waterfalls. His bottom lip quivered and he sniffled.

“Phichit,” was all he could say before he was enveloped in a warm tight hug, a gentle hand rubbing circles on his back as he broke down and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazing what my stress can come up with. Let's see where this can go.
> 
> This story is going to have trigger warnings, I'll let you know at the beginning of chapters. And it's going to be very angsty and filled with lots of hormonal Yuuri, so be prepared for that! 
> 
> Songs used:
> 
>  **Yuri P and Yuuri K** : You Don't Know Me-Jax Jones
> 
>  **Christophe and Yuuri** : Turn Me On- David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Apologies for any grammar errors!!
> 
> Please leave a comment or a critique (if ya want!)
> 
> Wanna bug me just because or ask questions? Go visit me on tumblr--> @paidenzilla


	2. Aftermath Worries- July 30, Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Saturday's festivities finished, the aftermath is sure to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title has changed! Used to be 'Rockabye Baby'

_**Bang**! **Bang**!_

“ _Oi! Nikiforov! You in here_?!”

Viktor groaned at the loud banging coming from his bedroom door, he turned onto his stomach and burrowed his face into his pillow, moaning in annoyance as the knocking persisted.

“ _Viktor! Hurry up! Yakov wants us at the rink early_!”

A few curse words in Russian stumbled out of Viktor’s mouth in a slur, the senior forced himself to sit up, his head pounding horribly.

“What time is it?” He mumbled, blinking blearily as he made to reach for his alarm clock. Another string of curses tumbled out and he dropped the alarm clock back down, before flopping back on the bed, groaning. It was 7:25, too early for a Sunday morning.

“ _Don’t be getting pouty! You’re the one who threw the stupid party!_ ” Yuri shouted from outside the door, Viktor could faintly make a grumbled ‘ _idiot_ ’ from the younger. He gave a small snort before feeling his stomach churn in the most horrendous of ways. Scrunching his nose, he threw the blankets off of him and made a mad dash towards the closed door. He ignored the cry of surprise from Yuri and ran straight towards the bathroom, throwing himself on to the toilet before hurling into the bowl. God he felt horrible!

Yuri stepped into the doorway, eyes seething and face red, “You could’ve at least had the decency to put on some clothes!” The Russian snapped, glaring darkly. Viktor looked up sluggishly from the toilet and looked towards the other, confusion written on his face before he felt it.

He shivered from the air that brushed against him and he glanced down, blinking in surprise at having no clothes at all, “I’m…naked?” it was more said out of surprise than as a question, and he heard Yuri scoff in disbelief as he leaned against the bathroom’s entryway.

“Disgusting,” The sophomore muttered, “We’ve barely been here for a month and already you’re acting like a fucking player?” He rolled his eyes, “Well I hope it was worth it!”

Viktor flushed the toilet and stood up, shaking his head as he tried to gather last night’s memories, he frowned. He hadn’t meant to sleep with anyone, he hadn’t even _planned_ to. But as he thought about it, he could remember _someone_ being with him. There was a flash of light skin, soft fingers running through his hair, black tussled hair, and garnet-brown eyes. He closed his eyes, trying to gather the puzzle pieces to piece this mystery person together, but he couldn’t conjure it up. All he could remember was the faint smell of cherry-blossoms and the soothing scent of fresh linen. He snapped his eyes open as he felt something kick his back and he turned to look at Yuri, confusion written on his face.

“We have practice, hurry up,” he said, moving to leave, but Viktor was quick to stop him.

“Yuri, do you know who I was with?” He asked. The younger rolled his eyes.

“You don’t know?”

Viktor shook his head and let him go, biting his lip and looking down, “I can’t remember, it’s all a blur,” he said, reaching up to grasp his head softly. He sighed heavily, feeling worry prickle at his brain. Yuri sighed and placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder, giving a soft squeeze.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure it’ll come back by Monday,” he said, trying to comfort the other, “But for now, freshen yourself up and let’s get going! Yakov’s gonna gripe at my ass if I show up late with you,” he said, then, looking at other with a certain amount of scruitiny, “ _again_ ,” he added as an after though, turning and leaving Viktor alone.

The senior looked at himself in the mirror and frowned, then he jumped when he heard a loud crash from outside the bathroom and he was quick to peek out, “Yuri?” he called as he heard a string of curses coming from the other.

“ _Clean your damn house!_ ” It was all the sophomore shouted before leaving the house and slamming the front door. Viktor scoffed in amusement and shook his head before closing the bathroom door and starting the shower up. He’d clean the house later, or hire someone to do that. He tried to distract himself with that thought as he hopped into the shower, letting the hot water cleanse his body. But as he rested his forehead against the cool tiled wall, feeling the water hit against his back, he couldn’t get rid of the soft whispers spoken to him, nor the soft sounds that his mind plague with, as well as with glimpses of hands and legs. He sighed, opening his eyes and watched the water flowing down the drain.

“No more alcohol for me at parties…” he grumbled, trying to help ease the tension in himself.

But he couldn’t get rid of the guilt stirring in his gut and he had a horrible feeling that this encounter would come back to haunt him.

 

**⍀** : **⌿**

 

Sunday morning rolled around and Yuuri found himself lying in bed, his eyes staring up at the ceiling where a tale-tell poster of his favorite ice skater hung. He stared at it with apprehension, breathing in steady slow breaths to keep himself calm.

The poster was one of when it was the first time he had seen his beloved ice skater, it was on TV at his Junior Grand Prix finale. He had been beautiful then just as he was beautiful now. He had turned fifteen that year, making Yuuri just a year younger than him. He guessed that that was at least the time he had started to feel an infatuation for the other, so much that he had started reading up on him, learning all that he could and following in his footsteps.

He sighed, turning over on his side and closing his eyes. The day Viktor had first moved down here, was one that Yuuri would never forget. He had run into the senior at a store, literally _running_ into him. His dog, Viichan, had run off the moment he saw another dog just like him. Yuuri was still holding onto the leash and yelling for his dog to calm down and to stop, but it was too late, and before he knew it, he was crashing into the teen and tangled in his arms. It had been an embarrassing moment for him, especially when he realized just _who_ he had crashed into.

 

**_**

**July 8-Monday Afternoon**

_First time meeting_

**_**

“ _Vicchan, wait!_ ” Yuuri shouted helplessly, as he tried to stop his dog from moving. But his dog was persistent, always going after what he wanted. The young omega grunted, straining to keep his dog held on by his leash. It wasn’t the first time he had to deal with his excitable dog trying to get away, but it was never easy. His dog was stronger than he gave him credit for. Grunting in distress, he tried to dig his heels into the ground, but that resulted in him nearly falling.

He had closed his eyes a moment, before opening them to see where his dog was going, and before he knew it, he was already crashing into a stranger. He gasped, feeling the other stumble back.

“ _I-I’m so sorry!_ ” He had sputtered like an idiot, moving to give the other some space, but instead he tumbled over his feet and nearly fell, only to have the other catch him just as quick before he could hit the floor.

“ _Caught ya_ ,” Viktor had said, smiling softly, “ _Don’t worry about it, I should’ve been paying attention,_ ” his voice was kind, and he smiled at Yuuri in a way that had the young omega’s heart thundering. He had looked around a moment, noticing a crowd forming and he was quick to jerk himself away when Viktor had pulled back onto his feet. His whole face was red, and he glanced over at his dog, watching him bounce giddily around Viktor’s own dog. The Russian skater had turned and noticed the scene, and Yuuri swallowed thickly as he saw a smile reach the man’s face.

“ _Is that your dog_?” He had asked, Yuuri only nodded, not trusting his voice, and Viktor only smiled brighter, “ _May I_?”

Yuuri nodded again quickly, “ _Of course!_ ” He followed after Viktor as he went to go greet Vicchan. He watched as the other stretched his hand out slowly, gaining the dog’s attention. Vicchan had stared a moment, assessing him before giving his hand a sniff and then licking it. Viktor laughed, a soft almost bell-like laugh that had Yuuri clenching a hand at his chest. Hearing his laugh, Vicchan’s ears perked up and he bounded on top of the Russian, tail wagging rapidly. Embarrassment flooded Yuuri’s face and he was quick to move.

“ _I’m so sorry! I swear he doesn’t normally-!_ ”

“ _It’s fine_ ,” Viktor’s reassuring voice interrupted, and Yuuri looked too see the teen was laughing happily, petting the dog like it was his own, “ _he’s big! Is he a poodle too?_ ”

“ _Y-yeah…_ ” Yuuri said, adjusting his glasses, “ _He is._ ”

Viktor hummed and looked towards his dog, she wagged her tail happily and walked over to him, licking his face before giving a loud ‘ _boof!_ ”

“ _Yes, he is a pretty dog, isn’t he_?” Viktor said, “ _Not as big as you though, you better stop eating human food, Makkachin_.”

Yuuri’s breath nearly left his body, and he knelt down beside the other. Makkachin panted softly before moving over to him, happily waiting to be petted. Casting one look to Viktor, he awaited the man’s approval-which was a simple fond smile and a nod-before gingerly petting the dog. He let out a small breath, placing both hands behind the dog’s ears and giving her a scratch. He watched as her tail wagged quicker and she leaped up, paws falling on his shoulder before she assaulted her face with licks. He let out a squeak and could hear Viktor laughing as he fell back onto his elbows. He felt chuckles leave from his own lips and he felt at ease. He closed his eyes and laughed happily as she licked him wherever she could, at least until Viktor called her off, noticing that Yuuri was laughing too much.

“ _Sorry about that, she loves people_ ,” Viktor said, scratching her head. Yuuri slowly sat up, wiping off the saliva on his face before calling his own dog over.

“ _She’s beautiful_ ,” he commented, petting Vicchan around his collar. Viktor looked up at him and smiled again.

“ _Thanks, your dog is quite the handsome fellow as well_ ,” he said, reaching over to tap the dog’s nose.

After a moment of staring at each other, Yuuri quickly looked away, standing up and dusting himself off, “ _I should get going_ , _I’ve got to finish homework_ ,” He said, wincing at how lame that sounded. Viktor nodded.

“ _Of course…_ ,” Viktor said, almost sadly, before he met his eyes and smiled, “ _You go to high school_?”

Yuuri nodded, “ _Yeah, Hasetsu High,_ ” He shrugged, “ _I’m a senior_.”

Viktor’s expression brightened more than before and he leaned in close, grasping Yuuri’s shoulders, “ _You go to Hasetsu?! I’m starting there tomorrow! Maybe I’ll see you there…?_ ”

Yuuri sputtered, stumbling over his words. He couldn’t believe that the other was going to his school. He managed a smile and did his best not to tremble under Viktor’s intense gaze. The other gave him a sincere smile, his eyes lighting up with untold hope as he awaited for Yuuri to respond. Unable to do much, Yuuri nodded.

“ _Yeah, you will_ ,” he had promised.

**_**

**Present**

**_**

But that promise was never fulfilled. After that encounter, Yuuri never got to speak to Viktor again. He had gone to bed nearly impatient for the next day to arrive, but when it came, the other hadn’t even gone searching for him. Yuuri had, he looked hard to find the man, and was so relieved to see him in his class, but when he had waved a hand and flashed a smile to greet him, the other hadn’t even seen him. Instead, he was swept away by fans of him and others who wanted to be his friends, if not to just bask in his glory as well.

Of course, Yuuri had expected this. After all, someone as well off as Viktor Nikiforov was bound to find a greater crowd to belong to. But he still felt his heart shatter as the beautiful moment created together at that store was replayed in his mind. The smile Viktor had given to him was being shown now, but not at him. At others. And that memory was left as what it was.

A memory.

But now, Yuuri was practically begging for last night’s events to stay as a memory for him only as well. He hoped desperately that Viktor would act just as indifferent to him as always. He hoped the man would not remember him. After all, there was no point to remember him. But a small part of Yuuri ached at that, he wanted to be remembered, he wanted their beautiful actions to follow the other as well, but then what would come next?

Too many problems could come with Viktor remembering.

He could shatter Yuuri’s heart, he could feign indifference, keep acting like Yuuri didn’t exist. Or he could stare at him with disgust, stare at him with hatred because he had the audacity to touch Viktor while he was drunk and Yuuri wouldn’t be able to say anything. He wouldn’t be able to tell the other that he had been intoxicated as well, he would just accept the horrible statement without saving himself. And that hurt.

But he didn’t dare let himself get into any wishful thinking, because that would hurt a lot more.

His thoughts were broken by the sound of his door being opened and he looked up, smiling weakly when he saw his best friend standing there, watching him with a comforting gaze.

“Hey, Yuuri,” Phichit said, “You feeling okay?”

The senior let out an airy chuckle and sat up, the pounding in his head had receded, and his hangover wasn’t that bad as he knew it could be worse, and he was highly grateful for it. He met his friend’s gaze and scooted over on his bed, welcoming the junior inside. Phichit was quick to close the door and jump onto the bed, cozying up to his friend as he made himself comfortable.

“So…last night?” he began, “Want to tell me what happened?”

Yuuri sighed, looking down at his lap. He twiddled his thumbs, letting out deep breaths as he tried to keep his emotions in check, “Last night…” He began, “…I can barely remember,” he chuckled dryly, feeling slightly at ease.

Phichit hummed before laying back, a sigh escaping his lips, “Well, for starters, you won the dance off.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened, “What?”

“You won the dance off,” Phichit repeated, “And then you proceeded to get naked and dance on a pole,” His friend said calmly, meanwhile Yuuri’s thoughts were going crazy, he turned to look at his friend as though he had grown an extra head. His mind flashed to the pole where he had found his pants and it _made sense_. He groaned and covered his face.

“I did…?” He squeaked out, peeking out between his fingers. Phichit snickered and nodded.

“Oh yeah, Christophe told me about it,” The junior grinned, “He wouldn’t stop going on and on about the, and I quote, “ _sexy senior with moves that were great. Where did he take classes_?’” Phichit bursted out laughing as Yuuri’s face blossomed red and he was shaking his head.

“I can’t believe I did that…” He said, bristling with horror and embarrassment. Really, he was as bad a drunk as his father!

“Well believe it!” Phichit said, “It certainly got Viktor panting like a dog for more,” He winked. And it was then that Yuuri felt his body freeze. He uncovered his face and stared at one of his posters. He knew he was going to have to tell his friend at some point, it was better to get it over with.

“Well,” Yuuri said, swallowing, “He certainly did get more…”

Phichit snorted, thinking it a joke, before furrowing his brows in confusion as he noticed Yuuri wasn't laughing, “Say what?” He began, turning to face his friend, “What does that mean?”

Yuuri sighed and faced his friend, “It means, he got to have a private session,” He said, “With me…”

Phichit stared a moment, expression blank, before he blinked. Once. Twice. And then he was shrieking, pointing at Yuuri and then the posters, and then back at Yuuri. The senior winced, moving quickly to calm his friend down before he noticed that Phichit’s shriek was turning into squeals of delight.

“That’s my Yuuri!” His friend cheered, “Claiming your man! Who knew!” he laughed, beaming like a proud parent, “And here I was thinking the worse…”

Yuuri stared, wondering if this was God’s way of telling him not to tell, but then every fiber of his brain screamed to tell Phichit the truth and before he knew, he was opening his mouth.

“I had sex with Viktor.”

Almost immediately the laughter stopped and Phichit sobered up quickly, his eyes staring in disbelief at Yuuri.

“What?”

“I…had sex with Viktor Nikiforov,” Yuuri said, slowly, the words sounding almost surreal to him. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that, part of him felt scared, shocked, and surprised that he would’ve been able to get that close to his idol, but the omega in him thrummed with giddiness and pride to have had the chance to be with someone as great as him, making him have mixed feelings about the whole situation.

Phichit seemed to have the right idea however, and he felt a pain in his shoulder from where he had been punched, “Yuuri!” His scolded, “I told you to have _fun_ with him at the _party, not to have sex_!” His friend practically shrieked.

Yuuri rubbed his arm and gave a weak shrug, “Well… _technically_ we did have fun…at the…party…” he said, but he hung his head low and felt the shame from deep within. He sighed at the look from Phichit and he seemed defeated, “I know, _I know_ ,” he began, running his hands over his face, “It was stupid and reckless, and I feel ashamed and horrible all over. I’m sorry.” He was tearing up now, feeling like he was going to be sick. Pride and joy be damned, his rational side made him realize how dangerous the situation was, especially because of _what_ he was.

“Were you drunk?” Phichit asked, and Yuuri nodded, earning a sigh.

“To be fair, so was he,” Yuuri added helpless, fighting back tears.

Phichit rubbed his temples, “So…let me get this straight,” he began, licking his lips, “The whole time you were dancing during the dance off, you had been drinking, right?” Yuuri nodded, “And then after winning the dance off, and given your little _entertainment_ of the night, you moved over to Viktor and invited him for a private show, right?”

Yuuri blushed, “W-well I don’t know _how_ I said it, b-but I guess?”

Phichit simply nodded, “And then after you two went off, you both undressed and did it? _While_ you were both drunk and incapable of making proper decisions, right?”

“Yes,” Yuuri nodded, “I suppose that’s how it went, I can’t really remember…but, Phichit, I feel so bad,” he said, “What if he doesn’t remember? What if…”

“Do you _want_ him to remember?”

_Yes,_ was his first initial thought, but the more he actually thought it over, the more he was beginning to think he was better off without Viktor remembering. Sure, it would hurt, but at least not as much as the apologies or regrets the other might say to him, should he remember. He sighed, adjusting his glasses briefly.

“I do…but I don’t,” He admitted, “If he doesn’t, I think it’s a good thing. I can’t get hurt any more than that, right?”

Phichit frowned, but then he sagged his shoulders. He made no comment and instead moved closer to his friend, wrapping his arms around him tightly. For a moment, Yuuri felt vulnerable and the fear from the night’s events caved in. He leaned into the hug, glad his friend was a beta, as he let the tears fall as he burrowed his face into his friend’s neck, sobbing freely, “I hate this, Phichit,” he choked out, “I wish I hadn’t gotten drunk…” He sniffled. His friend rubbed his back before pulling away, staring into Yuuri’s teary eyes.

There was a question he was going to ask, but one look at how much of a mess Yuuri was at the moment, made him forget and he instead brought his friend into a tighter hug, sighing, “Why don’t we go do something? To help you put your mind at ease,” He said. Yuuri nodded, sniffling quietly, while his shoulders shook lightly.

“Can we go to the rink?” He asked, voice muffled against his friend’s shoulder. Phichit nodded.

“Of course,” he said, offering nothing but friendship and comfort.

 

**⍀** : **⌿**

The Ice Castle skating rink was packed more than usual, but that was to be expected when you had skating gods in your hometown. Yuuri sighed as he entered the building with Phichit. His heart was starting to calm down as he felt the familiar chill of the cool building hit his face. He could almost see the ice rink and his fingers twitched with anticipation as he and Phichit made their way to the benches near the rink.

He paused his steps as he looked out onto the ice. He could see a lone figure, standing in the center, his head down. There were others behind him, standing near the rink walls and just watching. One old man was speaking loudly in a gruff tone, talking to some young teenager who seemed to not be paying attention. Yuuri watched they boy’s eyes wander before they landed on his and he froze.

The boy stared a moment, something entering his eyes before he turned red and his face twisted into a scowl, almost as if asking ‘ _what are you looking at_ ’ Yuuri gulped and quickly looked away, for some reason he felt like he and the other weren’t very well on good terms and he hadn’t even done _anything_!

From beside him, Phichit snickered and nudged his friend, “Guess the other Yuri is still salty about you beating him,” he winked before moved to sit at one of the benches and began putting on his skates. Yuuri followed suite, staring towards the other Yuri before looking back to the skater in the center. Recognition filled his eyes as he watched the other skater move along the ice, gliding across it with ease before leaping up into the air.

_A quad flip_ , Yuuri thought, and there was only one person he could think of that could do it so well.

“Viktor…” He breathed, watching helplessly as the senior landed with grace, his eyes closed and a smile on his face. Then they opened and immediately those blue eyes landed on his. Panic ran through his veins and he quickly ducked his head down, focusing on putting his skates on and not the way his stomach was doing flips just from the mere sight of the other. He felt a gentle hand on his arm and he turned his head to see that Phichit was staring at him with concern.

“Yuuri? What’s wrong?” He asked.

Yuuri glanced up, heart skipping a beat as he saw that Viktor was making his way over towards them. _He knows_ , Yuuri’s mind said, _He knows, he knows! He’s gonna be so disgusted, he’s gonna hate me, he’s gonna reject me because I’m not the omega for him, and he’s never going to talk to me again!_

He was starting to feel real agitated, and Phichit could tell. The young beta looked up and saw the reason for his friend’s sudden distress. Viktor was skating in their direction, a friendly smile on his face as he met Phichit’s eyes. The senior gave a swift wave before his eyes landed on Yuuri. His face turned to one of concern and without thinking, Phichit stood up, going to greet the other.

“Hey, Viktor,” he said with a smile. Viktor returned it before looking back at Yuuri who was trying to keep his breathing down.

“Hey, Phichit, is he okay?” He asked. Phichit looked back to his friend, Yuuri met his eyes and merely shook his head. Phichit nodded before turning to face the Russian.

“Yeah, he’s fine…too much to drink at the party last night,” He said. Viktor’s eyes widened a little before he grimaced.

“Well, I’m glad he enjoyed himself,” he said, “I’ve been meaning to ask, you wouldn’t by chance have known who I was with last night, would you?” He asked.

Yuuri breathed in sharply, nearly choking on his spit at the question. So Viktor didn’t remember…he wasn’t sure how he felt about it. A part of him felt offended and wanted to spill the beans, but the other wanted to let sleeping dogs lie. If Viktor didn’t know, then what was the harm? He sighed, tying the laces of his skates.

“No, sorry Viktor,” He heard Phichit say, and Yuuri felt himself relax at the lie, “I was with Guang Hong and Leo for the majority of the night, so I didn’t really see,” he answered honestly, “But what’s this? Barely been at the school a month and already you’re building a rep?” he teased. Viktor snorted.

“Unfortunately so,” he sighed, “Personally I don’t care much for that, but I’m not one to interfere with it,” he shrugged, “As long as there’s no harm no foul, I guess.” It was an insensitive thing to hear on Yuuri’s part, and he was almost tempted to tell the senior what he knew, but he opted against it since that really wouldn’t help much in his case.

Viktor’s eyes had gone back to Yuuri, who had long since finished tying his laces, but he wasn’t ready to face the other-he probably wouldn’t ever be, but Viktor didn’t need to know that-and the senior stared for a moment. There was something vaguely familiar about him, but Viktor couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was. He stared, wracking his mind for a semblance of memory in which he could’ve seen the other. In the streets perhaps? The school hallways?

“You go to Hasetsu High, right?” he said, looking to the other. Yuuri felt himself stiffen before looking up, somehow feeling more irritated than hurt. He stared at Viktor with a blank face and nodded.

“Yes, I’m a senior. I’m in your first period and lunch,” he said, monotone. Viktor furrowed his brows and tilted his head.

“Guess I’ll have to look for you then,” he said, smiling at him. Yuuri didn’t have the strength to return it, instead he merely shrugged.

“Yeah, guess you will…” He said, though he didn’t feel as giddy about it as he did when he had first met the other. In fact, he was willing to bet that tomorrow Viktor wouldn’t even spare him a glance. _At least I got him looking at me all night at the party_ , he thought glumly.

“Viktor! Practice is over! Let’s get going!” A deep voice shouted. The three turned and Viktor let out an annoyed sigh before looking back at the two behind him.

“Guess that’s my cue,” he smiled, tapping the rink wall with his hand before waving at them both, “Great seeing you two, and thanks for coming over to the party!” He said before skating off. Phichit stared off for a while, before clicking his tongue and shaking his head.

“I gotta say, Yuuri,” he began, looking back towards his friend, “You sure can pick’em.”

Yuuri stood up and rolled his eyes, walking past his friend, “Oh shush,” he berated, punching him lightly on the arm. His friend feigned a hurt look before breaking out into a grin.

“I’m just saying!” he called out, smiling when the senior let out an indignant noise.

Yuuri sighed and closed his eyes as he skated onto the ice, feeling the tension from his bones melt away with ease. He glided forward, spinning slowly and just lazily moving along the ice. For the first time that day, his troubles seemed to leave him. He forgot about the party, about Viktor. He forget about his fears, and his guilt.

It was just him and the ice.

He eased himself into a relaxed groove before testing out a few jumps, keeping it easy. It had been a while after all and he was still feeling a bit shaky from last night’s events. As he moved to some imaginary music that only he seemed to hear, he didn’t see the eyes that were watching him carefully, didn’t notice the way his friend seemed to be eyeing the watcher.

And when he opened his eyes, he felt better.

So what if Viktor didn’t remember their activities last night? So what if he didn’t remember _him_? In the end, Yuuri would always have the memories to cherish. And for now, that was more than he could have ever asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ◞(､ᐛ)ﾍ＿/ First and foremost, yes, the title has been changed! I didn't like the original one as much only because it really didn't fit the story's initial plot. So don't worry, you've got the right story!!
> 
> Second, I know what you're all waiting for, and don't worry, it's coming up! I don't want the story to feel like I'm rushing it though, and I do apologize if some chapters are shorter than others! I will try to keep them long +｡:.ﾟヽ(´∀`｡)ﾉﾟ.:｡+ﾟ
> 
>  
> 
> (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ ****This story will update Wednesdays and/or Saturdays!****
> 
>  
> 
> So, here's a character list to clear up some things in case there was any confusion! Since this is an AU, Viktor and Yuuri are about a year apart from each other. And yes, they are both seniors.
> 
> **Yuuri Katsuki** \- 17 yrs. old, senior, turns eighteen in November.  
> -Omega.  
>  **Viktor Nikiforov** \- 18 yrs. Old, senior, turns nineteen in December.  
> -Alpha  
>  **Phichit Chulanont** \- 16 yrs. old, junior.  
> -Beta  
>  **Yuri Plisetsky** \- 15 yrs. old, sophomore.  
> -Alpha  
>  **Christophe Giacometti** \- 18 yrs. old, senior.  
> -Beta.
> 
> More characters will be added as the story progresses, but for now, I'm just going to keep it basic so that you can have a feel for who's who. And no, Yuuri's not the only omega in this story. So don't worry! You'll get to meet other omegas!
> 
> Also, their school starts waaaay earlier than most, only to fit the plot and such! Good thing this is an AU right?
> 
> ✧ ─=≡Σ((( つ•̀ω•́)つ
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Apologies for any grammar errors!!
> 
> Please leave a comment or a critique (if ya want!)
> 
> Wanna bug me just because or ask questions? Go visit me on tumblr--> @paidenzilla


	3. Consequences- Three Weeks Later, Monday

Since seeing Viktor at the Ice Castle, the other senior had managed to stay true to his words, and well, he was certainly giving more time to Yuuri. It had come as a surprise really, and what was even more surprising, was that Viktor had apologized for not remembering him. This had a spike of fear shooting down Yuuri’s spine and he nearly fainted had Viktor not further clarified to him that it was when he had ran into him with his dog. They both laughed about it-Yuuri more out of nervousness and full blown relief-and were able to kick off from there. From then on, they had skated together occasionally at the Ice Castle, and whenever Viktor could, he would sit with the other at lunch and they would talk and laugh over random things.

It was nice for Yuuri, and it certainly helped him feel less hurt, but he felt like he couldn’t really enjoy himself around the other. Viktor was great, and the sudden attention sprung on him from his true idol was a pleasant turn of events, but he felt like it was only a matter of time before his luck ran it. Throughout the whole weeks that had passed, Yuuri’s anxiety had not given him a moment’s peace. He had been worried that one day Viktor would remember all that happened and the friendship that was slowly, but surely, growing would completely dry up and wither away.

It was because of this constant paranoia that the senior found himself exhausted most days, especially on this morning. His whole body was aching and when he first cracked his eyes open, he noticed that he felt… _different_.

He couldn’t explain how, but something was off.

He had sighed and chucked it as another thing his anxiety was giving him and with that reasonable explanation, he got up and proceeded to get dressed for the day. There was nothing to worry about, he was fine.

As he was putting on his shirt, a bit more tiredly than usual, he could hear his phone buzzing constantly. Pulling the black shirt over his head, he put his arms through their designated holes and went to check it. He felt a smile grow on his lips as he found that it was his best friend messaging him:

_Yuuuuri~~~!! Today is the daaaaay~~!!_

The senior snorted and rolled his eyes, the ‘ _day_ ’ was none other than Phichit’s tryouts for the cheer squad. The junior had been excited over the past few weeks and had been training himself for it since he had first signed up. It wasn’t anything new though, Yuuri knew Phichit would get in for sure, after all, he was one of _the_ best cheerleaders at Hasetsu High. But what made the day so special, was that if Phichit did exceptionally well-which he would of course-then he could have a shot at being one of the cheer captains. Which, as his friend had shouted multiple times in his ear before was “ _One of his greatest dreams ever!_ ” The other being the greatest skater on the ice. He chuckled before making a quick reply to his friend.

‘ _I’m so excited for you! I’ll be there for sure to watch your tryouts! I believe in you!_ ’

He sent the message, adding a few hearts, before continuing to change for school. It was another minute before he was ready and he made his way out the room. Halfway to the kitchen, he was hit by a wave of dizziness and he paused, leaning against the wall and holding his head. He closed his eyes, trying to steady himself.

“Yuuri?” A voice behind him called. He opened his eyes and spun around, only to regret that as it made his head rush once more. His older sister was coming out of her room, her eyes trained on him suspiciously.

“Mari,” he said, after a moment, greeting her with a weak smile.

“You doing okay, brother?” She asked, voice laced with concern. Yuuri blushed at the question and rubbed the back of his neck, knowing he had been caught.

“Y-yeah, just got a head rush,” he said, brushing it off, “No big deal.”

Because it wasn’t. He was just tired from the lack of sleep and dizzy because had been moving too quickly. That was it. He was fine. Mari squinted her eyes, staring intensely at him. Yuuri felt unconscious under the gaze of his sister and he was relieved when she shrugged and smiled.

“Alright, but if you’re not feeling well, don’t push yourself, alright?” She said. Yuuri nodded and flashed her a quick smile before making his way towards the dining area of his family’s hot spring resort. He was thankful that the mornings were empty, and was relieved to find that his mother had made breakfast.

“Morning mom!” he called as he grabbed his bowl. It was white rice mixed with raw eggs, with natto, and a protein bar on the side. Yuuri grabbed the natto placed beside the bowl and mixed it in. He reached the chopsticks placed beside it and made to take a bite, however, the moment he smelled it, his stomach lurched awfully and he almost gagged. He dropped the chopstick down and covered his mouth, breathing heavily as he tried not to throw up, as he stared at the food like it had betrayed him in some way.

He had never once reacted this way to his breakfast before. He stared a few more seconds before reaching down again with a shaky hand to clean up the small spill. He swallowed and let out a small shaky breath.

“Better hurry up, Yuuri,” his mother called from the kitchen, “You’re gonna miss the bus!”

Yuuri jumped at his mother’s voice before whipping his head up at the clock. He gasped and stood up, forgoing his breakfast and grabbing a protein bar for the day. He figured that he might’ve just gotten a bug or maybe what he ate last night didn’t settle too well.

He was running on excuses, he knew that. But he didn’t dare let his mind tell him anything else.

Yuuri had barely made it to the bus on time, and when he boarded it, he was more winded than normally. He huffed and panted as he looked around, spotting Phichit waving towards in from the middle. He smiled weakly, working his way towards him before plopping down beside.

“Yeesh,” Phichit said, eyeing him as he sat, “You look like shit.”

Yuuri gave him a look, “Thanks,” he deadpanned, before opening his protein bar so that he could eat it-though the term would be more like forcing it down and trying to keep it there. Phichit kept staring at him, and Yuuri was starting to feel irritated by it, “What is it?” He huffed. His friend jolted at the tone before frowning.

“ _Sor-ry_ ,” Phichit replied, “But who are you and what have you done with my best friend, Yuuri Katsuki?” he said, squinting at him, “What’s up?”

Yuuri remained quiet for the moment, before sinking back in his spot and closing his eyes, “Nothing, just tired,” he replied back, because he was, “And I think I’m getting sick or something,” he added with a shrug. Phichit nodded, pursing his lips.

“Gotcha,” he said, “Is it the whole _you-know-what_ with _you-know-who_?” He whispered, leaning close to him. Yuuri shrugged again.

“Yeah…” he opened his eyes and stared straight ahead, “I’m just scared that he might, ya know, _remember_ it all,” he bit his lip, eyebrows furrowing together, “What if he does, Phichit? What if he does and then our friendship ends up failing because of it?” he continued on, “And even if he does, I’ll have to deal with the fact that he might want to force a relationship out of kindness or pity or even worse…totally feel disgusted and get angry,” He felt tears prickling his eyes and he groaned, wiping them away in a hurry. God, why was he like this?

Phichit rubbed his arm softly, “Oh, Yuuri,” he sighed, “You give yourself too many issues.”

Yuuri scoffed and shook his head, “I’ll say…but what do I do, Phichit?”

His friend raised his hands up in surrender, “Hey, I’m just a junior, what do I know?” He said, but then he gave a sincere smile and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, “Look, just…cross that bridge when you get there. You can’t decide what Viktor will do, but you can decide on what _you’ll_ do should the situation arise,” he said, “If you want to keep it a secret for as long as you can, then go ahead. There’s nothing to be worried about, and should he remember, I’ll be _right here_ for you, giving you whatever you need. Alright?” He smiled, hoping to calm the other and help ease him.

Yuuri smiled back at his friend, feeling happy in that moment that he had Phichit as a friend. He leaned into his side hug and sighed, “Thanks, Phichit,” he said, “I can always count on you.”

“You know it!” his friend grinned, standing as the bus pulled into the school, “Now, let’s get this day started, hm?”

 

**⍀** : **⌿**

 

The day progressed with Yuuri being on edge, his exhaustion was creeping up on him, and it was clearly showing from the way people kept glancing at him. But the one who kept staring at him the most, was Viktor. Whenever he would look up, sparkling blue eyes were all he could spot. Viktor just wouldn’t stop _staring_ and Yuuri’s patience was beginning to wane again. It didn’t help that his anxiety was on high, and with Viktor eyeing him, he became even more anxious.

_Why_ was Viktor staring? Did he having something on face? Did he smell?

_Did he know?_

It was the tale-tell thought that had him squirming in his seat and made his stomach churn nervously.

Then, the bell finally rung for his next block and Yuuri was practically rushing himself to get out of the room. But he barely made it out the door before a hand stopped him and he felt every bone inside of him turn to ice. He swallowed dryly before turning and coming face to face to a pale face and striking blue eyes.

“Yuuri,” Viktor’s voice rang out, sounding so smooth and sweet, “Are you okay?”

He snapped out of his trance and managed a nod, adjusting his glasses and smiling softly, “Y-yes, of course,” he said, “Why?”

Viktor seemed relieved at the response, but the concern remained in his eyes, “You just seem…distant today, I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

The concern the other seemed to hold for him had Yuuri nearly swooning, and he only managed to prevent himself from doing just that by letting out a small chuckle, “U-uh, thanks,” he replied lamely, “But I’m fine! Totally fine,” he continued on, “So don’t…don’t worry.”

Viktor reached out and grabbed his hand gently, making Yuuri’s breath hitch as the omega felt his hand squish him carefully. His heart was pounding and he was glad that the loud chatter of fellow classmates was able to block it out, “I’m your friend, aren’t I?” Viktor said softly, eyes never leaving his, “Being worried is in the job description,” he teased, winking before letting go of Yuuri’s hand, the senior pretended not to notice how reluctant Viktor seemed as their hands disconnected.

They stayed staring at each other for another moment, before Yuuri cleared his throat, not liking the way his body was beginning to respond to the other, “W-we better get going,” he said, “We might end up being late,” he said, flashing a sheepish smile. Viktor snickered and gave a small bow.

“Sure, sure,” he said, “But one more thing…” Yuuri looked to him, head tilted slightly, Viktor swallowed, “I saw you skating yesterday before I left, and perhaps you’d like to skate sometime with me? I could show you some techniques if you wish,” he smiled, almost shyly, if Yuuri looked hard enough that is. But the younger senior could only stare helplessly in surprise before nodding dumbly, feeling a smile tug at the corner of his lips.

“I-I would like,” he said, eyes shining, “Very much.”

“Great!” Viktor said, almost breathlessly, before glancing at the near empty hallway. He cleared his throat, still smiling, “Well, guess we should start separating…after you, _krasavitsa_ ,” Viktor hummed. Yuuri blushed bright red at the Russian word.

“U-uh, y-yeah,” he sputtered, and before he could even bother to ask what that meant, he quickly turned on his heel and headed towards his next class, knowing full well that Viktor was following close behind.

 

**⍀** : **⌿**

The moment Yuuri stepped into his last block of the day, he felt himself becoming sick at the smell. His stomach was threatening to throw out the protein he had scarfed down and his body was crying for him to sit. He held his breath for the most part, doing his best to stave off the nausea for as long as he could. Though it wouldn’t be a surprise, most people couldn’t stomach the strong scent of drying paint, right? Or maybe his stomach wasn’t agreeing with the food from lunch. Perhaps that weird dish Viktor gave him to try was messing with his system. He let out a shaky breath as he eased into his seat, pulling out paints and brushes. He paused a moment, listening to his art teacher half-heartedly as they spoke of their assignment, which was to finish their sketch and paints of their self-portraits. Yuuri looked down at his and groaned, he was nearly finish, though he hated self-portraits. He sighed, working past his exhaustion and nausea in favor of opening a jar of paint.

He could do this, he thought, _I can do this._

He opened the paint and felt his stomach twist.

The reaction was instant and Yuuri closed the jar so tightly it was impossible to open again. Instead of painting, he opted on just looking over his sketch and fixing any details needed.

Tomorrow, he’d be better tomorrow.

After the art block incident, the bell had rung and Yuuri found himself leaving quickly once more. He had to go see Phichit tryout, but a part of him desperately wanted to go home. He wasn’t feeling well, he was tired and for some reason he kept wanting to barf in every single block. It was terrible!

As he entered the gymnasium where Phichit was stretching, he could feel his muscles screaming. He mentally swore to himself that when he got home, he was going straight to bed for a much needed rest. He made eye contact with his friend and gave a weak smile, to which his friend seemed concerned by, but he smiled nonetheless. Yuuri was grateful for that, sitting down almost lifelessly onto the bleachers set up. He watched as best as he could as his friend began his tryout session.

Needless to say, Phichit nailed it.

And it was clear in the way he talked excitedly about it as Yuuri walked home with him.

“I can’t believe it!” Phichit squealed, “I totally nailed my flips,” He sighed, looking up at the sky, “Mom’s gonna be so proud of me!”

Yuuri smiled, “ _I’m_ so proud of you Phichit!”

His friend grinned, “Now, I just need to nail all my flips on the rink,” he said, face full of determination and eagerness, “What do you say we hit the ice rink later on today?” he asked, as they stopped in front of Yuuri’s home. The senior let out a pout and shook his head.

“I wish,” he said, “But I haven’t been feeling all too well today,” he explained, rubbing his tummy with a frown. Phichit stared at the action, eyebrows knitting.

“Yuuri,” His friend began, “You don’t think…”

A look flashed past Yuuri’s face and he shook his head, “No,” he said, almost too quickly, “I’m just…just _sick_ ,” He swallowed dryly, “I ate something expired at one point and I’m just sick.”

“But, Yuuri-,”

“ _No_ ,” Came the response. Before anymore could be brought up, he waved his friend goodbye before the topic could be further discussed and quickly entered his home, refusing to let the last thing he wanted cross his mind.

 

**⍀** : **⌿**

 

**Thursday Afternoon**

It had been two days-three if you count Monday-since Yuuri’s sickness lasted, and he was beyond _scared_. He had been throwing up the past few days in the morning, his body feeling more drained than normal, and his back sore and hurting. He hadn’t been able to handle most smells, and as the days progressed and passed by, it felt like this whole ‘sickness’ was more than just a simple stomach flu.

His hands were trembling as he paced back and forth as he waited for his best friend to arrive. He was currently at home, in his room. His mother had kept him home after seeing how exhausted he had been, and though she tried to give him some form of medication, Yuuri knew that that wouldn’t fix anything. He stopped as he passed his mirror, eyes trained on his figure and at his lower stomach, he placed his hand over it, swallowing as he felt his anxiety kick up another notch.

_God_ , what was he to do? If this was more than just being sick, what was he going to do? Thinking about it had his stomach churning and he held back the need to throw up.

“Yuuri! I’m here!” Phichit said, flinging himself in and closing the door shut. He was panting, hair sticking to his face.

“Took you long enough,” Yuuri said, exasperated. Phichit shot him a look.

“Well, excuse me,” he huffed, “But who was it that asked me to go to the one over at-,”

“Okay, _okay_ ,” Yuuri groaned, “Just give it to me,” he said, “Please.” He held his hand out and Phichit gave him a sad look. He pulled out a wrapped box and handed to his friend. Yuuri looked at the box, his heart pounding against his chest.

This was it.

This would determine everything.

He gulped, moving to get it over with as quick as he could. His friend could only watch, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, his hand shot out and he stopped Yuuri from moving. Yuuri looked at him, fear evident in his eyes and on his face. Phichit gave his shoulder a squeeze.

“Whatever is, I’ll be here, alright?” He said, flashing a sincere smile. Yuuri nodded, swallowing down the lump in throat.

“Thanks,” he said, shakily.

 

**⍀** : **⌿**

When Yuuri came back into his room, Phichit was laying on his bed, staring up at his phone. But the moment the omega came in, he shot up and looked at him.

“Well?” He asked, almost impatiently. Yuuri gave a helpless shrug.

“We have to wait two minutes,” He explained, sharing Phichit’s grimace at the anticipation. Phichit bit his lip before clearing his throat.

“So…have you thought about what you’ll do?”

Yuuri exhaled shakily, shaking his head, “I’d rather not,” he croaked. Phichit nodded.

Silence filled the room and soon enough, two minutes passed and Yuuri left to go get it. When he came back, the tension in the room had built. He closed the door, the test in his hand. When he turned, Phichit saw he had his eyes closed.

“Well?” He asked.

“I c-can’t look,” Yuuri gasped, trembling violently, “I-I _can’t_! You do it!” He said, holding it out to Phichit. His friend stepped back, horror flashing through his eyes as he held his hands up.

“ _No_!” He yelped, shocked at the idea, “This is for _you_ , Yuuri, you have to be the one to do it!”

The omega whimpered before opening his eyes and looking at Phichit. His friend could see just how scared he was, and he felt it radiating off of him like steam. Yuuri shakily brought his hand back towards him, eyes not leaving Phichit’s for a moment before he seemed to force himself to look.

And when he did, both held their breaths.

“It’s…it’s…” Yuuri swallowed, looking at the green plus sign that seemed to glare at him. He blinked a million times, stared at it and tried to will the green to turn to red. He wanted the plus to become a minus. The positive, a negative. He felt like the whole world was crumbling and he was falling. All his thoughts closed up, his body tensed, and his eyes blurred.

“Yuuri?” He heard Phichit call. But it seemed so far, and he couldn’t reach it. He felt distant.

“ _Yuuri?_ ”

A hand touched him and it all came crashing down like a tsunami. It was like being struck by lightning. Instant and unpredictable. He looked at his friend, and he was lost. He had so many emotions flooding through him; joy, _fear_ , pride, _horror_. He dropped the test and his hands flew to his lower stomach.

“I’m…” He swallowed, fat tears sliding down his face, “ _I’m pregnant_.”

And that was all it took for Yuuri’s world to come crashing down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ Welp, off to create more chaos!
> 
> Sorry this is shorter than normal and a day late, my computer broke down (I was _terrified_ )
> 
> °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° So, Yuuri's pregnant (Now, the real drama can begin!) Thoughts? 
> 
>  
> 
> ✧ ─=≡Σ((( つ•̀ω•́)つ
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Apologies for any grammar errors!!
> 
> Please leave a comment or a critique (if ya want!)
> 
> Wanna bug me just because or ask questions? Go visit me on tumblr--> @paidenzilla


	4. Rumors-August 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Four Weeks Pregnant-Monday morning**

It was funny.

All it takes is one small choice to either break it or make it, and then it leaves a great impact on your life. But, the small choices are usually the ones that do it, right?

Not that what he did wasn’t small, but at the time it didn’t seem so… _bad_. Losing your virginity to your idol, that wasn’t such a hard choice to think about, right? Especially when they were someone who you’ve always wanted to get close to. Maybe it was just a simple act that most horny teenagers do, but to Yuuri, it was intimate, _magical_ even. And, yes, he may have been drunk, and _sure_ it wasn’t the brightest ideas ever to have sex in such a state, but if he was truthful, he wouldn’t change it for the world.

However, now, that small choice and innocent thought took a sharp turn. Yuuri knew his luck was running out, especially with how Viktor was drunk enough to not remember, but for it to have gone to this drastic change of events, he had no idea how to even beginning reacting.

In the aftermath, Yuuri was lying in his bed. It had been almost a whole week since he had found out the truth. And he was still having trouble trying to wrap his mind around it and to just take it all in. He would pause every time he passed a mirror and he would just stare. Stare right at his abdomen and try to imagine the life currently living in him. He tried to imagine his stomach extending, becoming round as his body made room for the baby living in him. But it was hard. _Extremely_ difficult to even see it.

He didn’t even know how to feel, didn’t know how to take it all in. He knew he was pregnant. Confirmed it with a simple test. He suffered the symptoms, waking up and throwing his guts out, feeling horrible back pains, and exhaustion. Top it all off with his anxiety and active mind, it was quite a trip. He wondered if he should feel happy, or maybe excited to know that he was going to carry his idol’s child. But no matter how hard he tried to conjure up any positive emotion, it always came crashing down with knowing that his life was going to have to be put on hold to make room for this new-unexpected-addition.

Of course, he knew the alternatives, the easiest way to get out of this problem and forget it ever happened. But the very thought had him feeling horrible, and he couldn’t bear to almost hear the scream of anguish at the thought of killing the small being in him. He didn’t dare think that thought, he couldn’t. How could he take a life? How could he kill this child and live on knowing that he carried his idol’s child once in him without ever telling him and look him in the eye? How would he be able to shake off _that_ kind of guilt?

He couldn’t. It was just unforgivable.

He couldn’t do that to himself, and he couldn’t do that to Viktor.

So, instead, he simmered in his fear. He let himself soak up the worry. And adding on the fact that the _Viktor Nikiforov_ was the father, was just an added measure of guilt to his cake of bad choices.

He let out a broken sob as he leaned over the toilet, having just finished throwing up last night’s dinner and leaving his stomach feeling horribly empty. He didn’t bother letting his burning head rest against the cool porcelain, he didn’t deserve that kind of comfort.

His mind swam with too many thoughts, making a migraine form from how over stuffed it felt and he decided that he’d need to stop moping soon and actually deal with it. So he was pregnant, they’ve established that. Now he has to go about and make a plan. How would he tell his parents? Would he tell Viktor?

He leaned back, wiping his eyes and sniffling. He flushed the toilet and stood, moving towards the sink to wash his face and brush his teeth. He tried to stop staring at his flat stomach that would soon grow, tried not to imagine the bump that was soon to show. He knew that he was on borrowed time, he’d have to tell his parents first, he’d have to tell them that their son got pregnant because he was irresponsible and stupid. He’d have to go to a doctor because he knew _nothing_ on omega pregnancies.

What would happen? He knew the basics well enough to know that in nine months he’d have a mini him and Viktor in his arms-okay, that made him feel something-and that his body would start preparing milk after that. His future was going to be put on hold for sure, but he was glad that it was his last year of high school-college could be taken online or at a local community college. There was also his ice skating…he paused mid-brushing his teeth and stared down at the swirling water from the faucet. How would he be able to survive not ice skating for nine months? Or even a year? Or maybe more? Ice skating was his _life_. It was his getaway from the world. He spat into the sink, feeling his anxiety die down to numbness.

How would he tell Viktor? _Should_ he tell Viktor? Ice was _his_ life as well. It was his goal. His dream and career. He had a world winning record, he had medals to win. _He had a life_. Yuuri knew his was over for now, no one knew who he was. He hadn’t won any medals, hadn’t made any real impact. He was a no-body as far as anyone could tell. And a baby would be a big responsibility, they were something that you couldn’t just abandon.

 _A baby would end it for him_ , he thought as he rinsed his mouth. If Yuuri had learned anything from being around Viktor, it would be that he knew that the Alpha would stand by his side. He knew Viktor would stop everything so that he could take responsibility and help him. Guilt prickled at his brain, it tugged at his heart, ate away at his conscious. He couldn’t do that to Viktor…he couldn’t let the alpha suffer because of him. Viktor’s life would be miserable with him, Yuuri knew this. The other may be his friend, but he was positive that that was all Viktor saw him as. To tell him that he was pregnant with his kid, it would end it all because not only did he _lie_ about not knowing who he slept with, but now he was carrying their child- _their mistake…_

The thought made him hurt in ways he didn’t know he could, and as he rinsed his mouth, he began wondering if that would be how Viktor would see it. Would their child be a mistake in his eyes? Would he see it as the consequence of what never should’ve happened? Without him knowing, his hand had moved down to his belly where the baby was living. He felt something flutter within him and in that moment, Yuuri knew that no matter what, their baby wasn’t a mistake. They couldn’t be. They had done nothing wrong, they weren’t the one who asked to be given life.

Maybe it was his omega side, or parental instincts, or _whatever_ , but Yuuri felt a surge of pride and protection flush through him. He looked down at his belly, and for once, he actually smiled. Regardless of what Viktor thought, this would _always_ be his baby, and he would love them.

Then, he thought back to the Alpha. Should he tell him? He bit his lip, thinking it over. There was probably someone _way_ better than Yuuri that was most likely the one for Viktor.

And the more he thought along that thought, the closer he had come to a decision.

He would not tell Viktor.

His life may be over, but he wouldn’t dare take Viktor away from the spotlight.

 

 **⍀** : **⌿**

“You’re _what_?!

Phichit stared at Yuuri with wide eyes, almost dropping his book in disbelief.

“You can’t be serious,” he added, shaking his head.

They were in the library, it was where they lingered before school started, and Yuuri had taken that time to tell Phichit his decision. The omega had been firm and sincere about it, making it sound that way so the other part in him that yearned for Viktor would understand that they would not have the alpha. He looked at his friend, face blank.

“I _am_ serious,” he replied back, “I can’t do that to him, Phichit; I _can’t_.”

His friend shook his head, “No, no, _no_ ,” The junior declared, eyes blazing as he slammed the book he was looking at shut, “That’s not your decision Yuuri! He has a right to know! For hecking sakes, _he’s the father_!”

“Shh!” Yuuri hissed, looking around, making sure no one had turned their attention to them, “Do you want to tell the whole freaking world?!”

“I don’t think you understand the situation, Yuuri,” his friend snapped, but he lowered his voice down, “You’re pregnant with _Viktor Nikiforov’s_ child, he has a right to know.”

Yuuri tossed him a look, “And then what? He puts his whole future on hold because _I_ couldn’t control myself?”

“It takes two,” Phichit frowned, “It takes two to tango, Yuuri, and by _golly_ did you guys tango.”

“That’s a horrible way to put it, and no.”

“He’s as much as at fault as you! He needs to take responsibility!”

Yuuri turned from the book shelf to face Phichit, eyes dark and a scowl plastered onto his face, “It’s _my_ kid,” He growled, “It’s _my_ body. _I’ll_ decide what to do and _I_ believe that this is not what Viktor needs for his life,” he said, hands subconsciously flying to his stomach, “ _He’s_ going places, Phichit, _he_ has a life to live,” His voice cracked at the end and he had to turn away so his friend wouldn’t see his tears, “And…and he doesn’t even _remember_ that night how would he even believe me?”

“For someone who doesn’t want Viktor to remember, you seem awfully hurt by it,” Phichit said, eyeing him carefully. Yuuri made no response, and it took a moment before he realized that his shoulders were shaking lightly. Phichit sighed, placing the book back, “Yuuri,” He began, unsure of where to start, “I’m sorry…” he looked down at the ground, fidgeting with a loose carpet thread with his foot, “You’re right, it is your choice to have the father in or out…but don’t you think he deserves to know and at least tell you his peace?”

Yuuri nodded, sniffling and wiping at his face, “H-he does…” he said softly, so softly that Phichit had to move closer, “But I can’t destroy his life. Don’t you understand? He’s got a great future ahead of him, who am I to ruin it by bringing a kid into it? I already feel bad for not telling him about that night, the least I can do is spare him any parental duties.”

Phichit let out a slow breath, he knew there was no point in talking Yuuri into changing his mind. Once the senior made a decision, he stuck by it, no matter how terrible it was. Knowing it was a lost battle, he leaned back against the shelf and looked at him, “Have you told your parents?”

There was a scoff, “Of course not,” came the sour reply, “How do you tell your parents that you’re pregnant?”

“ _You’re pregnant_?!”

Both heads whipped around and stared in shock and alarm at the new voice. Christophe stood there with a surprised and intrigued expression as he looked at both of them. Neither reacted, still too caught off guard before suddenly Yuuri pushed his way past the other junior, a hand covering his mouth. Phichit broke out of his trance.

“Yuuri!” He called, running forward before being stopped by Christophe.

“He’s pregnant?” The teen repeated. Phichit scowled and shoved by him, not giving a response, but that was all Christophe needed and he could only stare in surprise at the news. He turned, ready to follow after them both before he bumped into Guang Hong.

“Hey, Chris,” He greeted, “Did you find a book for the project-whoa, hey, where’s the fi-?”

“You’ll never believe it! Yuuri’s pregnant!” Christophe blurted without thinking and the news had Guang Hong staring with equal surprise.

“Yuuri? As in _Yuuri Katsuki_?” He said, disbelief evident. Christophe nodded.

“I heard it myself,” he said, “I never thought he was the kind of the guy,” He added. Guang Hong nodded.

“Me neither,” He replied, “Do you know who the father is?”

Christophe shook his head, “No idea…who do you think?”

And that was how it began.

 

 **⍀** : **⌿**

Yuuri ran straight towards the bathroom and barged his way into an empty stall. He gagged as he released what his stomach was forcing out. The bathroom door opened and Phichit found his way towards his friend, waiting for him to finish. He was worried, horribly worried. Everyone knew that gossip could spread like wildflower, and Christophe knew _plenty_ of people who could spread that information faster than he could say stop. Once the awful retching from Yuuri stopped and the toilet flushed, he straightened up as best as he could and worked up a small smile.

“Yuuri,” he began, but stopped at the request of the other, who lifted a hand up. Phichit paused, simply watching and waiting patiently as Yuuri cleaned his mouth and face. When he was finished, he stared down at the sink, not saying a word.

“Yuuri?” Phichit began again, keeping his voice down.

This time, his friend reacted and he looked over at him, his tired brown eyes looking bloodshot and his face flushed and red. He let out a dry chuckle and shook his head, “The universe hates me,” he said, but his voice sounded hoarse and choked up. Phichit moved forward and Yuuri shook his head, “I’m cursed…first the stupid party incident, then the pregnancy, and now _this_? Geez, I really am being punished,” he said before he completely bursted into tears. Phichit moved forward, moving to hug his friend tightly.

“No, no, no, no,” Phichit said, gently, shaking his head as he took his friend into his arms, trying desperately to calm him, “Yuuri, listen, this is _not_ punishment, alright? You did nothing wrong. This is just a bad start, things will smooth out, okay?”

He sniffled, clinging tight to his best friend, “Phichit,” he gasped, “Pr-promise me you won’t tell Viktor the truth,” he begged, “Don’t tell anyone, please.”

Phichit bit his bottom lip and nodded, slowly, “I promise.”

Yuuri could only sob, feeling the relief from Phichit’s words, but also fear from imagining the storm that was waiting outside for him.

 

 **⍀** : **⌿**

The news of Yuuri being pregnant ran through the school like a virus. All grade levels and every student, including the teachers lucky enough to hear, gossiped and looked around for the senior. Whispers of curiosity and pity vibrated off the walls and all came crashing down on top of Yuuri like a tidal wave. The senior was embarrassed and horrified to know that his secret was tossed around like a piece of paper being read off by everyone and followed by names and comments.

He felt like a prisoner on trial, the weight of his secret hanging over his head like a dark storm cloud. He swallowed as he made his way towards the cafeteria. He had skipped out first and second block and hung out in the nurse’s office to gather himself and to avoid seeing Viktor. He was the _last_ person he wanted to see because the omega in him would yearn for the comfort of an alpha that wasn’t his. He held his lunch tray tightly, eyes averted and staring down at the ground, occasionally looking up to keep from crashing into anybody. He almost did earlier, and the result had crushed him when two freshman had easily spotted him out.

“ _Hey be careful idiot, don’t you know who that is_?”

“ _No, who?”_

_“He’s the one with the baby! You almost squished him!”_

_“Whoah!_ That’s _Katsuki!_ _Must’ve been one helluva night for that lucky bastard who fucked him_.”

“ _Idiot! Quiet! We’re so sorry, Yuuri-!”_

“ _Katsuki’s got a bun in the oven!_ ”

“ _Shut up, you fucking…_ ”

He had quickly bolted away, the way that guy had talked about him had him wanting to cry all over again, and though the girl beside him was trying to help, her words didn’t bring him any piece either. So, yeah, he made sure not to have any more incidents like that.

He quickly found an empty table near the back of the cafeteria and he sat down, pushing the tray away from him and laying his head against the cool surface. He sighed, trying to block out the sound of people laughing and talking. He wished Phichit was here to distract him, but the other had cheerleader practice during this time. He sighed again, closing his eyes, only to have them pop open again as an object slammed down on the table. He shot up quickly, head swaying from the rush and he groaned, clutching his head as he made to glare at the person who had caused him this. However, it vanished when he met the smiling presence of Viktor and he felt like crying all over again. _Stupid hormones._

“V-Viktor,” he breathed, feeling his pulse quicken slightly.

“Yuuri!” the Russian grinned, “I was wondering where you were, you normally sit near the windows…”

He smiled weakly and shrugged, “I didn’t feel like being around a crowd today, I guess,” he said, hoping to get the subtle message across. But, he should’ve known that subtlety and Viktor did _not_ mix well. As expected, the other remained unperturbed and instead he smiled on as he went to open his container. Yuuri tried to keep his smile up, he really did, but the moment the smell of Viktor’s food hit his nostrils- _oh god, what was that?!_ -he found himself feeling sick again. He lifted a hand up and covered his nose, his face pale and ashen as he stared at the offending food. Viktor noticed and he paused, blinking in surprise before quickly closing his container.

“So…it’s true.”

Yuuri’s heart sunk as he put his hand down, “Yeah…” Was all he could say, as he managed to meet the other’s gaze. Silence washed over them once more before Viktor cleared his throat and opened his mouth.

“Are you keeping it? Yuuri frowned, he was not expecting that. He had expected Viktor to feel embarrassed about being around him and leave, or worse yet call him something. But, once again the Alpha had proved him wrong and surprised him.

“Yeah…I am,” he answered truthfully, which wasn’t a lie. Yuuri had never even thought about adoption, there was no way he was going to give up his and Viktor’s child. No way in hell would someone else be _that_ lucky.

“Who’s the dad?” he asked, breaking Yuuri’s thoughts-and a good thing too, the omega was starting to feel upset at the thought.

“He’s not involved,” he responded curtly. Now it was Viktor’s turn to frown.

“Not involved? Does he not want to…?”

He shook his head, “No…he doesn’t know about it.”

Viktor furrowed his eyebrows, “Doesn’t know…? You didn’t tell him?”

“No,” Yuuri said, arms folding over his chest, “And I’d prefer it to stay that way.”

“Wait, Yuuri, that’s not for you to-”

“ _Yes_ it is, actually,” he said, indignantly, “I’m the one carrying this baby, shouldn’t it be up to me on who _I_ want to assist?”

Viktor seemed to struggle a moment with his words, “W-well no…I mean _yes_ , I-I guess? But you should tell him first before you decide, he may want to help.”

How hilarious, Yuuri thought ironically, he doesn’t know but yet he still insists for the father to be involved. He let out an irritated sigh and crossed his arms over his chest, “Look, I know it’s unfair, but he doesn’t deserve this,” He said.

“What?”

Yuuri bit on his lip for a moment, turning his head to look at the busy cafeteria before sighing to answer Viktor’s question. He looked down at the table, a melancholy expression on his face “He doesn’t deserve _this_. I’m the one who’s _screwed_ , but he can get away scot-free! Why spoil it? Why be involved when he has his future set up for him? Besides, there’s always someone else who’s better than me…someone who’s not pregnant.”

Viktor reached out and grabbed his hand, giving it a soft squeeze, “There’s _no one_ better than you, Yuuri, pregnant or not.”

The amount of sincerity in Viktor’s eyes had Yuuri looking away and blushing brightly under the intense gaze. How true would that statement last if he knew? He pulled his hand away gently.

“Viktor,” Yuuri began slowly, swallowing the lump that was starting to form in his throat, “I’m trying to protect him,” _You_ , was what he wanted to say, but he only hoped it showed in his eyes, “I don’t want the father involved because I _know_ he’d be better off without me and a kid. He has so much going for him, he shouldn’t let a knocked up omega like me hold him back.”

After that, the bell rang and Yuuri was quick to stand, ignoring the way Viktor looked at him as if confused. And he had every right to be. Because to him, it seemed as though Yuuri had said that in a way as though it were meant for the alpha himself.

He had no idea that it was.

 

 **⍀** : **⌿**

When Yuuri had gotten home, he had made a firm decision that he would tell his parents that day. There was no point in waiting for them to find out in their own ways, he figured it’d be better to just get it out in the open. Plus, it would be a great stress-reliever on his part to have help with the appointments and, well, whatever else may occur through these next months.

He sighed as he walked in, setting his backpack down by the door. He briefly wondered if he should go get the test to show them as proof, but the moment he walked into the open dining space, he stopped.

His mother and father, along with his sister were there. They looked as though they had been waiting for them, each carrying an undefinable expression on their face. He fidgeted with his hands, gulping silently as he stepped into the room to greet them.

“H-hey mom,” he smiled, though it was strained, “Dad…Mari…”

“Yuuri,” his mother greeted, giving a small smile, “Come here, sweetheart?”

He did, moving in to sit next to his mother. Once he was close enough, he was pulled into a tight squeezing hug, one that had him fix his glasses when they became lopsided. His mother let go and gave a look over, before nodding, “First off, how was your day?”

Something was off, and Yuuri had a feeling he knew. He rubbed the back of his neck, “I-it was…” _terrible. Horrible. The worst day ever._ “Fine.”

His mother nodded, before looking back towards his dad and sister, and then back at him, “Is there anything you want to tell us?”

So they knew.

Yuuri took in a deep breath, a long shaky one before letting it out, feeling himself getting ready to cry, “Y-you know?”

Mari was the one to step forward, nodding her head, “We were cleaning today. The trash in your room was full,” She pulled out the pregnancy box and showed it to him. Yuuri felt his insides freeze up and all he could do was just stare. The words he had wanted to say was stuck in his throat and all he could do was watch as another piece of his world came crashing down. Concern covered his mother’s face and she stood up, reaching out and pulling him into a tight hug.

Yuuri barely realized he had been crying until he felt the warm embrace of his mother around him. He clung tightly to her, burrowing his face into her shoulder and breathing in her scent. He squeezed his eyes shut, shoulders shaking, “I-I’m so sorry!” he cried out, “I-I d-didn’t mean f-for this t…to happen,” he choked out. His mother rubbed circles along his back.

“Shh, shh,” She cooed softly, “It’s alright, calm down,” She said, gently easing him from his sobbing. Yuuri did his best, pulling back to wipe at his eyes and nose. He did his best to take in deep calming breaths, working hard to keep from hyperventilating. Mari stepped forward, pulling into another hug.

“We’re not angry, little brother,” She said.

“She’s right,” His father piped up, “Disappointed, maybe. But we’re not angry.” Yuuri moved a little to look at him, “What’s done is done, all we can do is move forward.”

“S-so…you’re not going to abandon me? Or k-kick me out?”

His mother laughed lightly, “Oh, Yuuri, why on earth would you ever think such a thought?”

Yuuri shrugged, “Some parents do that…”

“Yuuri, do you think we’re those type of people?” His sister asked, looking at him through squinted eyes. Yuuri blushed and shook his head quickly.

“N-no…”

“Well, then there we go,” his mother hummed, “But on to more pressing matters, what are your plans Yuuri? A baby is a huge responsibility, and we need to know what your decision is.”

Yuuri swallowed and let out his breath slowly, “I-I’m keeping it,” he answered, “I don’t want to give them away.”

“What does the father think?” Mari asked, eyebrow raised. Yuuri furrowed his eyebrows.

“He doesn’t know,” He began, “At all…”

“Yuuri,” his mother began, “That doesn’t seem fair.”

“I know…but he doesn’t even remember being with me,” he said quickly, “…we were both pretty drunk, and I’m the only one who remembers what happens.”

“Who is he?” His father asked. At this, Yuuri felt his nervousness return.

“Viktor…Viktor Nikiforov,” He looked down at the floor.

“That famous ice dancer you’re always talking about?” His dad said, pursing his lips. Yuuri bristled, but nodded nonetheless.

“Figure skater actually…” he corrected. His mother stepped in before things could start going in a different direction.

“Back to the subject at hand,” She said, “Yuuri, we’re here to help. I’ll help you with setting up appointments and we’ll all get through this, together as a family,” She reached out to place both hands on his shoulders, “ _But_ , I really feel that you should include Viktor…he is the father, and he does need to know. Especially if you’re going to keep them.”

Yuuri looked down and shrugged, “I know…but I _can’t_. He has a life, mom. I care about him too much than to tear him down by taking away his future,” he added. His mother gave him a sad look, but nodded anyways.

“Okay,” She said, “It is your choice. But being a single parent isn’t easy.”

“All I can do is ask for your help,” he said, looking hopefully at his family.

“Of course,” they all agreed.

And to Yuuri, if felt like his world got a little lighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ It's funny because secrets aren't gonna last forever.
> 
>  
> 
> (ﾉ´･ω･)ﾉ ﾐ ┸━┸ prepare yourself for table-flipping drama that's coming up next!
> 
>  
> 
> (◕◞౪◟◕✿) 
> 
> And thank you so much for the comments guys! They really do encourage me to continue!!! So please, keep them coming!!
> 
> Also, this story is mainly focusing on Yuuri's perspective of everything, but you all will get to see a side of Viktor come up-though I won't tell you when! But the next chapter should be pleasing to you all, so please, stay tuned!
> 
>  
> 
> **P.s, I did get my computer fixed! So, updating should start going on regular schedule this week!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ✧ ─=≡Σ((( つ•̀ω•́)つ
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Apologies for any grammar errors!!
> 
> Please leave a comment or a critique (if ya want!)
> 
> Wanna bug me? Get sneaks peeks? Or ask questions? Go visit me on tumblr--> @paidenzilla


	5. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Five weeks Pregnant.**

“ _So…how did your parents take the news_?”

Yuuri laid across his bed on his back, eyes staring up at his ceiling and his phone held close to his ear, he sighed, “As well as any parent could I guess,” he replied, “I mean…they kind of found out while I was at school…hiding it in my trash can wasn’t the smartest of choices,” he added, giving a small chuckle. He heard Phichit snort from the other side.

“ _Who hides their tests in the trashcans? That’s such a cliché pregnant teen move_ ,” He teased. Yuuri scoffed.

“Wow, thanks,” he said, a hand rubbing his belly, “Glad to know I fit in perfectly with them.”

“ _What about the no help from the father part? How’d they take that_?”

“Well, my mom is still trying to convince me to tell him, but other than that, they’re respecting my decision,” Yuuri sighed, moving to sit up, “I don’t know why everyone seems so against it…is it really that bad for me to want to spare him the torture? I mean, look at it Phichit, he’s the _Viktor Nikiforov_ , a living ice skating legend.”

“ _Yes, well he’s also the_ Viktor Nikiforov _, the living father to my best friend’s baby_ ,” Came the retort, “ _But in all seriousness, we just don’t want you to have to go through this alone. I mean, Yuuri, are you even thinking about how much responsibility you’re shouldering?_ ”

“Yeah…I am,” he answer solemnly. Yuuri knew just how much he was putting on his plate, after all, being a single parent wasn’t exactly the easiest job ever. Sure he’d have his parents to help him, along with his friends, but when he looked at the big picture, he was giving up a lot.

“ _Are you sure you want to keep the baby_?” Phichit asked, snapping Yuuri out of his thoughts.

“W-what? Of course I do,” Came the offended response, “Phichit, I already told you how I feel about abortion.”

“ _No! No,_ ” Phichit amended quickly, “ _I mean…are you sure you don’t want to give it up for adoption? You have a future too, ya know…and getting rid of a kid doesn’t mean killing them. You can easily find someone who will want them, there could be a family somewhere who would want them._ ”

An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach and Yuuri took a moment to think. His friend did have a point, but at the same time, he was at the point where he was going to get ready to begin his life. Had he been a junior or younger, maybe he would’ve considered it, but he was already becoming an adult. On the other hand…he wasn’t sure he felt ready. To drop everything to become a parent?

“ _You could always try later when you’re actually ready to. And who knows…maybe the next time it won’t be an accident._ ”

“But wouldn’t that just be taking the easy route?” Yuuri began, “I mean, what you’re saying that I should just have the baby, give them to someone else, and then have another when I feel it’s time, right?” He frowned, “But, that doesn’t seem exactly fair. It’s like telling me to forget they ever existed. How will they feel about it when they’re older? It’ll feel like I’m stabbing them back if I let them go and then have another kid years later. I mean, I can’t exactly give an excuse here, Phichit,” He said, voice shaking slightly, “I’m a senior getting ready to graduate this year, I have my college plans set, and sure, I may have wanted to continue figure skating, but isn’t that what college was for?” he was becoming defensive, trying to get the other to see reason.

To give up this baby because he wanted to do his own thing? Wasn’t that kind of selfish?

He heard Phichit sigh from the other side, “ _Yuuri, you know that’s not what I meant. But, I get it. I’m sorry for pushing the envelope_.”

Yuuri sat up and shifted closer to his pillows, “No, don’t be…I’m just…I’m really nervous about this all Phichit. My mom already made an appointment for next Saturday and well, I’m kind of…excited?” Phichit gave a laugh.

“ _Oh Yuuri_ , _it does sound exciting. You’ll get to see lil’ Katsuki!_ ” His friend mused, before a loud gasp came from him, “ _O-M-G! You have to send me a picture so I can post it!_ ”

“What? Why?” Yuuri asked, “I mean everyone at school already knows, and I don’t feel comfortable having more eyes peeking into my life.”

“ _Oh, don’t be such a worry wart,_ ” Phichit pouted, “ _As the designated uncle of your kid, it is my job to post it to the world!_ ”

“I’ll think about it,” Yuuri smiled.

 

 **⍀** : **⌿**

 

**Wednesday-First Block**

Yuuri crashed through the bathroom door, barely closing the stall door and reaching the toilet in time as he let out the contents in his stomach. He practically threw himself against the porcelain, letting his body do what it needed to. He really hated this part of the pregnancy, and he hoped that it was almost over with. How long did it even last? He’d have to make sure to ask the doctor when he visits.

Through his puking, he didn’t hear the door to the bathroom being opened. He sucked in a shaky breath as he finished his business and he quickly flushed the toilet, not really wanting to catch the sight of this morning’s breakfast floating in the toilet. He wiped his face and stood, trying to gather himself.

“Oi!” Came a shout, and then there was a loud bang against the stall door. Yuuri jumped, eyes wide as he barely registered whatever just happened. He held his stomach lightly before turning around slowly, adjusting his glasses. Were the other stalls full?

He opened the stall door slowly, eyes wide as he came face to face with the stranger. Piercing green eyes stared back at him. The stranger was shorter than him, but the way he held himself made him look bigger, and that dark scowl on his face did nothing to ease Yuuri’s nerves.

“’bout time _pig_ ,” The boy spat, and Yuuri held his hands up. The other looked him over, eyes inspecting him. Then, he was moving closer and Yuuri tried not to flinch as he felt the other sniff him. Those green eyes widened momentarily before the scowl returned, “So you _are_ pregnant,” came the quiet response.

Once more, Yuuri was taken aback, and he looked at the other, feeling a sense of familiarity before it hit him. He nearly dropped his jaw. It was _Yuri Plisetsky_. Goodness gracious, this day was off to a _great_ start. Yuuri cleared his throat, working up a response,

“Y-yes,” he began, “I am…is there a problem?”

Yuri lifted his eyes from the senior’s belly and stared at him with a blank expression, before he suddenly leaned in closer, lifting a hand to point at him, almost accusingly, “Whose kid is it?” He asked. Yuuri frowned.

“Why is that-,”

“ _Answer_ the question,” Came the growled response.

Yuuri felt his back press lightly against the stall door and he gulped, “I can’t tell you.”

“Can’t or won’t?” Yuri pressed on, eyeing him with full intensity.

“B-both…”

“Why?” Yuri asked, leaning back, “Are you ashamed of them?”

“No! Of course not,” Yuuri said quickly, “It’s just…not really…any of your business to know,” he finished, lamely, though his hands were curling into tight fists and he could feel his nails digging into his flesh.

Yuri pursed his lips before folding his arms over his chest, “It happened at the party, didn’t it?” He said, though it sounded mostly to himself. Yuuri’s eyes widened briefly and he felt his blood run cold. The younger tsked, muttering curses to himself, “… _the son-of-a…stupid_ …”

Yuuri tried to make sense of his mutterings, but it was quickly forgotten as those green eyes were back on him. Yuri leaned in close to his face, eyeing his darkly, “ _You_ are an _IDIOT_!” He shouted at him before turning around and walking out as quickly as he came, leaving Yuuri to only stare in shock and confusion at his insult.

 

 **⍀** : **⌿**

**Wednesday-After school**

 

The ice skating rink wasn’t as crowded as it used to be in Viktor’s opinion. When he first arrived, his appearance had drawn large crowds of fans and paparazzi, leaving no room for him to skate in peace. But now, as the months passed and his arrival became a faded event, the ice rink went back to its near-empty state, leaving Viktor to dwell happily in his own thoughts without being interrupted.

Or so he thought.

The doors to the ice rink slammed open, disrupting his flow as he made to do a toe-loop jump and causing him to nearly stumble face first onto the ice. He caught himself, luckily, and turned swiftly to face the cause of the sudden noise. His face went from annoyance to glee as he saw Yuri walk inside, though he failed to see the look on his face.

“Hey! Viktor!” The young Russian snapped, “I need to have a word with you!”

“Yuri!” He chirped, breaking out into a wide grin, “What a pleasure surprise!”

“Cut the crap old man-,”

“-Old man? I’m eighteen-,”

“-And explain this whole baby situation!”

That had Viktor slowing down in his glides, his smile faltering as he neared the rink’s wall, “Baby situation?” he said, looking puzzled, before realization dawned on him and he chuckled, “Oh, you mean Yuuri’s baby situation,” he said, stopping at the wall and leaning over it. Yuri was still scowling at him, but nodded nonetheless.

“ _Yes_ , that situation,” The teen said, exasperated, “What the hell were you thinking?!”

Viktor let out a noise of surprise as he was pulled forward by the collar of his shirt, “What was I- _what_?” He said, clearly confused.

That only seemed to further agitate the other, “Don’t play dumb with me Nikiforov! There was no else with you at that party other than Katsuki!”

Viktor pried off the other’s hands from his shirt and frowned, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Yuri,” He said, “I know there was _someone_ , but to say that I had sex with Yuuri…” he trailed off, pausing as if in deep thought. There was no way he was with Yuuri at the party, right? He could barely get closer to him other than as a friend. Still, there would’ve been no way he would agree to have sex with someone he just met…right…? But then again, that wouldn’t exactly be the first time him and Yuuri met, would it?

“Are you calling me a liar?” Yuri huffed, folding his arms over his chest as he brought Viktor out of his thoughts, “I know what I saw. You and Katsuki were flirting with each other and then you disappear and wake up _naked_. Now, weeks later the Pig turns out pregnant,” He gave him a look, “How do you explain that!?”

Viktor had no response for that, it _did_ in a sense make sense. “If that did happen,” He began, slowly, almost cautiously, “ _If_ it did, then why would Yuuri not tell me?”

This time, Yuri was taken aback, and he frowned, “I…” he closed his mouth, then opened it again, “I don’t know.”

Viktor nodded and his smile returned, he tapped the younger’s nose with his index finger, “Then it didn’t happen, right? Yuuri wouldn’t keep this secret from me,” he said, though he felt relieved, he also felt strangely upset. Almost jealous that someone else had gotten to his Yuuri before he could’ve.

“B-but I saw it!” Yuri spluttered, still trying to get the other to understand. Viktor tsked and shook his head.

“Maybe you thought you saw us?” He shrugged, “I don’t know what to tell you,” he added. Yuri continued to frown, then, he snapped his eyes up and glowered at the alpha.

“Whatever,” he said, “I know what I saw.” And he was determined to prove it.

 

 **⍀** : **⌿**

 

Phichit sighed as he rested down on the bleachers, cheer practice had just finished and he felt horribly sore. They had done a lot of extensive stretches, leaving his legs achy. He reached for the water by his feet and waved goodbye to some of the other cheerleaders who were heading home. Deciding that he should get moving too, he chugged his water and stood up, moving towards the lockers to grab his stuff.

However, what he didn’t expect to find was someone leaning against one of the metal lockers, a hood over their head. Phichit frowned, his heart race picking up as he stepped inside carefully.

“Uh…pardon me,” he said, unsure of how to go along with this scenario, “Did you need something?” The hooded figure looked up and turned to his direction.

“Finally!” They said, standing up and taking off their hood, revealing short blonde hair and green eyes. The junior let out a puff of air and placed a hand over his chest, though he wouldn’t admit, he had for a brief moment been terrified.

“What the hell?” He said, leaning back against a wall, “Look, I know you just moved here and all, but surely you know that dressing up like some mugger isn’t the best way to wait for someone,” he retorted, shaking his head before moving forward to get to his locker.

“Sorry,” The Russian replied back, rolling his eyes.

“Whatever,” Phichit said, “Now, what can I help you with?”

“Straight to the point,” Yuri scoffed, “I like that. But anyways, it’s about your friend, Pi- _Katsuki_ ,” he said. Phichit paused briefly as he unlocked his locker, but he resumed quickly to not make it seem obvious.

“Is this about his pregnancy?” Phichit asked, his voice coming out more defensive than he had intended. But who could blame him? This was his best friend the other was talking about, and he was willing to attack if needed. Yuri, sensing the beta becoming agitated, backed up a little and stuffed his hands into his jacket’s pockets.

“Relax,” Yuri said, “I’m not here to fight. I’m here to prove I’m right.”

“Prove you’re right?” Phichit said, turning around and staring at the other suspiciously, “About what?”

Yuri felt his eyebrow twitch and he let out a long sigh, “The father,” He moved closer this time, “Its Viktor isn’t it?”

For a moment, time seemed to slow down. Phichit felt his blood grow cold and he looked around, almost afraid that someone else was looking around and listening, “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” He said, grabbing his backpack and clothes before slamming the locker door shut. Yuri scowled and went up to him, blocking him from leaving.

“ _Yes_ you do!” He said, feeling his annoyance return, “You and I both know who Viktor was with and you and I both know that the only one who was hanging all over him, was Katsuki! Why are you so against the idea? I _know_ he told you the truth and I know you already knew!”

Phichit looked away, “I didn’t know at first,” he admitted. Yuri blinked.

“What?”

The beta sucked in a shaky breath before exhaling slowly, “I didn’t know at first. I only found out hours _after_ the party, when Yuuri finally called me back. H-he told me had sex with Viktor while drunk, which was why he became fertile. Then, four weeks later, he says he’s pregnant and he made me _swear_ not to tell who the father was.”

“Why?”

“Because he doesn’t want Viktor to quit his career!” Phichit cried out, “Geez, do you know how many times I told him to tell the other? But he’s so stubborn, he won’t see to reason.”

“Why didn’t you just tell Viktor?” Yuri asked, almost as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Phichit looked at him like he had grown two heads, “Are you serious?” He said, “Yuuri made me promise not to tell him, he doesn’t want to jeopardize his future by holding him back.”

The Russian let out a curse in his language before sighing, “He’s stupid. Viktor has to know.”

“You can’t tell him!” Phichit said, aghast at the idea, “If Viktor finds out, do you know how badly this will affect Yuuri? The moment it slips out is the moment that things will go crazy!”

“He’s gonna find out anyways!” Yuri countered, “Better to tell him now than when the time comes.”

“Listen,” Phichit said, voice going dangerously dark, “This isn’t for you or me to decide. Yuuri has asked me not to tell a soul, and I will strangle you and hang you by your toes upside down if you even _think_ about revealing this to anyone! _Especially_ to Viktor, got it?” He growled.

The two stared at each other, Phichit glaring like a mad man and Yuri scowling. The door suddenly opened and both heads whipped around to stare at the intruder. It was a freshman girl and the moment she had stepped inside, her eyes went wide and she paled. The tension that filled the room was so thick that a person would have trouble cutting through it with a saw.

“I-I just c-came for my bag…” She whimpered, rushing past them and trying to avoid drawing anymore attention. Phichit shook his head and sighed.

“Look, _this_ stays a secret between us,” Phichit said, “Deal?”

The younger grimaced, but agreed with the beta, “Fine. But only because I don’t want Viktor to stop skating for a little brat,” he huffed. Then, together they both left the locker room.

“So…are we cool?” Phichit asked, feeling bad for snapping at the other. Yuri rolled his eyes.

“As cool as ice,” he muttered, “But I’ll back off. Viktor doesn’t believe me anyways.”

At this, Phichit completely froze, his smile slipping, “What?”

Yuri shrugged, “I told him before I came here, but he didn’t believe me though.”

“Great,” Phichit groaned, “Just great. You better hope this doesn’t come back to bite us both in the ass,” he said, shouldering his backpack and stuffing his clothes into his duffel bag before practically running out of the gym, leaving behind a confused Yuri.

 

 **⍀** : **⌿**

**Saturday Afternoon**

The Ice Castle was the one place on earth that Yuuri treasured the most. It had been there for him whenever he needed to get away from life and needed to clear his headspace from thoughts that would occupy it. It was his safe haven, a place that carried his dreams and kept him grounded.

As he stared out at the ice that expanded across the large room, he wondered how on earth he’d be able to live without it for the next months to come. He finished tying his laces and stood, a hand resting along his belly. It was a subconscious habit that he was starting to develop, and he had to remind himself not to do that. He walked up to the opening of the rink and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. He was mostly doing this to have a memory with him for the rest of his pregnancy, something to hold on to, he supposed. It was almost funny, how he was treating this like he was saying his last goodbyes. Which he technically _wasn’t_.

As he glided across the ice smoothly, he began to think about his child. Would they like ice skating as much as he did? Would they want to compete? He hoped that they would develop such an interest in performing as much as he did, and hopefully with the background of knowing just who their dad was would maybe inspire them to follow that path. Of course, if they didn’t, Yuuri would be fine with it. But he would teach them how to skate regardless.

He snorted, his parental instincts were starting to already kick in if he was planning their future already.

As he skated, he had to refrain himself from doing any jumps or flips. With a baby in tow, he doubted that doing anything _too_ extreme as that wouldn’t be beneficial and would instead most likely harm them. He sighed, instead doing lazy circles along the ice and getting lost in his own thoughts, too distracted to have seen the person walking in, their eyes trained on him.

Feeling a bit risky, Yuuri positioned himself to do a toe loop jump. However, before he could execute his move, the sound of another pair of skates hitting ice, stopped him. He paused, though he missed his footing and he felt himself stumble forward, a small yelp coming from as he felt himself falling. He braced himself for the impact of the ice and quickly adjusted to falling on his knees and hands before he could hurt himself or the baby. He was breathing heavily, eyes wide and body trembling from the sudden change of events.

“Yuuri!” A voice cried out, and the skater on the ice was quick to rush forward, stopping gracefully in front of him, “Are you okay?” Not trusting his voice, Yuuri lifted his head up and stared wide eyed as Viktor knelt down beside him, the alpha’s scent brought a small comfort to the terrified omega.

“V-Viktor,” he gasped, the fear was still evident in his eyes and the alpha was quick to help the other up, guiding him to the rink wall.

“That was quite a stumble,” the older senior said, “I’m sorry if I scared you, I didn’t know it was you at first.”

Yuuri took in deep breaths, calming himself down as to not further upset the baby growing inside of him. He shook his head and let out a small nervous chuckle, “I’m just glad the baby’s alright,” he said, rubbing his abdomen. Viktor’s eyes followed the movement and he hummed.

“Are you sure it’s safe to be skating right now?” He asked. Yuuri shrugged.

“I’m not supposed to…but I figured if I didn’t try any hard moves then I could,” he said, blushing lightly under the other’s gaze.

“Oh, and a toe-loop jump doesn’t count as a hard move?” The alpha purred, a teasing lilt in his voice. Yuuri bristled and looked away, embarrassed at being caught.

“Not really,” he mumbled, “I mean I could’ve landed it, if you hadn’t scared me!” He said, looking at the other. Viktor snorted.

“Oh, so it’s _my_ fault, hm?” he teased.

“Of course!” Yuuri said, feeling flustered, “You’re the one who came in quietly and made that noise…”

Viktor rolled his eyes in a playful manner and grinned, “For the record, I did say hi before. You’re the one who wasn’t paying attention.”

“Whatever,” Yuuri scoffed, lightly hitting Viktor’s shoulder. The alpha let out an exaggerated hiss of pain before grinning.

“So,” he began, still smiling, “What brings you here, krasavitsa?”

Yuuri blushed, feeling as though the Russian word was a term of endearment for him, or a nickname of some sort, “I wanted to skate one last time,” he admitted, “And before the crowd came in for the free ice skating admission thing going on here,” he said. It was a new thing his long-time friend, Yuuko, wanted to try out to get more people to come after getting the approval from her boss.

“I see,” Viktor said, his blue eyes shining softly. Yuuri began to fidget with his fingers, clearing his throat a little.

“Y-yeah…what about you?” he said, wanting to get the attention off of him, “Don’t you usually have practices in the morning only?”

Viktor rubbed the back of his neck, sighing softly, “Yeah,” He shrugged, “But my competitions begin in two months, so my coach, Yakov, is pushing me to use any free time I have.” A small ping of pain shoots through Yuuri’s chest as he realizes that he will not be able to enter any of the competitions for this year. Though he has never won a medal, Yuuri enjoyed learning knew routines and performing-even if his anxiety tended to hold him back most of the time. His emotion must have bled through because suddenly Viktor is staring at him with concern, “Yuuri?” He called, cupping his cheek, “What’s wrong?”

He shook his head, “N-nothing,” he replied, giving a strained smile, “I’m just…excited for you is all, you’ve always been my favorite,” he confessed, blushing brightly. He figured it was worth the reveal rather than to have the other know about his disappointment in being unable to join him.

Unsure if he believed him, Viktor reached out to pull Yuuri into a hug. A first actually, since the alpha usually gave him side hugs, or quick hugs, never actually lingering long enough to pick up on his scent. But this one was a full hug, and Viktor held onto him with unspoken words. Yuuri stared in surprise at first, before he slowly wrapped his own arms around the other and smiled softly, feeling safe in the warmth that was Viktor and basking in his scent. However, the moment was quickly ended when Viktor suddenly became tense.

The alpha pulled back slowly, eyebrows knitted together and confusion written on his face, “Yuuri,” he said, “Your scent…”

The omega felt himself pale, but he managed to keep a steady voice, “My scent?” Viktor stared down at the ground, arms dropping down to his side.

“I’ve…smelled that before,” he said, “Lavender…” he mumbled, then shook his head, “No…” he took a moment before his eyes suddenly widened, “Cherry blossoms.”

“W-what?” Yuuri gasped, his nerves starting to go haywire. But he had heard, and he knew what Viktor was talking about. Cherry blossoms were his scent. And Viktor had just gotten the final clue he needed. Yuuri blanched and felt his heart hammering against his chest, he was frozen to the spot. _He couldn’t move_.

“It was you,” The alpha said, eyes wide and focused on Yuuri, “You were the one with me.”

Yuuri swallowed dryly, feeling himself becoming weak in the knees, and not in the good way, “V-Viktor, I can explain-,” he tried reaching out but the other had moved back, a look of hurt flashing in his eyes.

“You knew this whole time and didn’t tell me?” The tone in Viktor’s voice was dark, filled with betrayal. Yuuri looked around and noticed that there were people starting to enter, their chattering echoing across the ice.

“Viktor,” he began, staring at the oncoming crowd and feeling his anxiety spike through the roof, “there are people coming, let's take this somewhere els-," he had tried to lead Viktor away by the hand, but the alpha had snatched it out of his grip as though his touch was burning him.

“I can’t believe you, Yuuri,” he said, shaking his head and letting out a humorless chuckle, “This whole time I had been wondering and here you were, hiding it from me. What, did you think that I wouldn’t care? Hell, you must’ve had a grand time that night-,”

“-Viktor, please, i-it wasn’t like that!-”

“-knowing that you had sex with me, Viktor Nikiforov!”

He was angry, beyond angry in fact. Yuuri could smell it radiating off of him and it made him move back, one hand moving to grip the rink’s wall to keep balance, and the other resting over his abdomen, his omega side trying to protect his unborn babe. However, that seemed to have made things worse for him.

Viktor’s eyes followed his movements and his eyes went back to the one near his stomach, as quick as lightning, it hit him.

“Oh my god,” he breathed, “I’m the father,” he reached out and grabbed Yuuri by the shoulders, “I’m the father, aren’t I?”

Yuuri was shaking horribly, his mind was whirring faster than he could make a response. He felt Viktor grab him and he let out a small cry, eyes blurring as tears began to fall. There were people gathering around, he could tell. He could feel their eyes on him, watching the scene. He felt humiliated by it all. He felt Viktor shake him roughly, bringing him out of his dazed thoughts.

“Y-yes,” he answered, “Yes, it’s yours,” he admitted, feeling his emotions run haywire as Viktor let him go, running his hands through his hair.

“Wow,” He said, scoffing, “You must’ve enjoyed making a complete fool of me at school on Monday,” he said dryly, "I mean, first you keep me in the dark about us having sex, but on top of that, you keep the fact that I'm the father of our unborn baby a secret from _me_? Boy you just love adding insult to injury, don't you?"

Yuuri shook his head, “N-no! _Never_!” he defended himself, "I-I promise I o-only w-wanted to protect you, Viktor, I...I-I d-didn’t want to burden you.”

“Oh snap out of it, Yuuri!” He snapped, loud enough to draw attention from the people entering, “I’m a big boy! I can protect myself! I know how to make my own decisions! This wasn’t something for you to decide on your own!” Viktor stared at him for a moment, watching the omega shake and sob, before he leaned in close, eyes meeting Yuuri’s, “Be honest,” he said lowly, “If things could’ve gone your way, would I have ever known? Would you have ever told me?”

Yuuri took in a sharp breath, trying to find his voice, “N-no,” he answered truthfully, pitifully. And the moment he said that, he hung his head in shame, unable to see the look on the other’s face. Viktor shook his head.

“Who knew that you, Yuuri Katsuki, could be so _selfish_ ,” He moved back, just as Yuuri had lifted his head to stare back in shock.

“V-Viktor,” Yuuri tried. But the other shook his head, too angry to listen.

“ _Don’t_ ,” he growled, and the omega shrank back, “I can’t _look_ at you right now, let alone be near you.” And without another word, Viktor turned and skated to the rink’s opening. Yuuri didn’t have to watch to know that he was leaving. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, holding onto his belly before he made his way out of the rink. Once he was off the ice and away from prying eyes, he crumpled. He fell to his knees and bawled as he got his phone and dialed any number he could. He listened to the ringing before someone finally picked up.

“ _Hello_?” His sister’s voice rang out.

“M-Mari,” he gasped, working through hiccups and sobs.

“ _Yuuri_?” She said, her voice becoming full of concern.

“P-please come get me,” he begged, “I-I nee-need to l-leave, please h-hurry!”

“ _O-of course, I’ll be there soon_.”

It was all he heard before he ended the call and put his phone down. He roughly took off his skates and brought his knees against his chest. Viktor’s harsh words were ringing through his head like a mantra, making him feel worse and worse.

 _Oh god, he hates me_ , Yuuri thought, _he hates me, he hates me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ Eeeeeeeeeeergh! This chapter was a pain to get out! It didn't help that my friend passed her illness onto me.
> 
> But hey! I managed to actually update on time! I would've done it earlier, but ლ(ಥ益ಥლ) my brain stopped functioning.
> 
> Anyways, (´・ω・｀) looks like the cat's out of the bag now, huh? For shame Viktor! Leaving Yuuri alone like that, and in front of a crowd too! Any thoughts?
> 
> I hope this chapter was the worth the wait guys, and hey, heads up, but will get to see more of Viktor's side in the next chapter, so...yay!
> 
> (｡･ω･｡) **Again, thank you guys so much for the comments! I'm glad you are enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it! It really does encourage me to keep going! Thank you all so much!!! I'd give you all cookies and hugs if I could!**
> 
>  
> 
> ✧ ─=≡Σ((( つ•̀ω•́)つ
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Apologies for any grammar errors!!
> 
> Please leave a comment or a critique (if ya want!)
> 
> Wanna bug me? Get sneaks peeks? Or ask questions? Go visit me on tumblr--> @paidenzilla


	6. A Different Set of Views

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor-  
>  **Saturday Evening**

_‘I can’t _look_  at you right now, let alone be near you.’_

Those were the last words Viktor had told Yuuri before he walked away. And it was these same words that were circling around his head right now, not bringing him any peace as he approached his apartment door.

He had every right to be angry, right? Yuuri had _lied_ to him. Tricked him. _Betrayed him_. He had thought of Yuuri as a dear friend, maybe even more. He had wanted to become something special to the other, but now? He didn’t know what he wanted.

He was angry as hell, hurt even by the fact that Yuuri would do something like that. Was he just like the rest? A hungry scavenger looking to use him for fun, except this time it resulted in having a kid?

He slammed his key into the lock a bit too harshly, lucky that it didn’t break from the force, his nerves still on end as he went over the events. How had it all gone so wrong? Why couldn’t Yuuri just _talk_ to him? Isn’t that what friends did? They just talked, no matter how bad it was? He wiped at his eyes, tears of frustration building up and he was grateful as he twisted his lock and the door opened, glad to be home where he could stick to his own thoughts and just avoid the world for now.

He sighed as he slammed the door shut, feeling the tension leave his muscles as he rested against the door, his eyes closed. He hardly registered the fact that he was crying until he opened his eyes and felt tears sliding down his face. The anger he had felt blew out like a flame, and all that remained was an emptiness in his chest. He sank down to the ground, uncaring that he still had his coat and skates in his hand. He seemed to just stare for a moment, unsure of what to do know. Until slowly, very slowly, he began to cry.

He didn’t know how long he had cried for, didn’t know that the sun was already going down or that it was getting dark. He hardly felt his beloved dog come by his side, her head resting against his leg and whining softly as she watched him cry and let out the emotions he was feeling.

What was he even feeling? Viktor could hardly tell, they were all mixed and blended so well together that it was hard to even pinpoint where the tears were coming from. He wiped his hands harshly over his face, wiping away the tears that seemed to be nonstop. He pulled at his hair, gripping it so tightly it stung his scalp, but he didn’t care. _He didn’t care_. He felt like an idiot for believing that Yuuri would’ve been any different from the women and men that flocked towards him with lies and empty words.

How was he going to explain this to his coach? How was he going to tell Yakov that he had gotten someone pregnant? He was going to take responsibility, this much he knew. Now that it was confirmed that he was the father, there was no way he was just going to stand back and let Yuuri endure it. Despite how the other may have lied, Viktor was a gentleman through and through.

He knew he’d have to talk to Yuuri, despite how angry and hurt he was still feeling, but not now.

Right now, he was just going to stay here and cry because that was all he could do.

 

 **⍀** : **⌿**

 

**Sunday Morning**

For what seemed like the second time in his life, Viktor was awoken by loud banging on his door. He groaned, shifting slightly where he lay. At some point last night he had managed to drag himself to the couch, unwilling to walk all the way to his room where he now knew he had shared with Yuuri so many weeks ago. He partially regretted it though because now his back was achingly sore.

The loud banging persisted and the senior groaned in irritation, feeling another headache forming. He opened his eyes, feeling how puffy they were from all the crying he had done, Makkachin was barking at him now, nudging him to get up and answer the persistent knocking. Sighing, he relented and forced himself to move, not caring that he must’ve looked like a horrible mess. He approached the door slowly, rubbing his eyes tiredly, unlocking it and it cracking it open just a sliver.

“Hello…?” He grumbled. The figure outside turned to face him and Viktor realized it was the other Yuri. The younger said nothing but instead barged his way in, not caring that Viktor had stumbled back, almost tripping.

“What the _hell_ did you do?” Yuri snarled, glaring darkly at the other. Viktor closed the door and rubbed at his temples.

“Good morning to you too,” He muttered, turning to face him. Yuri was angry, that much he could tell, but he hardly knew the reason why, “Why are _you_ angry?” He asked, the question coming out as more condescending than he had intended. Yuri stalked up to him until they were face to face and he pointed an accusing finger at the senior.

“You know very well why!” He was absolutely livid at how uncaring the other seemed to appear, “It’s all over the social media!” He said, getting his phone out. Viktor watched him move his fingers against the object before suddenly the bright screen was being thrust into his face.

It was a still picture of him and Yuuri, his hands were on the omega’s upper arms, grabbing them roughly, while the omega himself was leaning back, eyes wide with tears and one hand resting on his stomach. Beneath it was a caption: _‘O-M-G! Just spotted Viktor arguing with that pregnant dude from school!’_

He scrolled down and the picture went to him turning away from the other, Yuuri’s face a withered expression as he had reached out helplessly to the alpha, once again, it was followed by a caption: _‘Dudes!! :O Viktor just_ wrecked _the poor guy! How awful!!_

Then, there was a video. Viktor watched as someone filmed him arguing at Yuuri, his voice louder than he had thought. Yuuri was whimpering, trying to speak, but as the alpha seemed to grow angrier, the omega had shrunk back. Anyone with eyes could tell that he was uncomfortable, and anyone with good sense would’ve known to quit, but Viktor had only continued. He moved down to the comments and was surprised at how many were supporting Yuuri and getting upset at him.

“ _Viktor should be ashamed’_? ‘ _Viktor’s an idiot and a jerk for doing that_ ’?” The alpha read out loud, eyebrows furrowing together, “What the hell? Do _they_ even know what happened? Why are they lashing out at me?”

Yuri took his phone back and scoffed, “You seriously don’t get it?” He asked, “I knew you were dumb, but really? Viktor, you _embarrassed_ Katsuki, in front of _people_ ,” he said, glaring at him, “Not only that, but you got angry at him for no reason!”

Viktor let out a dry laugh, “No reason?” He repeated, “I had plenty of reasons, Yuri! I mean, hell, you were _right_ about everything! And Yuuri, god almighty, _Yuuri_ didn’t even bother to come talk to me,” he said, grasping at his hair, “I had to find out the hard way!”

“That was no reason to lash out like that!”

“Oh really? So you’re saying that I should’ve just been happy and cheerful about it?” He faked a happy face, “ _Oh Yuuri, you lied to me and made a complete tool out of me, but don’t worry! It’s all fine and dandy! Oh? You also lied to me about your baby’s dad? No problem! It’s all fantastic because at least now we’re all here together!_ ” It was dripping with venomous sarcasm, and it made Yuri stare at him, disgust written all over his face.

“You,” The younger bit out, “Are an _ASS_!” And before Viktor could say anything, Yuri had ran and tackled him down. He yelped as he felt his back make contact with his floor and he glared at the other, “You left him there alone! He was _crying_ and reaching out to you, but you just _left_ him!” Viktor shoved him off and stood, trying to keep Yuri at bay as the other was quick to pounce, his fists swinging wildly at the senior, shouting obscenities at him in both English and Russian.

“Well what did you want me to do?” Viktor yelled, angry, and avoiding Yuri’s hits, “I couldn’t just be happy! I was about to go through my life without ever knowing that my own flesh and blood was going to be born! He was _never_ going to tell me, Yuri!” Viktor shouted, voice cracking, “He told me himself, he told me that if he could have it his way, I would have never had known. I wouldn’t be a part of my own kid’s life, don’t you get it?” The way his voice had become strained, made Yuri stop his attack and stare at the senior, “I…I was never going to know about them…I was never going to watch them grow up, never going to know them,” sadness had crept back into his voice, overriding the anger that was once there. Yuri could only stare as he realized that the anger, was really fear. Viktor was _scared_. Yuri had never seen him look so vulnerable before.

Yuri breathed heavily, watching as the other tried not to cry. He shook his head, letting his shoulders sag as he dropped his arms down, “I get it,” He said quietly, “But that doesn’t excuse your actions.” He sighed, “You’re still an ass, and an even bigger idiot than Katsuki,” he licked his lips before looking back up at the other, “You’re gonna have to tell Yakov about this, _and_ you have to apologize to Katsuki immediately.”

“ _No_!” The senior suddenly said, making Yuri stare at him with an expression that made him gulp and quickly back tract on his word and hold his hands up in surrender, “I-I mean, I _will_ , but not now. I can’t. Not yet.”

Yuri sniffed and folded his arms over his chest, “Then you better make _damn_ well sure that it’s a good fucking apology.” It was all he said before moving past the senior, not before pausing and giving him a small, _very brief_ , hug, “Congrats…I guess,” he said before marching past him and leaving him alone in his house.

Viktor felt cold and wrapped his arms around himself, feeling the emptiness return, “Yeah…congrats…”

 **⍀** : **⌿**

**Monday Morning**

 

As Viktor parked his car in his usual spot at the school, he found himself being nervous. Everyone had seen his crime, and to them, he was the enemy. Which, in all fairness, he was.

After Yuri had left him, he had spent that Sunday going over social media and reading the messages provided with every picture or video. Some sympathized with him, while others got angry and cursed his name. He knew he had done wrong. And while he may have thought it reasonable at the time, when he had re-watched the video of their incident, he was appalled by what he had done. He felt horrible for the way he had reacted towards Yuuri and how he had blindly chosen to ignore the omega’s discomfort and continue to call him out. He remembered the fear in the other’s eyes, the hurt that pooled around in those garnet-brown eyes, and the tears that fell like waterfalls.

It was painful, and to know that he, Viktor, had treated his dear friend-and his child’s mother-like that…well, it was heartbreaking for him.

He knew he had to apologize, but fear held him back. What would he even say? Could he even patch up a wound like that?

He turned off his car and climb out, whatever the case, Yuri was right. He’d have to make sure it was a _damn_ good apology. Sighing, he shouldered his backpack and prepared himself for the worst today. There was no doubt that the students of the school had most likely seen him and watched the video, so Viktor knew that they’d be on him like paparazzi, but not in the good way. Was there even a good way?

As he entered the school, he wasn’t taken aback by the way students went quiet around him, nor was he surprised by the whispers they told amongst each other. He was the bad guy in this situation, even he knew that himself. He was however startled when some random girl came up to him and bumped him. He made to apologize, but she had whirled on him faster than he could say ‘sorry’.

“Oh _look_ ,” She said, “It’s Viktor Nikiforov, I hope you don’t make a huge scene over this and _embarrass_ me in front of everyone!” She sneered, eyeing him with disdain. He felt a small sting in his gut, but he merely shrugged it off, not wanting them to know they got to him.

“Sorry,” He mumbled before moving onwards.

“What’s wrong Nikiforov?” Another voice piped up, making him stop, “Not into picking fights with people who are capable of fighting back?”

“No,” He said, “There’s just no reason to fight…it was an accident.”

“Oh, how _modest_ ,” A girl said sarcastically.

“What a hypocrite!” Someone else shouted.

“Yeah! You’re one to talk!”

Pretty soon he was being bombarded by harsh words by fellow students, each of them laughing and picking at every single one of his flaws. Viktor squeezed his eyes shut, taking in deep breaths as he tried to force himself not to break under their scrutiny and cruel teasing. He barely realized that he was panicking, silently begging them to stop and silently yelling about how horrible he felt and how he wanted to do nothing more than to curl up under a rock and die.

He was sorry!

He _was_!

 _Now you know how_ he _felt_ , his mind told him. And then he snapped his eyes open. It was quiet. Deathly quiet. The teasing had stopped, the ridicule had stopped, and their _stinging_ words had stopped. He turned around and looked.

Standing there, with a blank expression on his face, and one hand on his hip, wearing a bright green hoodie with a smiling frog and dark skinny jeans, was Phichit.

“You,” He said, lowly, “Come with _me_.”

 **⍀** : **⌿**

 

Neither of them spoke a word as they moved away from the staring crowd. Viktor was unsure if he should say anything, but the way the other was tense, he decided it would be unwise to speak up. He pondered over what the other might say to him, what he would do. This was Yuuri’s best friend after all, and from what he had learned from Yuuri was that he should _never ever_ get on Phichit’s hate list.

 _Well_ , he thought wryly, _too late for that_.

After a while of walking, Viktor decided to speak up against his better judgement, “Where are we going?” he asked. Silence.

He stared at the back of Phichit’s head, tilting his head slightly. What was he thinking? He decided to try again, unaware that he was actually poking the bear with a stick, “Phichit-,”

The beta whirled around on him so quickly that Viktor barely had a chance to duck as a fist came flying, hitting him squarely in the face. His hands flew up quickly to his nose, gingerly cupping it as it throbbed with pain. He pulled one hand back and saw blood. With wide eyes he looked back to Phichit, “You punched me,” was all he could managed.

The junior only gave a smug look while shaking off his hand that he had used, “Been waiting to do that since Saturday.”

“You _punched_ me,” Viktor repeated, nursing his wound. Phichit scoffed.

“Oh get over it,” He said, “Trust me, that was _nothing_ compared to what you did, Nikiforov.” Then, he sucked in a deep calm breath before glaring at him once more, “Now, I suggest you _zip_ _it_ and keep it to yourself until _I_ say you can speak, or I’ll cause a scene right here, right now, and give you twice the embarrassment you deserve for that unforgivable crime you did on Saturday.”

Viktor stayed cupping his nose, wiping off the blood with one hand. He actually felt _scared_ for a moment. How sad, an alpha scared of a beta. It was almost laughable were it any other situation. With a nod, Phichit turned back around and once more they were walking in silence. Despite the result for his carelessness before, there was still a question that Viktor needed answered, otherwise it would keep picking at his brain. So, holding the bridge of his nose to help stop the bleeding, he decided to go ahead and try it anyways.

He sucked in a deep breath, “Phichit-,”

“You _really_ suck at listening don’t you?”

“-I have to know something…”

“Well, wait till we get there, ass-hat.”

“No,” Viktor said firmly, “I need to know,” he felt a heavy feeling enter his heart and he swallowed dryly, “I-is Yuuri okay? Is the baby…?”

The beta suddenly stopped. Viktor took a few steps back, keeping his guard up in case he’d have to run or block his face again. Then, a small chuckle left the other, but it wasn’t filled with amusement, or mocking. It almost seemed sad, “So you _do_ care,” was all he said before he moved forward once more. Viktor could only watch, his question not being answered. What was that supposed to mean? _Of course_ he cared! Why wouldn’t he?!

Phichit stopped in front of an empty classroom door and turned towards Viktor, “There won’t be a class in here for a while,” he said, “So let’s have a _talk_ , just you and me.”

He flashed Viktor a dangerous smile before entering the room, leaving the alpha out there to gather his thoughts. Viktor would be lying if he said he didn’t feel nervous. Phichit was the closest person to Yuuri, the only one who could provide him with answers-answers of which he may not like. Taking a moment to relax, he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He could do this, for his sake, and for Yuuri.

Entering the room was like entering a room where everyone was just staring at you. There was no reason, no explanation. Just their constant staring. And though there was no else in there except for Phichit, Viktor still felt like he was being watched and inspected. The beta in question, was sitting on top of one of the desks near one of the windows. He seemed to just be staring out there, and the alpha was unsure of what to say. He felt like he was about to be scolded by his parents, in all honesty. It was…suspenseful.

“The baby’s fine,” Phichit said, bringing the other out of his thoughts. Viktor blinked and the beta turned to meet his gaze, his expression unreadable, “You asked about the baby, and they’re fine. Though I must say, Nikiforov, we did have quite the scare.”

“Phichit-,”

He held his hand up, “No, let me speak,” he said, “You did enough on Saturday, now it’s your turn to shut your trap, have a seat, and hear me out.”

Viktor nodded, obeying the other and taking a seat across from him. He heard Phichit sigh and then was surprised as a tissue was held out to him. He stared in surprise before taking it cautiously, offering his thanks in a small voice as he wiped at his nose carefully, wincing from the pain. Phichit watched and gave a small apologetic smile, “Sorry about that,” The Thai said, sincerely, “It’s gonna be bruised for a while.”

Viktor shrugged, “’S’nothing I don’t deserve,” He admitted, “You have a strong arm.” Phichit chuckled, blushing slightly from the praise.

“Thanks.”

While the tension had not entirely gone away, it was a lot less stressful. The silence left open unsaid words as Viktor waited for the other to continue. He knew he was in for an earful, Phichit cared dearly for Yuuri; he truly was a best friend.

“You know,” The beta began, taking him from his thoughts, “Yuuri was actually pretty broken up about what he did,” Phichit returned to looking back out the window, “When he first told me the morning after the party about what he had done, he was so scared that you would remember him and that you would hate him,” he shifted his legs so that he was sitting criss-cross, “But you didn’t.”

“Why didn’t he tell me?” It was the question Viktor had wanted to ask the most, but he couldn’t. Instead he kept his mouth shut, listening as Phichit went on explaining the events.

“He was _so_ relieved,” The junior sighed, “But then he found out he was pregnant. He may not admit it to anyone, or even himself, but Yuuri was terrified. For many reasons,” He looked back to Viktor, “One being that he felt like he had no one to turn to, he was going to be alone in this despite having support from his family and friends. The second was that he had no idea on how to even tell you. You didn’t know about what you two did, you didn’t remember, and so you wouldn’t have guessed that he was bearing your kid. He was afraid of losing you, Viktor,” Phichit’s eyes were staring intently into Viktor’s, “He was scared that you might reject him-,”

“I would never!” Viktor said, standing up. Phichit gave him a sad smile.

“But Yuuri wouldn’t have known that, would he?” He continued, “You were the greatest thing to have ever come into his life. He worshiped you in every way. He didn’t want to lose that. He didn’t want to lose what you two had going,” he heaved a sigh, “So, he decided to lie to you. He knew what you had going, Viktor. He put you first before him. He only cared that you remained happy and not burdened by his actions.”

“But he wouldn’t have burdened me,” The alpha groaned, “This was a two way thing! We were in this together whether I knew it or not!”

“And he knew that,” Phichit replied simply, “He knew that you would give up your career to support him, to take action, and he cared about you too much to take you away from something you loved. Yuuri gave you a free pass,” he said, “Doesn’t _that_ mean something to you? Most people would’ve come back and dragged you down with them, sucking you dry until there was nothing. But Yuuri, he was willing to shoulder all the responsibility _just_ so you could go on and keep winning, keep excelling. He cares about you that much Viktor, and what did you have to show for it?” He frowned, “Nothing. You just yelled at him and _left_. Not even bothering to take him somewhere or even give him the comfort he was asking you for.”

Viktor sat down slowly, staring down at the ground. His vision went blurry for a moment and he was quick to blink away the tears, sucking in a deep breath as the level of Phichit’s words sunk into him. He knew that he had been unjust and cruel to Yuuri. But he didn’t want to see it that way. Though a part of him knew that Yuuri had his reasons, Viktor just let himself get caught up in his anger, in his hurt. It had felt like a slap to the face when he found out. It had stung all the way to his heart.

“You had called Yuuri selfish,” Phichit said softly, “But was he really selfish for wanting to watch you soar?” Viktor said nothing, and the beta wasn’t really waiting on him to. Instead, he stood up, “You asked me if Yuuri was okay,” he said, this time, Viktor’s head snapped up and he looked at Phichit through watery eyes, “I suggest that if you really do want to be a part of this, and if you really do care, then you go and see him for yourself. He needs _you_ Viktor, which is where you’re super lucky. Because if he didn’t, you wouldn’t be here right now.”

The alpha sniffled, wiping at his nose and cringing. He looked back up at Phichit and gave a weak smile, “Thanks,” he said. Phichit shook his head.

“I didn’t do this for you,” he said, “I did it for Yuuri.” Then, his serious face vanished and he went back to smiling, “Now, say _cheese_!” He chirped.

“Cheese?” Viktor furrowed his brows in confusion, “Why ch-”

But Phichit quickly pulled the Russian towards him, an arm wrapped around his shoulder as he held his phone high and took a picture.

“Perfect!” he said, laughing, “See ya later!” He called before dashing out. Viktor felt his phone vibrate a second later and he pulled it out. There was a notification in where he had been tagged in a recent photo. Groaning, he opened it to reveal the photo Phichit had taken. While the Thai was smiling happily, looking picture perfect in his cute green hoodie with a smiling frog, while Viktor himself was staring up in confusion, hair a mess, eyes watery, and his nose a dark purple as it began bruising and a small blood trail falling from his left nostril.

Beneath it, was a caption: _Looks like our little chat went really well!_ <3 J

Viktor turned off his phone and stuffed it back into his pocket, in hindsight, he _really_ should’ve expected that. Sighing, he grabbed his belongings and stood up.

“Note to self; bring ice next time,” He grumbled, making his way to the nurse’s office.

 

 **⍀** : **⌿**

**Monday- 12:45**

 

“Yuuri? May I come in?” Mari’s brown eyes stared at the door with concern, it had been hours since Yuuri had last come out of his room and so far, she hadn’t heard any noise coming from inside either, “Yuuri?” She tried again.

The last time she had actually seen or even heard her brother last speak, was when she had come to get him from the ice rink. She hadn’t had to do that in a long time, and when Yuuri had called her with tears in his voice, she had dropped what she was doing and rushed over. In the car, she had Yuuri talk to him, but everything that came out through her little brother’s mouth were broken sentences and garbled words. He just cried and held his stomach, for a moment she had thought he was miscarrying, but from the lack of blood, she realized her brother was becoming hysterical.

She had stopped the car immediately, pulling her brother towards her and trying to call him back, “Yuuri? Come on, talk to me,” She urged, holding him tightly and hugging him. She tried to soothe him in the way their mother did, rocking him gently and rubbing circles along his back as she murmured comforting words in their native tongue. She knew that if she couldn’t get him to stop crying so badly, it could do something to the baby.

“Baby brother,” She whispered, voice tight, “You need to calm down…think of the baby, please,” She said gently, “I’m right here. Tell me what’s wrong.”

And only then was it revealed to her on what happened. As Yuuri managed to calm himself down, for the sake of his child, he found his voice and told her what had occurred. Anger flashed through her, her eyes growing cold at hearing how poorly Viktor had treated her baby brother. After a while of just comforting her brother, relaxing herself to keep Yuuri from becoming more distraught, she slowly pulled back just a little, taking off his glasses and wiping his eyes gently. She smoothed down his hair, kissing his forehead and babying him as though he were the same five year that would come crying to her for comfort.

“It’s gonna be alright, Yuuri,” She assured him. Yuuri had shaken his head, sniffling. Though he had stopped his sobbing, there was still an occasional tear that slid down.

“H-he h-hates me, M-Mari,” he whimpered, “It’s all my fault…I sh-should’ve t-told him, b-but I d-didn’t…an-and now-,” he burrowed his head back against her chest and clung tightly to her, not daring to say another word, about his thoughts, “I j-just wanna lay down…” he whispered.

And so, she had eased him back into his own seat, holding his hand while she drove him back to their home. Once they arrived, he stayed holding her hand until they were both inside. And then he let her go, falling into the safe embrace of their mom. She flashed Mari a look, but the alpha shook her head, giving her a look that said ‘ _later…not now, please_ …’ and their mom had accepted that. She took Yuuri to bed and she stayed with him until he fell asleep. And once she came out, Mari told her and her father everything.

“How horrible,” Hiroko said, a hand on her cheek, “How could he?”

“He’s an asshole that’s why,” Mari growled. Her mom flashed her a look.

“Language,” She scolded, but tsked and shook her head, “Oh…and Yuuri made him sound so _nice_ …”

“Teens these days,” Her dad, Toshiya, scolded, “That young man better come back with flowers and chocolates galore for Yuuri.”

“He better not come back at all,” Mari huffed, “After that display and the fact that he just _abandoned_ Yuuri, he’ll have to go through me if he thinks he can just come slinking around here.”

“Now, Mari,” Hiroko chastised, “That’s not for us to decide. He’s Yuuri’s alpha, whether we want him to be or not.”

“But they haven’t even bonded,” Mari argued. Her mom shook her head.

“He’s the father of Yuuri’s child, Mari,” She said softly, “And Yuuri has already shown a deep affection for this Viktor. We can’t be the ones to turn him away without Yuuri having his say so. If he comes back, we’ll let them talk. It’s all we can do,” She sighed. Mari frowned.

“Fine…but if he causes Yuuri to let out _one_ tear, then I am throwing him out,” She declared.

But that was two days ago.

Two days in which Yuuri remained silent and Viktor hadn’t come by. Though her parents reassured her to be patient and to give them both time, Mari felt otherwise. She figured it was just her being overprotective, but she couldn’t help. She had always been that way for her brother, she had always been there to keep him from people who would try to harm him and she was always there to help him in a crisis.

But seeing Yuuri so _broken_ , it hurt. It was painful knowing that she couldn’t help him this time, no matter how much she talked to him and tried to get him to smile, he would never properly heal unless he and Viktor talked it out. She groaned to herself and knocked again, “Yuuri, can you please come out?”

But there was still no response. She opened the door and peeked inside, only to find that her brother was asleep, curled up above inside his rumpled blankets. Sighing, she gently closed the door and left him to his sleep.

 **⍀** : **⌿**

 

From inside the room, Yuuri laid still under his bed sheets. He gripped them tightly around him, keeping himself firmly bundled. He had no idea how long he had stayed like this, just him in the safety of his bed. He hadn’t slept much, but he knew he must’ve been crying due to how puffy his eyes felt and how stuffed his nose was. He sighed, burrowing his face into his pillow and exhaling slowly, he moved his hands down to his stomach, rubbing it softly and whimpering.

What was he going to do?

_‘I can’t _look_  at you right now, let alone be near you_ _.’_

The harsh words poked at him, making him whimper again and squeeze his eyes shut tightly. The way Viktor had said that to him was so cold that Yuuri felt his heart break, the look in Viktor’s eyes was dark, almost accusing and they held no warmth for him, no comfort or safety that he had seen at the school. No, all that Viktor had offered to him was anger. Anger that Yuuri so rightly deserved for what he did.

‘ _Who knew that you, Yuuri Katsuki, could be so_ selfish.’

The omega let out a strangle noise, his body shaking from the sobs he refused to let out. He hadn’t meant to be selfish. He didn’t think he was. How could Viktor have called him that? After what he was trying to do? He was trying to protect him…he wanted to spare him. He turned his head into the pillow and sobbed again, a heart-wrenching wail that was a cry out for his alpha. He wanted Viktor to see reason. He wanted the other to comfort him. That was all he could think, all he could muster up in him.

These negative thoughts were hurting him. He couldn’t eat, his family had to practically force it down his throat just so he wouldn’t accidentally kill the baby. He couldn’t sleep, and even if he did it was a restless fitful sleep that left him feeling agitated. He lacked any motivation to even get out of bed, and if he did, it was because his mom or sister came in to help him change eat, or shower.

He was lifeless almost, not having any strength to do things for himself. Not even for his baby.

He let out a sad, dry laugh that turned into a sob. How pathetic it was for him! His poor baby was having to feel miserable and suffer as well because he couldn’t will himself to do anything but mope. Viktor was right, he thought, I _am_ selfish!

Feeling frustrated, he threw the blankets off of him and sat up, a loud scream tearing from his throat. He gripped at his hair, continuing to cry and breathe heavily.

“I need you _Viktor_!” He cried to no one, “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” He was coughing, sucking in air as greedily as he could before hacking and sniffling. It wasn’t the first time he had said this. He had moments like this, where he couldn’t _think_ he just screamed and cried, _begging_ for his alpha to come help. But it was answered by silence or the soft  cooing noises from his mom, sister, or dad who had come to comfort him. Eventually he would calmed, settling into dreamless slumbers.

But this time, he just felt _tired_. He was sick of it. He couldn’t do it. He just _couldn’t_.

He felt a cramp in his abdomen and for a moment, fear managed to slither inside of his mind. He froze, his sobs dying down as his hands started reaching down to where the pain was coming from and he began to breathe heavy.

“W-what…” he gasped, his hands shaky as the cramps increased and he doubled over in pain. He felt like his insides were being pulled apart, like his body was squeezing him. He let out a choked sob as a liquid-like feeling began sliding between his thighs and he reached down in horror at the feeling of it before lifting his hand.

Red.

His hand was _red_.

Another cramp spiked up and Yuuri let out a pained groan before getting up, holding his stomach and shaking his head. This time, fresh new tears had poured out, but not of heartache. This time it was of fear as his anxiety began to spike up.

He was losing his baby.

“N-no,” he whispered, not wanting to believe it, “No, _no!_ ” He felt the room spinning. He couldn’t breathe. Pain ran up his body and he felt his body expelling his child from him. No, he thought, unable to make any noise. He squeezed his legs together, _help_ , he pleaded, _help_!

Yuuri looked down and let out a silent scream at the blood that poured from him, knowing that _that_ was his child, or what _could’ve_ become his child. Falling to his knees, Yuuri grabbed at the blood, crying his heart out as he cursed and _cursed_ and begged.

Then, there was darkness.

When Yuuri looked up, crying and sobbing, he was no longer covered in blood. He didn’t know where he was. A short distance away from him, there was single light. Under it, was a small crying baby in a blanket. Sucking in a breath, Yuuri ran forward, reaching for the child that he knew was his. As he approached them, he knelt down to scoop it in his arms, only to watch it fade away the moment he touched them.

He woke with a start, sitting up in bed and breathing heavily. His heart was pounding and he could feel sweat covering him. He quickly pulled back his blanket and looked at his lower parts. He sighed with relief, there was no blood. His hands went to his abdomen and he covered it gently, his baby was still alive, they were still growing. He smiled, a tired and weak smile, but it was filled with love. He laid back against his bed, easing back into his pillow and sighing, still rubbing his belly and cooing softly.

“Nothing will hurt you,” he mumbled, closing his eyes, “I won’t let anything hurt you.”

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Yuuri snapped his eyes open and sat up, furrowing his brows. What was that noise? He glanced at his door, it didn’t sound like Mari’s knocking.

_Tap! Tap!_

He whipped his head around and turned to his window, eyes watching intently. It was silent for a moment, before, sure enough, he saw something small and grey hit his glass. He jumped back, reaching to his nightstand to retrieve his glasses. Placing them on, he turned to the window just in time to see another small object bounce against it.

 _A rock?_ He thought, frowning as he moved to get out of his bed to go inspect it. Sighing and adjusting his glasses on his nose, he unlocked his windows and opened it, sticking his head out and looking down.

Well, he had plan to anyways, before he suddenly smacked in the middle of his forehead with one of the said rocks.

“Ow!” He groaned, touching the wounded area, before shaking his head and glaring down below, “Hey!” He shouted, “That hurt!”

From below, pale hands stopped picking up rocks and blue eyes looked up to meet startled garnet-brown.

“V-Viktor?” Yuuri gasped, heart lurching up into his throat as he felt his blood turn to ice.

Those beautiful blue eyes lit up and a soft, sad smile lit up the Russian’s features, “Yuuri,” The alpha called back.

If Yuuri had the strength to scream, he would’ve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need someone to draw me a Phichit punching Viktor, followed by the picture he takes of them both. Do it and I will love you 5-ever! That's a number bigger than four!! (ᅌᴗᅌ✿)
> 
>  
> 
> (σ´∀｀)σ and hah, Yuuri got hit with a rock. Kudos to Viktor for trying to be smooth. Thoughts?
> 
> So, yes, a lot has happened in this chapter, and I am impressed. This is the longest chapter yet and I hope to continue more! The final part of Yuuri's problems is almost over! Pretty soon the time skips will start coming and we'll ease into the actual pregnancy itself. So, fingers crossed I can get the next chapter out!
> 
> Also, dreams are pretty freaky dudes. Yuuri's dream was actually one that my Aunt had once while she was pregnant. She was under a bunch of stress about being a parent and such and it found its way into her dreams...it's pretty freaky. But kinda cool?? Also, kids at school can be jerks. Take it from someone who knows.
> 
> (˶^ з^(〃‿〃✿) **Aaaah, by the by, thank you SO MUCH guys for the positive feedback in the last chapter!! All those comments were so sweet and I hope to see more!! You guys are the BEST and KISSES TO YOU ALL!! Seriously, I cannot thank you enough!**
> 
>  
> 
> ✧ ─=≡Σ((( つ•̀ω•́)つ
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Apologies for any grammar errors!!
> 
> Please leave a comment or a critique (if ya want!)
> 
> Wanna bug me? Get sneaks peeks? Or ask questions? Go visit me on tumblr--> @paidenzilla


	7. Apologies and Reconciling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff if you squint

_“V-Viktor?” Yuuri gasped, heart lurching up into his throat as he felt his blood turn to ice._

_Those beautiful blue eyes lit up and a soft, sad smile lit up the Russian’s features, “Yuuri,” The alpha called back._

**⍀** : **⌿**

His nerves were tingling, his hair standing on edge. The multiple eyes staring him down was making him feel crowded. The air felt stale, almost unbreathable and he had to remind himself to take deep breaths so he didn’t die.

“Viktor Nikiforov.”

The deep voice speaking to him made him feel sick, but he had to do this. He gave a deep bow, head hanging low and he put a hand to his heart, “Mr. Katsuki,” came the response from him, “I humbly come to ask for your forgiveness, along with your family with whom I have deeply insulted and disgraced.” He leaned back up, meeting the stern gave of Toshiya Katsuki.

“You have done much more than that,” The man said, eyeing him with disdain, “You have wounded my son, and not only that, you nearly cost him his child.”

That had Viktor blanching, his eyes wide and his heart nearly stopping, “W-what?” He sputtered. Phichit hadn’t told him this, he only told him that the baby was fine. He said they were _fine!_ “What do you mean?” He resisted the urge from running forward to grab the man by his shoulders. Toshiya sighed, removing his glasses and cleaning them with his shirt. He placed them back on and stared at the other, a strange expression on his face.

“When an omega is in their early stage of pregnancy, it is wise to not put so much stress on them, as they are more susceptible to losing their child,” he began, “When Yuuri came home to us on Saturday, he stayed in his room. He didn’t eat unless we were there to help him, he didn’t change, and he couldn’t even move.”

“His sleep was little to none,” Yuuri’s sister had interrupted, eyeing Viktor darkly, “And when he did get some, it was always horrible. The amount of anxiety he had and stress was building up, and on Sunday, late at night, he had to go to the hospital. He won’t remember much, but because he was so low on nutrients from his lack of energy to eat, his body was close to shutting down. He would’ve lost the child if we had been a moment too late.”

Viktor’s mind was whirling, and the guilt that had him feeling sick to his stomach was showing on his face. He could hear the anger dripping Mari’s voice, the deep care she felt for her brother and the hatred she felt for him. Viktor was ashamed of his actions, even more so that it was his carelessness that had almost taken the child from Yuuri.

As if sensing his distress, Yuuri’s mom stood from where she sat, placing a gentle hand on Mari’s shoulder before shaking her head. She turned back to Viktor, making her way over to the frozen alpha and bringing him into a comforting hug. Viktor felt his eyes blur before the dam inside of him broke and he was clinging to Hiroko like a child to their mother.

“Yuuri’s told us much about you,” She began softly, listening to the soft cries the senior made, and running her fingers through his hair softly, “He’s always been your number fan. You were his inspiration and motivation.”

“A-and I h-hurt him,” Came the pitiful response, “I hurt him because I was stupid!”

“Yes,” Hiroko said, chuckling softly, “You _were_ , but it was understandable. Though the way you handled the situation was horrible, and I’m not saying that it’ll be easy to gain Yuuri’s trust and forgiveness, but it _is_ possible,” she said, pulling back and cupping his face, “You two are tied together in more ways than you think; you’re his alpha now, and you need to make sure to stand by his side and be there for him. He needs it.”

Viktor sniffled and wiped at his eyes, “Are you…are you angry with me?” he asked. Hiroko gave a small smile.

“I was,” She said, and Viktor hung his head low, “Yuuri is my son and I love him, but, you were both in the wrong. From how much he talked so highly of you, I was rather disappointed to see the end result,” She admitted, “But, there is still time to make things better, and I _know_ that you are much better than the Viktor Nikiforov I heard about on Saturday.”

“Do you think he’ll forgive me?”

Hiroko sighed, looking back towards her family before smiling back to the young alpha, “I’m sure he will,” She said, “He really has a deep adoration for you. And you’re taking the first step in the right directions, Viktor, just make sure you don’t let him down ever again, okay?”

“I promise,” Viktor said, for the first time since he had first arrived, Viktor felt the small seed of hope being planted. He still had time to change things, he still had to time to make them _better_. He reached back down on an impulse and hugged Hiroko again, burrowing his face against her shoulder as he felt comforted by her presence.

“So, how are you going to apologize?” Mari asked, still not with the situation. Viktor opened his eyes and pulled back, giving a grateful smile to Hiroko before stepping back and clearing his throat.

“If you don’t mind,” he began, “I’d like to take him out.”

“On a date?” Mari frowned. Viktor held his hands up and shook his head.

“No, no,” he said, rubbing his neck awkwardly, “Not as a date, but as a way to make it up to him. I’d like to earn his trust and friendship back, if possible.” He sagged his shoulders a little, feeling less confident, “Please…I just want to make up for what I’ve done. I really do care about Yuuri…maybe just as more as he does with me.”

Both Hiroko and Toshiya looked at each other before turning to Mari, they both knew their daughter could be very protective over Yuuri. They watched as she inspected him closely before she gave a reluctant sigh and leaned back against the wall, arms folding over her chest.

“Fine,” She said, “But don’t think for one second that _I’ve_ forgiven you so easily. If I hear one bad thing from Yuuri about you, I won’t hesitate to ruin that pretty face of yours even more, got it?” She spat. She was watching him like a cautious animal, and the scent that came from her told Viktor to stand down. Though they were both alphas, Viktor knew better than to engage in an argument with her. So, he nodded, giving his full understanding and standing down.

“I understand.”

“Good.”

**⍀** : **⌿**

 

“ _Yuuri_!”

The omega barely heard his name from the blood rushing through his ears. He could only stare down in shock; mouth open, eyes wide and hands gripping the sill so tightly his knuckles were white.

Viktor was staring back up at him, eyes bright and hopeful. He was dressed in a brown overcoat and blank sweats. He had dropped the rocks he was holding and waved, awaiting the other’s response.

But what could he say? Yuuri was speechless, too shocked to even form the words he had been dying to say. He had so many things he wanted to tell the alpha. He wanted to shout at him, to apologize to him. But seeing him there, standing below, it only made Yuuri want to go back in his room. He had thought he would’ve been prepared for when Viktor came around, but his nerves were telling him otherwise-no they were screaming at him. He’d only make a fool of himself.

He had half the nerve to go back inside and close the window, but his yearning for the other held him back and he felt his mouth opening, “W-what do you want?” He managed, feeling the tears coming back, “To yell at me again?”

It wasn’t what he meant to say, but still, the words came tumbling out from his mouth anyways. Yuuri knew that his embarrassment had been caught on camera, he had seen it from all the messages he had gotten and heartfelt words that brought seldom comfort to him. He knew that people had done it to be kind, but it only made him more anxious and he kept even more to himself instead of reaching out. And what was worse? The fact that Viktor had laid bare his truth to the world and left Yuuri alone in the aftermath. Granted the omega knew he needed space, after all, it was only natural for the other to be angry and not speak to him after discovering something like that. But that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. It _did_. It hurt so much that he didn’t think he’d ever recover from the burn and be able to show his face again. He wondered if Viktor even cared about that.

From below the senior sagged his shoulders and seemed to sigh, he looked down at the ground, almost as if contemplating his next move. Yuuri had half the mind to just leave him. If the other wasn’t even going to ask for his forgiveness or even offer words of support, then what was the point in him visiting? He let out a sad sigh and shook his head.

“Goodbye, Viktor,” he said, swallowing down the lump in his throat. The sight of the other only brought him misery and he didn’t know if he could handle that on top of everything else. Seeming to sense that his window of opportunity was closing-quite literally-Viktor snapped his head up and shouted.

“ _Wait_!” He pleaded, reaching a hand out as if that would stop the other. Yuuri did so, pausing in pulling the window down. He stared down at the other, eyes wide. Viktor swallowed, relaxing only slightly. He sucked in a deep breath and lifted a hand to his head, running them through his platinum strands in nervousness, “Yuuri, I’d…” he paused, feeling his throat tighten, “I’d like to apologize!” He said, staring at him, “Th-that is…if you’ll give me the chance.”

Yuuri slowly put his hands down, surprise written all over his face. He stared at Viktor, not replying as he tried to gather his thoughts. A part of him wanted to give the other the chance to prove himself, but something was holding him back. He had given his trust full-heartedly to the alpha, and while he knew that Viktor had every right to be angry, his trust was broken by the public ridicule he had become. But, he figured that the other deserved a chance to be heard. After all, he was a part of this, and Yuuri cherished their friendship too much to lose. So, with heavy hesitance, he nodded.

“O-okay,” he said. Viktor seemed to let out a breath he had been holding and he smiled, eyes twinkling with unshed tears.

“Great!” He breathed, before calming down and clearing his throat, “Can you come down?”

 

**⍀** : **⌿**

 

A moment later, Yuuri was slipping on his shoes. His mother was busy serving customers and his sister seemed to stay by his side in a suspicious manner. It was only when she explained about Viktor’s early visit, did he understand why she seemed so adamant to stand by him. He turned towards her, flashing a reassuring smile.

“Mari,” He said quietly, zipping up his jacket, “It’s okay; I’ll be fine.”

“You weren’t last time,” She sniffed. Yuuri paused as he grabbed the doorknob, his sister had a point. Last time he wasn’t, but if he didn’t at least give Viktor this chance, he’d never find out if the man could be trusted.

He turned his head over his shoulder, “I know,” he met her gaze, “But if I don’t at least give him a chance, then I may never be able to…he had a right to be angry, I can’t ignore that. But if he’s willing to try to make things better after what happened, then I shouldn’t stop him.”

Mari sighed, reaching into her pocket and pulling out her pack of cigarettes, “Alright,” She relented, taking one out, “I’ll try to trust him with you…but if he hurts you again-,” She stopped herself and took in a deep breath, “I’m here if you need me. Now go, I’d like to at least smoke just once,” She smiled. Yuuri rolled his eyes.

“You know those’ll kill you right?”

“I do,” She hummed, “But I barely smoke a pack. I haven’t gotten to have one since Saturday, I’d like to do it before I have to stop completely.”

“What does that mean?” Yuuri asked. His sister snickered.

“I meant for your kid; it won't be good for your baby,” She clarified, “Now go before that idiot thinks you’ve ditched him.”

Yuuri laughed and nodded, “Okay, okay…but Mari?” His sister stopped walking and looked over her shoulder, “Thank you,” he smiled, giving her one last quick hug before dashing out the door to greet the awaiting alpha. Mari huffed and shook her head, startled by the hug, but a smile still tugged at her lips. Leave it to Yuuri to let her know he still needed her in the most childish ways.

 

**⍀** : **⌿**

 

The first step outside had Yuuri pausing and taken in the view. He had hardly noticed that the weather got slightly chilly, and he was glad for the jacket. A soft breeze blew by, bringing with it the scent of nature. The shone high above, bringing a soft warmth within the chill that made him feel giddy. Or maybe it was just his hormones. Whatever it was, he wished he had come out sooner.

He looked around and spotted Viktor standing a short distance away from him. His back was to him, and he was looking up at the sky. Yuuri sucked in a deep breath, the sight of the senior too beautiful for him to form words. He had forgotten just how badly Viktor could affect him, and he briefly wondered if it was such a good idea to join him. He shook it off, shaking his head and scolding himself for wanting to turn back. He’d come this far already and he had agreed to meet him. He could do this. Sucking in a deep breath, he moved forward to stand next to him.

“Viktor…?” He called out. Viktor seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in, and he turned his head, a smile on his face as he greeted the omega.

“Yuuri!” He reached out and pulled him into a tight hug. Yuuri held his breath, eyes wide as he felt the other’s warm body against his. He let out his breath slowly, cheeks flushing red and a small smile tugging at his lips. He rested his cheek against his shoulder and relaxed, mixed emotions coming in to play.

_He’s so warm…_ It was a thought that had him breathing in Viktor’s scent, _I missed him_.

Slowly, the hug came to the end and Viktor had pulled away, but not quite letting him go. His arms were still wrapped around him, and when he looked up, he felt his heart ache. Viktor was looking at him with a soft expression, though his eyes showed that he was troubled. From a distance, he looked normal, as handsome as ever. But here, Yuuri could see it all.

“Y-your nose,” He began, and Viktor made a weird noise. But he didn’t pull away, instead he let out a puff of air as Yuuri raised his hand to gingerly touch the dark, purple bruise that had made its home there, “What happened?” There was a touch of concern in his voice.

Viktor blushed red and looked away, pouting, “That’s not important,” He said, coughing slightly, “I just walked into something… _hard_.”

Yuuri snorted, lifting a hand to cover his mouth as his shoulders began to shake lightly. His eyes closed and he had trouble holding in his snickers as Viktor seemed to burn red, “A-and what could’ve caused the great Viktor Nikiforov to crash into something and ruin his pretty face?” The omega teased wryly.

“The same thing that caused us to be here,” The Russian responded, gaining a look of confusion from the other, he sighed, arms sliding down, “Yuuri,” he began, looking down and holding onto the Yuuri’s hands, almost as if he was afraid that he might leave, “It was my stupidity.”

“You’re not stu-,” Yuuri tried, but he was stopped by the other. When he looked into Viktor’s eyes, he could see just how apprehensive they looked. Red rimmed his beautiful eyes, and bags hung low beneath, showing his lack of sleep and worn out expression, “Viktor? Are you okay?”

It was a question that had the other giving a humorless chuckle, dropping his one hand to his side and running another through his hair, “I should be asking you that,” He said, “After all, you’re the one who got hurt the most.” He seemed to stay quiet for a moment, turning his head to look back up at the sky. Another soft breeze blew by, ruffling his hair, and Yuuri wished he could’ve taken a picture. Viktor turned back to him, another soft smile on his flawless face, “Yuuri, I’d like to show you something,” he said, holding out one hand to him, “Will you let me?”

The omega stared, unsure of what to do. He stared at the hand reaching out to him, and he found himself reaching out for it and holding it. He looked up shyly at the other, nodding his head, “Of course.”

 

**⍀** : **⌿**

 

They were currently standing outside of the Ice Castle Rink, the place where it all happened. A long nail of anxiety wedged its way inside of Yuuri as he stepped out of Viktor’s car. He stared at the place that was once a home of solace for him, but now, it only stirred up more memories of which he’d rather not go back to. He paused as he closed the car door, turning to face Viktor as he came around.

“Why are we here?” He asked, there was a slight shake to his voice and he could only hope that Viktor would catch on to his discomfort. And he did, thank goodness, but he seemed to hesitate.

“I know this is not a good place for you because of what happened,” He said, careful with his words, “But I was hoping that maybe I could make it that special place once more.”

Yuuri’s heart was hammering in his chest, he glanced back at that building before focusing on the alpha once more, “Y-you don’t have to,” he wheezed, feeling breathless.

“But I want to.” He stayed watching the other, taking in the sight of his eyebrows furrowing together, the way his bottom lip quivered and his eyes seemed to take a shine to them, “ _Please_ , Yuuri,” Viktor strained, “I-I know what I did to you was beyond wrong, and unforgiveable. But if there’s even a chance to at least return what I’ve stolen, then I am willing to do it,” He looked past him and at the building, “This was your place before it was mine; I shouldn’t have ripped it out from you like that.”

Yuuri swallowed, fidgeting with his hands, “W-will there be people?” He asked, quietly. Viktor shook his head.

“None, at all. I asked to have this place closed so it’ll just be you and me,” He explained.

Yuuri looked up, eyeing him, “Just us?” He took in a deep breath, “N-no people or c-cameras…”

Viktor smiled softly, cupping Yuuri’s cheek gently, “Just _us_ ,” he assured, his thumb running along Yuuri’s bottom lip, feeling the way his breath came out in shaky spasms, “No one else. I promise.”

The omega could feel his face heat up, and a strange feeling that wasn’t his nerves sparked to life. He leaned into the warm hand and nodded, closing his eyes as a way of showing that he believed in his promise, “Okay,” he whispered, “Let’s go.”

And so they did, Viktor taking Yuuri by the hand and bringing him inside. The place was the same as always, but to Yuuri, it almost felt foreign. Like he was walking into the ice rink for the very first time. He followed behind Viktor silently, noting that Yuuko was standing behind the counter, watching them both with knowing and alertness. He was glad to know that his friend wouldn’t be too far from him, should he need assistance. But as he gazed down at his linked hand with Viktor’s, he felt that he wouldn’t need her.

They stopped right in front of the rink, and just stood there. It was the same as ever, except that Yuuri could still hear the anger in Viktor’s voice from Saturday. He could still hear his words echoing, and see their figures across the ice. He could see the alpha shouting at him and the people crowding the arena to watch and record. He swallowed, becoming tense and feeling his anxiety return. But then he felt Viktor squeeze his hand, and he looked up through blurry eyes only to see his emotions reflected back.

“If I could take it back, I would,” Viktor said, voice thick with emotion, “You were my friend Yuuri, and you _are_ still my friend. The way I treated you that day…I’m so ashamed,” He watched Viktor swallow as the other turned away to stare out over the ice, “I know that I ruined this place for you, but I hope that with this, you can replace those horrible memories.”

He turned back towards him, lifted the omega’s hand and gave it a soft kiss, making Yuuri’s heart stutter before he pulled away and moved past him. He shrugged off his coat, revealing a simple black, semi-long sleeved shirt. Yuuri only watched in silence as he proceeded to put on his ice skates, confusion setting in. What was the other doing?

“Viktor, I can’t really skate with you right now,” He said, unsurely. Viktor simply looked up and smiled, finishing his laces before standing up and walking towards him.

“I know,” He said, cupping his face between his hands, “Which is why I’m going to perform a skate routine for _you_. Your family told me that you are a huge fan of me, and also spoke of how highly you talk about me,” He continued, “I hated the person you saw on Saturday. And I hate it even more that it was me who hurt you. That’s not who I am, Yuuri, and I’ll never be like that towards you ever again. So…so I came up with this, for you. Something to show you how sorry I am.”

He stepped back from and moved onto the ice, leaving Yuuri to stand alone. The omega watched with glazed over eyes as Viktor stood in the center of the rink, head bowed, and eyes closed.

From almost out of nowhere, music sounded out through the rink. It was quiet, but filled with power beneath it as it grew. Viktor lifted his head and moved forwards, arms outwards as though reaching for something before pulling them back in. A male voice cried out through the speakers, in a language Yuuri could not understand.

He watched as Viktor’s movements were solemn, filled with as much grief as the music playing. They were flawless, of course, every jump executed with finesse. But the way Viktor seemed to carry himself, it was as though he held the weight of the world on his shoulders. With every jump, there was pain. Every spin radiated sorrow. As the music peaked, Viktor did one of his famous quadruple jumps, landing it and moving to one foot, skating forward with one leg extended behind him, his right arm reaching forward.

Yuuri lifted a hand to cover his mouth, feeling as though he might let out a cry if he didn’t. Viktor dipped down into a lunge, eyes closed as he simply felt the music; moving along with it as though it were a melody he was creating. As the song was slowly dying off into an end, he brought his arms in from their extended pose and held them to his chest, doing one last combination spin before returning to the position he had been at the beginning. Except this time, his head was up, eyes meeting Yuuri’s and his hands were outwards reaching for the omega. A silent plea for his forgiveness.

The younger senior barely realized he was crying until his whole vision had gone blurry and Viktor’s form was hard to see. His body shook with the sobs he held in and he could hardly speak. Seeing the distress, Viktor stared with wide eyes before dashing forward, stumbling along the way. He went up to the crying boy and brought him into a hug which was quickly reciprocated.

“Th-that was b-beautiful,” Yuuri blubbered, arms wrapped around Viktor’s neck as he clung to him, “S-so v-ver-very beautiful!”

“I’m glad,” The alpha said, holding tightly to the omega. His own silent tears slid down as well, but that hardly mattered, all that mattered in that moment, was Yuuri.

 

**⍀** : **⌿**

 

After watching Viktor give him a private performance, they had both headed over towards a cliff that overlooked Hasetsu’s beach. There they sat, side by side in silence, listening to the waves as they crashed against the shore. Yuuri stared down at his hands that were in his lap, he still hadn’t verbally told Viktor what he wanted, and he knew that the alpha would be awaiting a response. The performance Viktor gave him was one of the best ones the young senior had the pleasure of seeing, and to know that it was meant for _him_ , that Viktor Nikiforov had designed a special performance for _him_ was the greatest thing ever. He took a glance up at the alpha, his eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

Viktor really never ceased to amaze him.

“This beach,” Viktor began, gaining Yuuri’s attention, “It reminds of the one in St. Petersburg.”

Yuuri blinked, looking back out towards the water before smiling softly, “Is that so?” He hummed, “It must’ve been just as lovely.”

“It is,” He agreed, “But here…it feels different.” Silence fell upon them once more as Yuuri had no proper way to make a response. He pushed his glasses back up his nose, bringing his knees up to his chest very carefully. “Yuuri,” Viktor said suddenly, making the said person look up, “What do you want me to be for you?”

“H-huh?”

Viktor turned to him, “I’m going to help, you know,” He said, gesturing to his stomach, “I want to be there for you both. But it’s your call on what you want us to be. Do you me want to stay your friend or should I be your boyfriend?” Yuuri flushed and began sputtering, bristling as he tried to think of something, “Perhaps something more? Do you want us to get married-,”

“N-NO!” Yuuri said quickly, jumping up in the air. Viktor stared in surprise at the sudden outburst, “I-I don’t want you to be anything more than what you are! I want you to stay by my side in whatever way we are!” He continued, “I want you to be you! I want you to help me as much as you can…but I don’t want our child to grow up knowing that their parents only got married because of them…” he went quiet towards the end, biting his bottom lip.

“Alright then,” The Russian smiled, standing up, “I’ll stay by your side, and do my best to help you as much as I can.” Yuuri returned his smile and nodded, relaxing slowly and feeling elated.

“Oh!” He gasped, “This reminds me…I have my first appointment this Saturday for the baby,” he smiled, “Would you like to, maybe, come with…?”

A large toothy smile spread across Viktor’s cheeks, and Yuuri could’ve sworn his eyes had hearts in them, “I would love to!” Came the excited response, “We’ll get to see our little creation for the first time!” He chirped, bringing Yuuri into another hug. The omega giggled and hugged him back, settling in his warm embrace.

“Yes,” he smiled, “Yes we will.”

**⍀** : **⌿**

 

Later that evening, Yuuri laid flat on his bed, staring happily at the ceiling. He couldn’t decide if today was the best day or the _greatest_. He had reconciled with Viktor, though he knew they still had a long way to go. But at least he felt comforted enough with the fact that their balance had been restored and that he’d have a happy Viktor by his side to help with his pregnancy. He sighed, rubbing his stomach softly.

However his peace was shattered by an abrupt knocking at his door before it suddenly swung open.

“Yuuri!” His sister’s voice shouted, making him sit up.

“M-Mari?” He replied, putting on his glasses, “What’s wro-,”

“Why is _Viktor Nikiforov_ standing in our home with boxes of _his_ things at his side?!” She growled, her face red. Yuuri furrowed his eyebrows.

“What?” Not wasting another moment, he stood up and ran past his sister, making his way to the front of the house before sliding to a halt. His sister was in fact correct, “Viktor?” he gaped, looking between his smiling mom and chuckling dad, before his eyes landed on the Russian. His eyes were twinkling and his dog was sitting by his side, wagging her tail excitedly and giving a loud bark in greeting.

“Yuuri!” The senior chirped, “Your parents just agreed to let me stay here!” He extended his arm out, straightening his back and striking a pose, ever the dramatic person he was, “Starting today, I’ll be living with you so I can stay close to you and the baby!”

Yuuri stared, eyes wide and heart stuttering. D-did he just-

“H _-HUH_?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (´ ꒳ ` ✿) Aaaah, I don't think that's how that works Viktor...any responses?
> 
> Also, I figure most of you guys would've wanted an angrier reaction from Yuuri's mom, but I believe she'd be the one to see reason. Both Viktor and Yuuri were at fault, and as much as she may have been angry with Viktor, I'm sure she would know that being angry won't solve anything. I wanted her to be the mediator because she's a wise soul!
> 
> So, now that stuff happened, as you can tell, and we can get this pregnancy show on the road! (●´∀｀●) Haha, this chapter was actually so much fun to write! And if anyone was curious as to what song Viktor skated to-which I can't write out that well even if my life depended on it-it was this one here that I was listening to as I was writing this out. I meant to use a different song, but this one was just so sad and heartbreaking that I couldn't find another: 
> 
> https://youtu.be/X534FhAcOsU
> 
> ヽ(　´　∇　｀　)ノ **Thank you all so much for the comments! I'm so glad so many of you are enjoying this and I am just so overwhelmed with emotions!!! I hope I continued to get your support and I will do my best to keep up with your expectations!! Thank you!!!**
> 
> Next we got Viktor moving in and Yuuri's appointment, I wonder how that'll go...  
>  
> 
> ✧ ─=≡Σ((( つ•̀ω•́)つ
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Apologies for any grammar errors!!
> 
> Please leave a comment or a critique (if ya want!)
> 
> Wanna bug me? Get sneaks peeks? Or ask questions? Go visit me on tumblr--> @paidenzilla


	8. Moving in and Doctor Appointments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Monday Evening**

“H- _HUH?!_ ”

All three people stared at Yuuri, smiles on their faces. Yuuri himself though, felt like he was rooted to his spot. He couldn’t move, and he could barely register the words the other had said. Viktor seemed so happy though, but all Yuuri could do was stare at him, shoulders slumping. At least until the other tossed him a wink.

He snapped out of his thoughts and straightened up, “You’re going to l-live here?” He sputtered, _why_ was what he wanted to ask, but that would’ve been too rude. Viktor nodded, putting his arm down and looking too overly excited.

“Of course!” He said, “As the father, I want to make sure I’m there for you as much as I can be,” He grinned toothily, completely oblivious to the look of fear that crossed over Yuuri’s face. It wasn’t that he was _scared_ of Viktor, no, he was scared of what this meant. With Viktor living so close to him, it was almost as if the universe was testing him again. He turned away and let out a small groan, burrowing his hands into his face as he tried to calm down his beating heart. Behind him Viktor was already gathering his things, smiling at his parents and asking for a room to stay in, which only made the omega cringe further even more.

“Yuuri!” His mother called, “Why don’t you show Viktor to your room?”

That had Yuuri going rigid, he blanched, turning and looking at his mom, waving both his hands and shaking his head, “N-no! M-my room’s _way_ t-to…too cluttered at the moment! Viktor can’t be in there right now with me!” He said, wringing his hands together and fidgeting where he stood, his eyes imploring that she play along with him. Thankfully his mother seemed to understand and she nodded, though a disappointed look crossed Viktor’s face and Yuuri tried to pretend he didn’t notice the sad puppy dog look.

“Very well then,” Hiroko said, “Why don’t you show him to the spare banquet room then? It should be big enough to host him in. Yuuri seemed to relax, only a little though because that meant Viktor would only be across from him. But, nonetheless, he nodded.

“O-okay,” He said, moving to help grab some of the bags. As soon as he did though, he nearly dropped it from the loud gasp the Alpha gave before Viktor was swiftly by his side, giving him a bewildered look.

“Yuuri, what are you doing?” Viktor asked, quickly grabbing the bag from him, “You can’t lift things! You might hurt the baby!” Yuuri felt his eyebrow twitch as he just stared at the other, unamused by the display of fear clearly showing on the other’s face.

“Viktor,” He said, calmly, “I don’t think lifting a bag of clothes will hurt them,” He muttered. But Viktor only shook his head and held tightly to the bags, leaving Yuuri to simply shake his head and sigh, guiding him towards the empty room.

He switched on the lights and rubbed the back of his neck, “It’s the only room we have left available, but it should be big enough for all your things,” He shrugged, letting Viktor inside. The alpha hummed, dropping his packages as Makkachan ran about exploring the new place. Viktor looked around, his eyes sparkling again.

“This small room is adorable!” He said, moving towards the center of the room. Yuuri let him explore while he knelt to start opening up his boxes, deciding to be a little useful since he couldn’t help with the bags. Viktor quickly joined his side and moved forward, bringing Yuuri’s attention to him.

“So, Yuuri,” he began, leaning in close, “No that we’re going to be living together, I suppose we should get to know each other better than as just friends, hm~?” He smiled, eyes half-lidded as he ran his fingers under the omega’s chin and reaching a hand out to place over his softly.

Yuuri felt his heart stutter and his blood beginning to race. His whole face felt too hot and the whole scene was becoming way more intimate than he liked. He let out an embarrassing squeal and quickly ducked back, until his back hit against the wall outside of the room, eyes wide and face red as he left a very confused Viktor behind.

“What’s wrong?” The alpha frowned. Yuuri swallowed and shook his head, feeling a familiar burning in his gut that reached down to his loins. He blushed a dark red at how flustered he was becoming, it didn’t help that Viktor’s scent was affecting him as well.

“N-nothing!” He squeaked, “I forgot t-to finish some homework!” And with that weak explanation he stood up and made a mad dash to his room, closing the door quickly behind him before he began pulling down the posters of his beloved idol. Oh god, oh _god_ , what was Viktor thinking? Getting that close to him! Did he want to get pounced on by him by arousing him up like this?! He panicked silently in his head, careful as he rolled up the pictures and hid them under his bed.

He sighed and slumped forward, head resting against the edge of his bed. What was he going to do now? Why couldn’t the universe ever go easy on him?

 

 **⍀** : **⌿**

**Wednesday**

 

“I’m telling you Phichit, he is getting way to out of hand!” Yuuri said, exasperated as he ducked behind a book shelf, peering around cautiously, “I mean…I get that he cares about me and the baby, but he’s taking it _way too far_!”

Phichit covered his mouth, holding back snickers, “I think that’s sweet,” The beta said, after gathering his thoughts, “I mean he’s only been living there for about two days right? And you’re just living together so that he could help more with the baby stuff, it’s not like you both agreed to be a couple.”

Phichit was right, it had been only _two_ days and while they had both agreed to not being a couple, it didn’t stop the Alpha from treating him like it. But besides that, Yuuri had to admit that it was amazing at how much Viktor could accomplish within those hours of living with him. Yuuri probably would’ve found it sweet, and maybe wouldn’t have minded it as much if the Russian didn’t believe in going above and beyond. For example, the morning on his first official day living there, Viktor had been waiting outside Yuuri’s room since five a.m.-something he had told the omega later after he had barged into his room when he had heard a loud bang, thinking that Yuuri had fallen down. He hadn’t of course, but after that incident, Viktor seemed inclined on stalking the poor boy, claiming that ‘anything could happen and they had to be prepared’.

Yuuri sighed, rubbing at his temples as lowered his head to expel the memory, “I know, I _know_ ,” He groaned, “But I don’t think I can survive this, Phichit. I’m glad he wants to help, I’m glad he still wants to be my friend after what I did and what happened…but I got a bad feeling that _something’s_ gonna happen.” He frowned, “It doesn’t help that he’s been trying to convince me to let him sleep in bed with me,” he muttered, remembering all those times the alpha was suggesting to sleep together. Phichit had to choke back another fit of laughter at his friend’s words and instead decided to focus on the main issue at hand.

“Oh Yuuri,” Phichit sighed, catching his breath, “What’s the worst thing that’ll happen? You’ll end up falling for each other?” There was no response, but Phichit could tell him from his expression that that was a primary reason for the other, “Yuuri, there’s _nothing_ wrong with that. You know that right? It’s not gonna be the end of the world.”

“It might be…” He said, quietly, “It might be the end of _his_ world…”

“YUURI!!” A loud voice called, preventing Phichit from saying anything. Both heads turned to see who the voice belonged to. But Yuuri didn’t need to look to know that Viktor was running towards them.

“I thought you said you lost him,” Phichit said quietly, a hint of amusement in his tone, as they watched the librarian scold the Alpha. Yuuri groaned, blushing bright red.

“I did…,” he said in a muffled voice through his hands, “He’s just really good at hide and seek. _Especially_ the seeking part”

This earned a laugh from Phichit as Viktor walked towards him, eyes shining despite the lecture he had received.

“Yuuri~! Ready for class?” The alpha smiled, holding his elbow out to him, “I’m gonna be your escort from now on~!”

This only made Phichit laugh harder before pulling out his phone and taking pictures. Yuuri was still blushing, but despite how annoyed he may have felt, there was a smile tugging at his lips as he slipped his arm through the Viktor’s.

 

 **⍀** : **⌿**

 

**Saturday-The Appointment**

**1:33 P.m.**

“Mari! Can you hurry please! The appointment is in forty minutes!” Yuuri groaned, knocking on his sister’s door loudly, “I don’t want to be late!”

The door opened quickly and his sister’s face poked through. She looked at him with an irritated face and it was clear that she had been napping, “ _Why_ can’t your Alpha take you?” She snapped back. Yuuri was undeterred, however, and he continued looking at her with a troubled expression.

“Viktor can’t today,” he whined, clearing voicing his worry, “His coach flew in early and demanded to see him at the rink,” he explained, fiddling with his fingers, “I know its last minute, but I just need you to drop me off, he’ll bring me back, I swear!”

Mari sighed, rubbing at her right temple before giving a groan and rolling her eyes. Without saying anything she went back into her room, closing the door behind her. Yuuri stared at it for a moment before once banging on the wood.

“Mari!” He panicked, “Mari please! Please! Please! _Please_!” He begged, nearly on the brink of tears. He jumped back, startled, as the door opened and his sister was looking at him with slight annoyance as she held her shoes and keys.

“Jesus, Yuuri,” She frowned, “Calm down,” She said, reaching to give him a small hug. Yuuri sniffled, rubbing at his eyes and nodding.

“S-sorry,” He sniveled, wiping away his tears, “I just feel so… _pressured_ today, a-and nervous. I just don’t want to be late,” he said, voice sounding stressed. Mari gave a sympathized smile and rubbed his arm up and down in a comforting manner.

“Hey,” She began, smiling, “It’s alright Yuuri, today is a big day for you, but it’s going to be alright. I’ll stay with you until Viktor arrives, or if you want me to stay for the whole thing, then I will,” She said. Yuuri let out a breathless chuckle and beamed, feeling better than the morning had entailed.

He hadn’t meant to feel this anxious, but with every thought on what his first appointment was going to be like had his heart racing with a mixture of anticipation and fear. This would be the first time he’d get to _see_ his baby and get to know a little more about them. And that was enough to make him worry because…because _what if_ he found out something bad? _What if_ the doctor gave him bad news? _What if_ Viktor didn’t find the child special?

_What if! What if!_

He almost had half the mind to cancel the appointment, but he knew it was important to get one. So instead, he sucked it up. Well, as best as he could suck it up anyways.

As he hopped into Mari’s truck and buckled up, he felt his anxiety turn towards something more of annoyance. And he was starting to get restless. Even as the car started and they began to drive, and it especially got worse with the closer they got to the obstetricians office. He chewed on the inside of his cheek, fidgeting with his fingers as he listened halfheartedly to whatever music was playing through his sister’s speakers.

He was only brought out of his thoughts when he felt a tap on his shoulder and his sister showed him the building. He blinked, when had they arrived?

“Do you want me to go in with you?” Mari asked as her brother hopped out of the car. Yuuri sucked in a deep breath, nodding his head.

“Y-yes, please,” he said quietly. Mari nodded and opened her car door, joining her brother.

The inside of the building wasn’t what Yuuri had expected. He had thought it would’ve been dull and off setting, but the walls were a soft shade of baby blue that had him feeling a bit calmer. There were baby posters with facts hanging around and it helped to distract Yuuri from the other pair of eyes on him.

There weren’t that many people there, thankfully, but there was still quite a few young and old omegas alike. And Yuuri had to admit he felt slightly comforted with the fact that he wasn’t the only pregnant teen at the building. He pulled out his phone and glanced down at the time: 1:55. He was a few minutes early, but a part of him was relieved that he was early instead of late. He closed his eyes and sank into the padded seat he was sitting in. His hand subconsciously went to rub at his stomach, now all he had to do was wait for Viktor to show up. Which was easier said than done because he was getting anxious for his Alpha’s arrival. He _needed_ to feel Viktor’s presence by him.

 _Viktor_ , he pleaded silently in his head, _I need you…please hurry._

“Katsuki, Yuuri?” A soft voice called out. Yuuri opened his eyes and peeked up, noticing a slightly chubby nurse with a clipboard. She was looking around for him and calling his name. A soft nudge from his sister had him standing up and he gave a shaky smile.

 _Viktor’s not here_ …he thought to himself, “H-hi that’s me,” he said. The nurse looked to him and smiled, her grey eyes sparkling.

“Hello, Mr. Katsuki,” She said, then she glanced behind him, “Is there anyone here to accompany you? I understand this is your first appointment, and it can be a little nerve-wracking for first-time omegas.”

Yuuri felt his mouth go dry and he licked his lips. He really wanted Viktor to be here with him, but the alpha was running or late. Or maybe he forgot? _Or maybe he skipped out for a reason._ He felt his eyes begin to sting and he hugged himself tightly.

“Mr. Katsuki?” The nurse called out, a worried lilt to her voice. He felt his sister by his side and he fought off the urge to burrow himself into her arms.

“I-I’m fine,” he stuttered, working past the sudden change of mood he felt, “S-sor-,”

The door to the building swung open suddenly, and as if he was summoned by his thoughts, Viktor popped in through the door, dressed in white pants and semi-long sleeve blue shirt. He was panting slightly as he looked around briefly before spotting Yuuri and he flashed a bright smile, one that Yuuri returned with more feeling than the both of them combine, but Mari ignored him, obviously not pleased with him.

“Viktor!” He breathed, moving quickly to hug the other. The alpha smiled and was quick to wrap the omega up in his arms.

“I’m so sorry I’m late,” he said, pulling back, “Yakov held me back longer than I thought, I was worried that I might’ve missed it.”

Yuuri smiled, relieved just by the fact that Viktor was here besides him, “You’re just in time,” He chuckled, before looking back towards the waiting nurse. He blushed bright red and adjusted his crooked glasses, “A-ah, sorry!” He squeaked. The lady chuckled to herself and waved him off with a friendly smile.

“No worries,” She said, “I’m guessing he’s the father?” She smiled, “Well, now that both parties are here, I guess we can go ahead and greet the doctor, hm?”

The two parents smiled and Yuuri looked back at his sister, giving her a nod and a quick goodbye.

“Call me if you need a ride!” She said, before turning and leaving.

The walk towards the room was silent, and the moment they approached the examination area, Yuuri immediately felt fearful.

“Th-those are stirrups,” He said, though it sounded like more of a statement than a question. The nurse glanced back as and nodded.

“Yes, they’re part of the examination,” She said, “It makes it easier for the Gynecologist.” Yuuri gulped and took a step back from the equipment. The nurse approached Yuuri slowly, “Here, you’ll need to change into this,” She smiled, holding out the gown he needed to wear. The omega reached for it slowly with trembling hands and gave a shaky nod.

“Th-thanks,” He said in a soft voice, his head lowered slightly.

The nurse nodded and walked away, “The doctor will be by shortly,” She said, before disappearing out the door.

Once the door closed, Yuuri felt his knees go weak and if it wasn’t for Viktor suddenly catching him, he might’ve fallen down all the way to the ground.

“Yuuri!” The alpha said, helping him back up, “What’s wrong?” The omega whimpered, holding the gown tightly against his chest as he tried his best not to break. The alpha frowned, lifting his chin, “Yuuri,” he called softly, “What is it? What’s bugging you?” he asked, rubbing his shoulders, “Come on, breathe deeply and try to relax, alright?”

The omega shook his head, eyes shut tightly as he tried to keep his breathing at a normal pace, “I-I c-can’t…” he gasped, “I…oh, god.”

Viktor steadied him once more and cupped his face between his hands, “Yuuri, Yuuri,” the alpha chuckled, “It’s alright, it’s just an examination. I’ll be right here, okay?”

“But, Viktor,” The omega cried, “ _Stirrups_? I’d be fine if it was just a normal doctor’s appointment, but this is so much more! They’re gonna be looking _there_ and well…I-I don’t feel _comfortable_ ,” he confessed, tears in his eyes as he stared back at the equipment with a mixture of emotions.

Viktor brought him into a comforting hug and allowed the omega to breathe him in, knowing it would help relax both him and the baby, “Hey, I know it’s scary, but the sooner you do this, the sooner you can get out of them, okay? I’ll be right here and I won’t let anything happen, okay krasavitsa?” He smiled, leaning back and wiping away a lone tear off of the omega’s face, “If you can get through this, I’ll buy you whatever you want to eat, deal?”

Yuuri gave a breathless chuckle, more tears escaping, “A-are you trying to bribe me with food?” he smiled. Viktor grinned.

“Depends,” He replied, “Is it working?”

The omega didn’t respond for a moment and instead brought the other into another tight hug, “Can it be anything?” he asked shyly. Viktor snickered.

“Yes, _anything_ ,” He assured, “Now what do you say?” He asked, “Hm?”

Yuuri sniffled before pulling back, feeling less anxious than he did before, “O-okay,” he said, “But you have to go.”

Viktor stepped back, eyes wide, “W-what? Why?”

“Because I have to change, dummy,” Yuuri smiled, holding up the gown for him to see. Viktor blushed and nodded quickly.

“Oh, right!” He said, turning on heel and leaving to leave Yuuri to do what he needed. Once alone, the omega sighed and cast one last look towards the offending equipment before groaning and shaking his head. _Stirrups_ , of _course._ He sighed with great reluctance and began changing out of his clothes and into the lone dressing gown. It was uncomfortable to say the least and he kept trying to pull it down so he wouldn’t feel as exposed. Not that it wouldn’t help much once the doctor arrived.

He groaned and plopped down into the seat, running his fingers through his hair and keeping his legs closed as tightly as he could. _Oh the irony of it all_ , he thought humorlessly to himself before calling Viktor back in. He felt a lot calmer with him nearby.

As soon as the other stepped inside, his eyes were directed towards the newly exposed skin before they quickly looked away. Yuuri felt oddly pleased by that reaction, his skin tingling from the imaginary feeling of Viktor’s hands on him. But at the same time he felt irritated by it, though he had no idea. He sighed, leaving the confusing signals in him towards the hormones.

It was only a little while longer before the doctor finally made his appearance, a friendly smile on his face. It did little to bring comfort to the anxious omega though.

“Good afternoon, Yuuri,” He grinned, “How are we today?”

Despite opening his mouth, Viktor beat him to the punch, “He’s a bit nervous today,” the alpha said, “The stirrups have him lingering a bit on the anxious side, Dr…?”

“Yuu,” The doctor said, “But of course you can call me Dr. Makino,” he glanced back at Yuuri, “So, from what I understand this is your first appointment right? I can sympathize with you, stirrups are really the most uncomfortable on the first time, huh?”

Yuuri bit down on his bottom lip, feeling and looking uncomfortable from where he was, but he nodded nonetheless, to which the doctor gave an apologetic smile.

“Well, I’m sorry to say that there’s no other way to do this,” he gave a shrug and flashed a much happier smile towards him, “But, silver lining,” he said, “as soon as we get this over with, we can get to the ultrasound and you’ll forget all about this,” he smiled.

The omega took a moment to consider, but forced a determined face and nodded, “Okay,” he said, “But please go as fast as you can.” Dr. Makino gave a hearty laugh and beamed.

“I will do my best,” He said, then he motioned to the stirrups, “Ready then?”

Yuuri blushed before glancing over towards the alpha, who was watching with unease. He decided to help him out a little and he got his attention, “Ah, um, Viktor, get on over here,” he said. The alpha blinked in surprise.

“What? How come?”

Yuuri felt a bit embarrassed and he sniffed, “You don’t need to see what the doctor does,” he said, and the alpha immediately bloomed bright red. He made his way towards Yuuri’s side. He had to force himself to ignore the way the omega’s legs slid into the equipment and the way the doctor parted his legs and well… _you know_. The alpha could vaguely hear the doctor explaining things to Yuuri, but it was hard to focus when the gown was riding up a little higher than normal and just exposing Yuuri’s smooth, muscular legs, which were currently being held apart, and another _guy_ besides him was-

He clenched his fists tightly, turning away and shaking his head. Now was _not_ the time for petty jealousy. Yuuri was uncomfortable and he needed to stay alert in case the omega needed him. But before he could redirect his attention back to them, Yuuri was already sitting up and flashing Viktor an odd look, but he said nothing.

“Okay, so,” Dr. Makino said, allowing Yuuri to adjust himself, “I’m just going to do a quick breast examination to see if your body is doing what it must,” he said, “As you know, male omegas usually develop breasts during the pregnancy, but they go away after about a year of breastfeeding or whenever you choose to end it,” he explained, before pausing to glance back at Viktor, “You might want to turn around, I don’t think Yuuri feels comfortable with an audience,” he said.

Viktor blinked and nodded, “Of course,” he said slowly, turning away and trying to focus on anything _but_ the thought of someone else touching Yuuri.

“Your breasts shouldn’t really be forming until later on in the second trimester, however, they may start hurting from now until towards the end of your third,” Dr. Makino said, “And they shouldn’t get any bigger than an A-cup size, but you can still look into buying bras to help support them if needed.”

The omega nodded and allowed the man to finish the examination, and he only managed a sigh of relief once the doctor pulled back and announced that he was finished.

“Now then, let’s get to the good part, hm?” Dr. Makino smiled, “You can turn around, now, sir. And you, Yuuri, can go ahead and change into your pants while I get everything ready,” he said, moving back and giving Yuuri room to get up. The latter sighed and stretched himself out a little before moving to put on his clothes.

“Do you, ah, want me to leave again…?” Viktor asked, but the omega merely waved him off as he went to put on his underwear and pants. The alpha did his best not to watch, especially when the omega was sliding on his underwear-which looked oddly familiar to the ones he had slid _off_ once-upon-a-time. He shifted on his feet and tried to focus on something else because _oh man_ it was starting to get a bit too warm in this small room.

Once Yuuri was finished putting his pants on, he went back to the chair and got himself as comfortable on it as he could. Dr. Makino folded the gown back just up to his chest before opening a small container, “Alright, fair warning; this can get a little cold,” he said, squirting it on the senior. Yuuri yelped and tried his best not to jump.

“Cold?! This is feels more like it's freezing!” He whined.

Dr. Makino chuckled, before getting serious, “So, according to the paperwork you completed, you conceived July, 29. Correct?”

“Yes,” Yuuri said, looking shyly up at Viktor before glancing away. The doctor nodded.

“Ok, so this should put your little pup's due date around April 21,” He said. Viktor exhaled slowly and sighed.

“Well, at least it won’t interfere with competitions,” He said, “So I can be there when our baby is born,” he smiled. At that, Yuuri’s heart seemed to stutter, but he remained quiet, having nothing to say at the moment.

“Well, the machine’s ready, so how about we look at the little one,” Dr. Makino said, moving the instrument along Yuuri’s abdomen, “Let’s see, let’s see,” He hummed, “They should be hiding just about-ah ha! Here we go!” He chirped, pointing towards a dark spot on the screen, “There you can make out the curve of the fetus, it’s very faint though…the little fellow is about the size of a blueberry-a good sign,” He went quiet for a moment before smiling, “Good, your little pup here has all their major organs. And, oh!” He glanced towards Yuuri and grinned, “I’m getting a very good heart beat speed.”

Yuuri sucked in a deep breath, eyes glued towards the screen, “A h-heart…b-beat?” He whispered, feeling tears welling up. The doctor nodded, moving towards the area around the fetus.

“We’ve got the sac here,” he said, gesturing towards the area, before zooming in, "Mm hm,  _very_ nice,” he smiled, “If you look just about _here_ ,” he said, freezing the image and pointing at the screen, circling his finger around the area, “You can barely make out the heartbeat. It’s too early to see the heart itself, but it’s as fit as a fiddle!” He smiled, “Your pup here is about .51 inches, not quite up the scale, but that’s not a problem at this stage,” he carried on, “Everything seems fine and dandy with you _and_ your pup, Yuuri,” He smiled, “Your pup is healthy and you’re doing a wonderful job. I’ll be right back with the exam right up and pictures.”

Yuuri had yet to take his eyes off the screen, still too in shock to hardly notice the doctor leave. He felt on the brink of tears as he stared at his creation. No, his _and_ Viktor’s creation.

“Yuuri,” The alpha smiled, “Yuuri, that’s _our_ baby,” he said excitedly, bending down and leaning close to the omega. Yuuri felt his lips twitch upwards.

“Viktor,” he began, turning his head. He was too choked up with emotion at the moment that he did the only thing he could do. Without hesitation, he leaned forward and connected their lips, kissing Viktor with all his might in hopes the other would understand just how he was feeling.

The alpha remained frozen for a moment, registering the omega’s lips which were starting to pull away slowly. But because this was such a tender moment, and there was an untouched intimacy surrounding them, Viktor raised his hands and pulled Yuuri’s lips back to his.

 _Mine_ , he thought, kissing him deeply and letting out a pleased rumble as he felt the omega reciprocate, _my mate…our child…_ Our _baby_.

Viktor felt Yuuri lean further up against him, and he in turn moved closer, hovering over the omega and letting his hands roam further along his body until they stopped right at the sides of his bare abdomen. The omega mewled, his fingers twining up into Viktor’s locks.

They broke the kiss for air and in turn, stared at each other, their breaths mingling together as they panted.

“Viktor,” Yuuri started, having no idea what he was going to say.

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispered, the name rolling off his tongue like a sacred prayer. Yuuri’s heart pounded loudly against his chest as Viktor’s hands slid along his sides, and he briefly pondered if the alpha could hear it.

“V-Viktor…” he tried again, swallowing. But it seemed neither would know how the sentence would end, as Dr. Makino’s voice entered the room, breaking the spell created by the two and making them break apart before the doctor himself entered the room with the papers and a happy smile on his face as he presented the two with the pictures.

“Here you two go,” He said, “Your next appointment is written on the right up, so make sure you plan for it,” He shook both Yuuri’s and Viktor’s hands as he congratulated them both before sending them on their way.

As they left, neither of them said anything about the kiss and instead, Viktor looked towards Yuuri as they left and said, “So…you hungry?”

To which all Yuuri could respond with is with a boisterous laugh, “Yes,” he managed, eyes twinkling as he held tightly on the ultrasound photos and followed the alpha to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (´ ꒳ ` ✿) Stirrups look like they are the most uncomfortable and awkward things ever. And ya know, originally I planned to put some angst and foreshadowing in this chapter, but because I was away for so long, I decided to give you floof! Haha, man this is gonna start _heating_ things up good in the Katsuki household *wink wink* But that just means that the bad stuff will come later  >:) Comments?
> 
>  
> 
> ヾ(・ω・ｏ) Aaaaaaand _finally_ I AM BACK!!! Sorry I disappeared for so long! I had exams to study for and a graduation ceremony to attend! But, I am officially done with school, so I have all the time I need to finish my stories!!
> 
>  **PLEASE TAKE NOTE** : _THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION, DETAILS ON HOW PREGNANCY CYCLES WORK ARE NOT EXACT AS EACH AND EVERY PREGNANCY IS DIFFERENT. I AM USING BABYCENTER AND THEBUMP AS REFERENCES ALONG WITH NOTES FROM MY FAMILY AND THEIR PERSONAL EXPERIENCES TO HELP THIS STORY ALONG. THANK YOU!_
> 
>  
> 
> Last of all, time skips will be happening. But it is purely to keep the plot going and to prevent the story from becoming too dull.
> 
>  
> 
> ✧ ─=≡Σ((( つ•̀ω•́)つ
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Apologies for any grammar errors!!
> 
> Please leave a comment or a critique (if ya want!)
> 
> Wanna bug me? Get sneaks peeks? Or ask questions? Go visit me on tumblr--> @paidenzilla


	9. Fast Forward and Weird Things Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama and a little extra treat at the end.

It had been nearly a week gone by since the doctor appointment, and Yuuri had yet still to set down his picture of his child. Every chance he could, the young omega would pull the picture out and gently caress it, admiring the small black and white blueberry sized child that was currently _in_ him and growing- _healthily_ if he might add with a happy smile. He couldn’t believe it himself, and looking at the picture of his baby seemed so surreal.

Never would he have ever imagined that he’d be growing a child inside of him. He always thought that he would live without having children, after all, the figure skating life wasn’t exactly quality parenting material. He loved the sport too much to ever think about giving it up. But now, even though a part of him still _greatly_ misses skating and the feel of the ice under his blades, he couldn’t imagine doing it now. Of course it was his passion, and it always would be- he wouldn’t ever permanently give it up-but he didn’t mind putting it on hold for the child growing inside of him. At least not at much anymore-pregnancy hormones were a _bitch_.

He smiled softly, chuckling at the thought as he tucked the picture back into its envelope and rubbing his slowly, but slightly noticeable, expanding stomach. He hadn’t realized he was making soft cooing noises until there were soft taps on his shoulders, bringing him back to reality.

“Mr. Katsuki,” A deep voice quickly spoke, “While I admire you finding the thought of human life wonderful, I’d greatly appreciate it if you didn’t use my valuable time for your personal use.”

A dark blush bloomed across his face and he dropped his hand from his stomach and placed both on his desk, nodding quickly and trying to avoiding the amused gazes from his peers, “Yes sir…” He mumbled, quickly focusing his attention back to the history lesson. God, he had to keep it together.

But he secretly smiled despite the embarrassment, knowing that Viktor wasn’t any better off. In fact, the Alpha was practically _glowing_ and _gloating_ to all his friends at his rink and classes. Regardless of how the baby came to be, Viktor was taking this with a full heart of love and enthusiasm. He had changed, or rather, they _both_ had, in some way. And since the appointment on Saturday, Yuuri had to admit that there was a rather small _shift_ in their relationship.

He couldn’t tell what it was, but there was something there that seemed to blur the lines of ‘ _friends’_ and ‘ _mates’_ for them. Though he was hardly claimed, he could not deny that there _was_ a bond of some sort that was slowly, but surely, connecting him and Viktor together. Something that went beyond their baby, their lives, and their thoughts. At least to him there was, Yuuri had no idea how Viktor was feeling.

Yet, somehow, from the moment they saw their baby on screen and to their shared kiss, Yuuri felt a deeper connection to the alpha. He was closer to him in an unspoken acknowledgement, and he had come to accept that with welcoming arms.

 _Viktor…_ he sighed, turning to gaze out the window, _what are you doing to me?_

**⍀** : **⌿**

**Lunch**

“Oooooh! I can’t believe you’re _actually_ having a baby!” Phichit squealed, taking the ultrasound photo into his hands- _very_ carefully of course, due to Yuuri’s sudden protectiveness of it, “I mean…you _are_ , but somehow this makes it all the more real!” Yuuri smiled, pushing back his glasses as his friend examined the photo-though he would admit, he had to bite down a growl every time he saw him adjust his fingers or touch the surface of the precious picture.

“I know,” he managed, telling himself to relax as Phichit touched the surface again, “I can’t either.”

“Look how small they are!” His friend gushed, pointing at the small dark form, “Oh! _OH_! Are you gonna ask to know the gender?” He asked, looking back at the omega. Yuuri paused a moment, the gender…he hadn’t even thought about that!

“U-uh…well…” He stammered, feeling nervous. Did he even _want_ to know the gender? He chewed on his bottom lip, did Viktor? “I…no…?” he managed. Phichit stared, surprise in his eyes.

“That sounds more like a question than a statement,” His friend frowned, handing him the ultra-sound back. Yuuri took it gratefully, taking care not to mess it up-he really needed to get a frame for it-and chewed on his bottom lip.

He sighed, shrugging, “Not really…”

“ _What_?” Phichit gawked, shocked by the answer, “Why not? Doesn’t everybody want to know the gender of their kids right away?” Yuuri shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck.

“W-well I-I do! But at the same time, I don’t,” he quickly explained, “And I don’t think everyone wants to know their baby’s gender as soon as they can,” he added under his breath, “But I’m kinda… _scared_? Worried? Nervous?”

“Oh, and why?”

Yuuri exhaled through his mouth slowly, “Well for one thing…it doesn’t really matter, right?” He chuckled, awkwardly, “I mean…We could say the baby’s a boy _now_ , but who’s to say they might want to be a girl in the future? Or-or why should everything have labels? Does it matter if they’re a she or he? They’ll be perfect either way!” He said, voice rising a little.

Phichit quirked an eyebrow, giving a knowing look, “Those are valid points, and I respect them, but what’s the _real_ reason, Yuuri?”

This time, the omega stayed silent. He chewed on his bottom lip, wringing his hands together as he stared hard at the ground. How would he explain it? He knew of course that he would love the child, boy or girl. But what about Viktor? What did he want? Did he want a little princess? Or a little prince? And if they found out, would he like it? Would he love Yuuri for it, or would he feel disappointed about the outcome?

“Yuuri?” Phichit called out again, the omega hardly realized he had begun crying until he saw a drop of water land on his jeans.

“I-I’m sorry,” he said, wiping at his eyes, “Hormones…” he chuckled self-deprecatingly, _god he really hated pregnancy-hormones_.

Phichit smiled, “It’s alright,” he hummed, rubbing his arm soothingly, “But you know…whoever your baby turns out to be, I’m positive they’ll be amazing.”

Yuuri looked to his friend and gave a sincere smile, showing his gratefulness for Phichit being by his side, “Thanks.”

“Of course,” he said, patting his arm before turning his attention back to the picture, “Now! Smile for your uncle Phichit!” He said, pulling out his phone and snapping a photo of the ultrasound, “This is _definitely_ going on my insta!” he grinned, returning the picture back to Yuuri. All the omega could do was smile and laugh.

 

 **⍀** : **⌿**

**Tuesday Night**

“ _Viktor? This is Mari, Yuuri’s sister. He just got sent to the hospital, and you need to get your **ass** over here **now** before I drag you over here by your balls!_”

Viktor cringed from the loud voice yelling in his ear from his phone. He hardly noticed his coach’s angry yelling from across the rink as he processed the words in his head. Then, the line went dead and it was few moment of listening to the dial tone before he snapped to attention. His body moved on autopilot as he hurriedly gathered his equipment bag. He practically ripped his skates from his feet and put on his shoes without tying them. All the while, his mind was _spinning_.

What went wrong? What happened? Was Yuuri okay?! Why didn’t he hear him calling? _Why was his phone on silent?!_

He cursed himself for not going home with Yuuri, if he hadn’t decided to pull a night practice, he wouldn’t have been in this position. He could be there by his side, _holding_ him and _comforting_ him not-not-!

“VIKTOR!” The thunderous shout of his coach had him freezing as he was about to barge out the doors of the rink, “What do you think you’re doing!”

Viktor turned back, fear in his eyes, “I-I have to go!” He said quickly, “I’ll explain later!”

**⍀** : **⌿**

Driving to the hospital was a _blur_ , and arriving even worse. Viktor practically came crashing through the doors, almost running into the glass and knocking over a small kid. The nurses and patients alike jumped up at the sight of the terrified teenager, who was looking around with wide eyes and a fearful expression. He ran towards the receptionist, panting heavily as he banged against the blue counter top.

“Y-Yuuri Kat…suki,” He heaved, “H-he was admitted here, I-I need to see him!”

The lady behind the desk gave a startled look before giving a reply, “I’m sorry, sir, but only family members are allowed right now.” Viktor slammed his hands down, shaking his head.

“I’m the father of his baby!” He said, voice trembling, “ _Please_.”

The lady hesitated, but nodded, moving towards the computer and typing at it for a moment, “He’s on the fourth floor; room 469,” she said. Viktor nodded, thanking her with a relieved smile before stumbling away from the desk and racing towards the elevator.

It seemed an eternity before it dinged, and even longer on the way up. But through the impatient tapping of his foot and the nervous twitch of his fingers, he finally made it to the fourth floor and he was relieved to see a familiar face a short distance away from him.

“Mari!” he called, running as fast as he could. The other alpha stopped her nervous pacing and looked up from where she was biting on her thumb. She seemed relieved, but at the same time furious at him.

“Well it’s about _damn_ _time_!” She scolded as he came closer and she grabbed him by the arm, making him yelp, and guiding him the rest of the way.

“W-what happened?” He asked, working to catch his breath.

“Yuuri saw blood,” Was all she said as they neared the door. Viktor’s heart nearly stopped. Without even responding, he went to the door and opened it in a flash. He felt his footsteps slow, feeling as though a billion anchors were starting to weigh down on him all at once. Yuuri was lying down on the hospital bed, his eyes closed and visible tear lines along his cheeks.

“Y-Yuuri,” he called softly, his voice piercing the still silence. Immediately, the omega’s eyes flashed opened and he turned his head to look at the alpha, his eyes staring directly into his. Viktor felt his breath hitch.

Then, Yuuri’s blank face twisted, and he burst out into tears, “ _Where the_ fuck _were you?_ ” The omega cried out, face a mixture of rage and relief. Viktor rushed to his side in a split second, “Why didn’t you just come home with me like I asked?” He blubbered, punching the Alpha as hard as he could. Viktor winced, rubbing his arm before moving closer to his side. Yuuri sniffled, whining silently and leaning against the alpha despite his words. Viktor held him tightly, not faring much better than Yuuri and he briefly pondered if it was him who was actually shaking and not Yuuri.

“I’m sorry,” he said, solemn, voice cracking a little, “I’m so sorry I wasn’t here beside you…” His own eyes glinted with tears and he sniffled, continuing to comfort his omega with soft cooing noises and rumbles, all the while pressing soft pecks to his head before swallowing dryly, “Y-Yuuri…i-is the baby…?”

“No,” The omega sniffled, covering his mouth with the back of his hand, eyes squeezing shut tightly, “No…they’re alright. They’re fine.” He managed, taking in deep breaths, “Dr. Makino wants to do an ultrasound just in case.”

Viktor let out a small breath, gently smoothing down Yuuri’s hair, “That I don’t mind…but your sister said you saw…” His words died out before he could even finish them. Yuuri nuzzled against his chest, soft trills leaving him as he breathed in Viktor’s scent to help ease his muscles.

“He said it was just spotting…a normal occurrence during the pregnancy because the baby can sometimes move and…something about the uterus lining,” He mumbled something before glancing up at the other, “As soon as he said the baby was fine, I blanked out…so, I don’t really remember that much,” He admitted, pulling back a little, “But I was so scared…” He suddenly jerked away, head whipping quickly towards the Alpha. Yuuri’s eyes were ablaze as he punched him again, “ _Don’t_ you _ever_ keep me waiting this long! Never!” he shouted, “Do you understand me, Viktor Nikiforov! I don’t e-ever want this-,” He was breathing heavily, more tears falling again, “Don’t ever keep me waiting this long…please…I-I thought…I wasn’t….”

Viktor slid his hands down from Yuuri’s back to his hands and gave them a squeeze before leaning forward to kiss his forehead tenderly, “It won’t happen again,” He said, calling his name softly, “I promise, Yuuri…I won’t let you go through this again.”

“You better not,” Yuuri huffed, though there was an evident blush on his face. He looked away quickly, “You’re being awfully affectionate,” he mumbled quietly, “Why’s that?”

Viktor shrugged, “After what happened, I thought you might need it…” he glanced downwards for a moment, “Was I wrong?”

At that moment, something shifted in Yuuri. Viktor’s overprotectiveness, their shared kiss, the fear from having thought he lost his baby, to the alpha’s care and concern for him…it hit him like a wave crashing over rocks. As he stared up at Viktor, he felt his mouth go dry like cotton, and a deep fire within him was suddenly sparking to life.

“Yuuri?” Viktor called out, eyes searching. The omega snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head. When had he moved closer?

Viktor watched Yuuri with calculating eyes, seemingly trying to read the silent omega before a small smile broke across his face, reflecting in his eyes, “Yuuri?”

Yuuri’s lips twitched at the look, and before the alpha could comprehend the other’s intentions, his arms wrapped around him tightly, and Yuuri’s voice came out small and shaky,

“Thank you, Viktor,” he said, a smile on his face.

Viktor could barely get a word out in response before the door was opened and Dr. Makino was walking in, eyes cast down as he sifted through some papers. When he looked up, Yuuri was still close to Viktor, but not hugging him like he was earlier. The doctor smiled and moved towards the nearest chair, setting down his paperwork.

“It’s always so nice to see a loving pair caring for each other,” He mused, before moving towards one of the shelves and grabbing the gel, “Okay…let’s check on the little one, shall we?” he said, focusing the machine on the child in Yuuri. Both alpha and omega let out a small air of relief, their tension leaving as they both focused on the small black spot on the screen.

“They’re alright,” Yuuri breathed, feeling close to tears again as he saw the small heartbeat. Viktor pulled out his phone and took a picture, smiling proudly.

“I’m sorry for the little scare,” The doctor spoke up, leaving the screen on for them, “Spotting _is_ normal during the pregnancy, but it isn’t something too serious unless there’s heavy blood flow and pain,” He explained, “Shame on you little pup; giving your mommy and daddy a scare like that,” he teased playfully, before turning off the machine and handing a wipe to Yuuri to clean the gel.

“I’m just glad they’re okay,” Viktor smiled, “I was really terrified, especially since I couldn’t be here for my Yuuri.”

Dr. Makino nodded, picking up the clipboard, “Of course,” he said, “I would be too if I was in your position. But, not to worry Mr. Nikiforov, your boyfriend and baby are okay.”

At this, they both sputtered, faces turning red as they quickly tried to clear it up, but Dr. Makino only gave a smile before giving his goodbye, dismissing them. The two teens turned to look up at each, giving awkward chuckles before Viktor decided to let Yuuri changed back into his clothes, quickly leaving the room and ignoring the way he could hear his heartbeat through his chest.

 

 **⍀** : **⌿**

 

**15 Weeks Pregnant- Second Trimester**

 

Dicks.

_There were dicks everywhere._

Yuuri swallowed as he squirmed in his seat, trying to focus on the lesson at hand. But as anyone could see if they looked, he was quite _heavily_ distracted. Every time he thought he had cleared his mind, his eyes hand wondered towards some random boy and he would catch himself staring hungrily at their lap- or rather the _penis_ between their legs.

He cursed his hormones, cursed them to the ends of the earth.

His problem had only begun after he had left his first trimester and began the next stage of his pregnancy. His stomach was showing a little bit, but it was simply a baby bump, hardly anything bigger than a pasta bowl. His baby was still growing healthily, and of course, there was the blessing of _no more morning sickness_. He had grown to hate those and was very much ready to be done with them-though there were still small moments when certain smells would have him searching for the nearest trashcan.

Viktor was protective as ever, and though Yuuri found it endearing, his hormones begged to differ and he was often snapping at the Alpha to leave him be.

But that wasn’t the problem. No, that was all fine and he was happy.

The only thing wrong with this trimester so far, well, despite his odd cravings and finicky hormones, was that he was a _complete horny mess_.

Oh yeah, he was practically _begging_ for an Alpha to take him.

Of course, he hadn’t let any take him. But, oh _god_ , he wanted to.

He bit his lip hard, tasting the faintest amount of blood on his tongue, and tried to keep himself from letting out any embarrassing noises that would alert the nearest alphas of his predicament. Of course, it was hard-he cringed at the unintentional pun and took in deep breaths. School was almost over, so maybe he could talk to Phichit about this because there was _no way_ he’d confront Viktor on this matter. Though he was very much willing and ready to feel his alpha's touch again.

He closed his eyes for a moment, recalling his first time with Viktor like it was this morning. Unfortunately his mind was pulling out the best images, the ones where Viktor was shirtless and hovering over him, caressing his face and kissing him hungrily, all the while his hips were thrusting and thrusting into him; hard and fast, _hard and fast while he whispered soft things in his ear, nibbling on occasion as he thrusted his hips just_ right, _making him-_

“Mr. _Katsuki_!”

He gasped, eyes snapping open as a loud voice thundered through his thoughts. He looked up, blinking in confusion, though when he met the irritated eyes of his teacher, he quickly straightened his back and looked down. His face was red, and he was sweating slightly, not to mention a certain _something_ was very much awake and at attention.

“Mr. Katsuki,” His teacher’s sharp voice hissed, “Would you mind telling me and the class just _what_ had your whole attention.”

He gulped, adjusting his glasses and rubbing his forehead. He looked up slowly, working up a strained smile, “N-nothing…I-I was j-just, um…y-you see there was, uh, th-this _thing_ I-I s-s-saw the other day and, well, um-,”

_RING!_

He felt the air fly out of him and his shoulders sag as the final bell rang, capturing everyone’s attention and pulling it away from him. He let his head fall onto the desk's surface, sucking in deep breaths as his teacher walked back to the front of the room, saying something about homework and an assignment that Yuuri could care less about. Right now, he had to find Phichit and sort out this mess.

Because _damn it_ , it was killing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __φ(．．;) GAH! I am _sorry_ for not updating in months! I fell into a slump and I'm working on my own personal works that I stressed and tired myself out. I'm hoping to get back into groove, and I swear updates will begin normally again! Please take this as a sign that I have not forgotten this! |ʘ‿ʘ)╯ 
> 
> Now, to the story, so...what'd you guys think? I know it was speed bump after speed bump, but I swear the hurtles are almost done. Well, the simple ones anyways. We still have Viktor's competitions coming up pretty soon! And yes, we have reached a turning point. Inappropriate things will be happening (Hehe, you know what I mean...) ( ͡͡ ° ͜ ʖ ͡ °) Yuuri's and Viktor's relationship will become something undefinable by both because they are both lovable dummies and idiots.
> 
> I'd love to hear how you think things are going to change from here on out! 
> 
> -Mushy Time-
> 
> Also, THANK YOU ALL AGAIN SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS YOU LEAVE, I GIVE YOU ALL UNLIMITED HUGS, KISSES, COOKIES, AND ICE CREAM!! WOOOOOO!!! YOu guys have no idea how much your love and appreciation makes me feel ～～(つˆДˆ)つ with everything going on, your comments really do save my life and boost me up. It may sound dumb, but it's true! You guys help me a lot! Even the ones who leave me kudos because I know that you're taking the time to read this and that you're enjoying it, and I love you all.
> 
> I really do. And I hope to continue to write this to my best ability, and that you guys keep offering your support! 
> 
> You guys are amazing, each and everyone of you. And even though I don't know you, just know I love and appreciate you. You guys mean a lot to me.
> 
> OKAY, mushy time over, I don't want to start getting creepy, haha!
> 
> Till next time! Pls leave a comment or visit me at my tumblr! Seriously, I am bored and don't mind questions or just chatting with you guys.
> 
> ✧ ─=≡Σ((( つ•̀ω•́)つ
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Apologies for any grammar errors!!
> 
> Please leave a comment or a critique (if ya want!)
> 
> Want sneaks peeks? Want to see unwritten scenes? Alternative endings? Or ask questions? Go visit me on tumblr--> @paidenzilla


	10. Pent Up Frustration Has A Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, we all know what this is ( ͡͡ ° ͜ ʖ ͡ °)

Well, Yuuri found out that he was wrong to turn to Phichit. So very, _very wrong._ The beta hadn’t stopped laughing from where he sat on his bed after he had told him his predicament. And, needless to say, the omega was very much close to snapping.

As soon as school had let out, Yuuri had gone to Phichit at a speed that he was pretty sure wasn’t safe. He had left Viktor standing with surprise outside his classroom as he gave out some half-assed excuse and left. The alpha wasn’t able to get a word out before Yuuri’s figure had disappeared altogether in the crowded halls.

Now, currently, he had left school with Phichit to the beta’s house, and they were residing in said beta’s room. He had jumped straight to the problem, and if he was being honest, he wished he’d have said it in a less rushed way because now his so-called best friend was laughing hysterically at his misery.

“Are you done yet?” He growled, not bothering to hide his irritation. But if Phichit noticed it, he didn’t care. The beta sucked in deep shaky breaths and grasped his sides, stifling back snickers and chuckles.

“I-I’m sorry,” he offered weakly, voice slightly cracking as he tried to calm down, “I-it’s just,” He paused, taking another gulp of air, “You,” He began, “I never thought I’d see the day when Yuuri Katsuki struggled with fighting back the urge to have sex!” He bursted out laughing again. And this time the omega felt his eye twitch.

He glared at him, “Haha, I fail to see how this is a laughing matter,” he replied dryly. Phichit sniffled and shrugged.

“It just is,” He smiled, “I mean, here I was thinking something had happened to you, but instead, you’re just freaking out about wanting to do every single guy in school.”

Yuuri cringed, “Not _every_ guy,” he grumbled. Phichit rolled his eyes.

“Right, sorry,” He said, “I meant to say you wanted to fuck-or rather _be fucked_ -by Viktor.” Yuuri bristled and cast his eyes down towards the floor where he toyed with a loose thread on his friend’s carpet.

“It sounds weird when you say it like that.” He mumbled under his breath.

Phichit slid off the bed and onto the floor besides Yuuri, “It’s the truth,” He said, slinging an arm around his friend’s shoulders, “So, what are you gonna do about it?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know,” He groaned, “I mean…how do I even approach the subject?” Phichit snorted.

“Uh, like this,” He jumped up, grabbing one his teddy bears off the bed, and stood in front of his friend, striking a pose. He held the bear out, flashing his friend the bedroom eyes before looking back at the bear and doing, what he _considered_ to be seductive voice, only slightly more exaggerated, “ _Oh Viktor_!” He winked at his friend, pretending to swoon, “I’ve been cursed with a deep hunger for your dick! Please sweep me off my feet and take me!” he cried out before squishing the bear tightly him and pretending to make-out with it in a very overly extravagant fashion.

Yuuri flushed red, but found himself laughing at his friend’s humor. He reached back for one of the pillows he had tucked behind him and he chucked it at his friend, “I don’t know about saying _that_ ,” he chuckled, “It might come off as desperate.”

Phichit sat down with his legs tucked under him, and he grinned, “Well. You seem pretty desperate to me,” He teased. Yuuri gaped at him before punching his arm lightly.

“Oh, shut up! Blame the hormones!” He replied, still smiling. But then he gave a small frown, “Maybe I should just tell him that, ya know?” He met his friend’s gaze, “I could say it’s my hormones that have been making me horny, and I’d rather…” He blushed lightly, “…ya know, with him, rather than all the other guys I’ve been thinking about in my classes.” Phichit shook his head rapidly.

“No! That’s a red flag, Yuuri!” he said quickly, “Never tell an Alpha you’ve been thinking about other alpha dicks besides theirs.”

“What? Why?” Yuuri frowned. Phichit lifted his hands and shrugged.

“Pride reasons,” He replied with a wave of his hand, “I mean…how would _you_ feel about having sex with someone who said they were also thinking about having sex with someone else at the same time?”

Yuuri scrunched his face in distaste, his nose crinkling slightly, “I guess I see your point…but I want to be honest with him. And it’s not like I _am_ going to have sex with those other alphas. My hormones are just making me go stir-crazy!” He said, running his fingers through his hair.

“Alphas don’t see it that way, Yuuri,” Phichit said, solemnly, “The moment you mention another person, they get all _sensitive_ and crazy,” He sighed, tapping his chin, “…although, Viktor looks like one of those possessive ones…”

“What do you mean?”

Phichit grinned, “Ya know, maybe he could pounce you and be like, _you’re mine_ , or something.”

Yuuri hated to admit it, but thinking about Viktor acting possessive was kind of a turn on…Seeing Viktor get on top of him and pin his wrists above his head, making him squirm while he ran one hand down his body, his teeth nuzzling and nipping at his scent glands before sinking into his flesh, making him cry out…

Yeah…

“I wouldn’t mind that,” Yuuri said before is brain could stop him. Phichit paused before staring wide-eyed at his friend.

“O-m-no! _Yuuri_!” He gasped, laughing, “You’re secretly a kinky little pervert!”

Phichit was promptly met with another pillow to his face.

 

**⍀** : **⌿**

 

It would be hours after Yuuri finally got home that he would get the courage to talk to Viktor. He knew that his urges were only going to get worse and more powerful as the days went by, and he was hesitant about how this conversation would go.

It was roughly closing in on twelve and he was laying in his bed, still awake and staring up at the ceiling and debating against himself about what he should do. His blankets were a mess and half-hanging off the bed. He had kicked them off in an angry fit because they were making his already warm body hot with the added heat. It didn’t help that his body was tingling with arousal and his mind was drawing up images of how things _could go_ if only he _just gave in_. But as much as he wanted to cry out for Viktor and go to his room and have his way with the alpha, he was too busy studying for a test and had stayed cooped up in his room since Yuuri had gotten home. Well, it was that, and also his fear that held him back.

What if Viktor refused? What if he rejected his proposal and denied him any gratification? What then? What would he do? He couldn’t go around at school and find his answers there. He _didn’t want_ to have to go flaunting himself around to some random guy _just_ because his body demanded to have its needs met.

He whined softly and turned on his side, rubbing his belly in an attempt to comfort himself. His mind swam between his options, all the while his body growing more restless and urging him to move, to touch his body, to _touch anything_! He closed his eyes and hardly realized that his hand was starting to move of its own accord, at least not until he felt it dip between his legs, over his sweat pants, and brush gently against his steadily growing erection. He gasped softly, snapping his eyes open at the familiar pleasure that began to tingle and spread across his body. Without thinking, he ran his hand down his dick again, imagining it to be Viktor’s hand that was sliding up and down, up and down; slowly bringing him to where he desired to be.

But before he could go any further and even lose himself into the lust that was clouding his brain, he heard a soft rapping at his bedroom door and it had him halting to a startled stop in his motions. He felt his blood run cold and his face heat up as he stilled. He listened intently, quietly waiting to see if it wasn’t his imagination.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

He sat up in bed, removing his hand and hurriedly getting up. He felt a flurry of emotions run through him, most of it irritation at being interrupted, and the rest of it embarrassment at the realization of having almost been caught. He swallowed loudly as he moved to open his door a small crack, his eyes looking up shyly to greet whoever it was.

“Yuuri,” A soft whisper reached his ears, and Yuuri’s heart jolted as he realized it was _Viktor_ who had come knocking so late.

“Viktor,” He breathed, opening the door a little wider, “H-how was studying?”

The alpha let out a soft chuckle, “It was alright….I couldn’t focus much on it though, too many thoughts and stuff,” He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “I also came to make sure you were okay…sorry if I woke you.”

Yuuri shook his head, gripping his doorknob tightly, “No, uh, I wasn’t quite…asleep…yet,” he said, a nervous trill to his voice. Dear god, he must look a complete mess right now. But if Viktor noticed, he made no comment.

He simply gave another bright grin and took a step closer to the half-opened door, “Well, in that case…would it be okay if I slept here in your room?” He asked, “After the incident…” he went quiet for a moment, taking in a deep breath before continuing, “I want to make sure I’m always here for you, Yuuri,” He said, “When your sister called about the incident to tell me what had happened, I was so _scared_. I thought you lost the baby and I was so angry that I wasn’t there to help you through it…”

“Viktor,” Yuuri said, softly as he fully opened his door, “It wasn’t your fau-,”

“-I know it wasn’t,” Viktor said quickly, “But,” he licked his lips, staring at the omega before reaching a hand out to cup his cheek in a tender manner, “I don’t want you to go through that again. I don’t want you to feel helpless or scared like that ever again. I _want_ to be with you and this baby, Yuuri. I _want_ to make memories and share my life with them,” _and you_ , was what Viktor almost added, but didn’t; afraid that he might overstep some boundaries. Then, he smiled, “So…can I? Sleepover with you?”

Yuuri hadn’t noticed he had started tearing up. All he could managed was a nod to the alpha as he moved out of the doorway to let him in. He hadn’t trusted his voice, so he remained quiet as he closed the door and led Viktor to his bed. He stared at the alpha before him, drinking in the sight of this wonderful human being who cared so deeply about him. Yuuri only wondered how deep his emotions ran, because right now, he knew that there was no way he could go and find someone else. He didn’t _want_ to find someone else. There was no other person who could take Viktor’s place. There was no one else who could fill it in for him. And with this confirmation in himself, Yuuri decided to go for it.

Without thinking he gently reached for the hem of his shirt, tugging it gently. Viktor paused in his steps, curiosity in his eyes as he turned to look back at him, “Yuuri?” He asked. The omega lunged forward, wrapping his arms around his back and holding him tightly, breathing in his scent.

“Viktor,” He swallowed, “W-we…we need to talk…”

His Alpha turned around gently, wrapping his own arms around Yuuri and resting his chin along his shoulder, “What is it, krasavitsa?” He whispered. The omega closed his eyes, feeling safe in the embrace of his alpha. But because of how close he was, his scent was starting to slowly affect Yuuri, and the omega was slightly fidgeting.

“These past few days I’ve been feeling…very handsy,” he said, hoping Viktor would understand, “I mean…my body’s making me stir-crazy and I’ve been feeling, uh… _aroused_ by many things…”

“Aroused?” Viktor repeated, clearly not getting the hint, “Like…”

“Sex, Viktor,” Yuuri said quickly. He exhaled slowly, leaning back a little and urging Viktor to meet his gaze, “Viktor, I want to have sex.” There, he said it, take that hormones!

He stared up at Viktor in anticipation, watching his reactions before he felt his arms pull away. Viktor carried a worried expression, his hands reaching up to cup his face, “Did I hear correctly?” He said, “It sounded like you said-,”

“I _did_.” Yuuri’s face burned from how flushed and red it must’ve been turning. He felt embarrassed for bringing the topic up and out of the blue, but it had to happen eventually and his body was already demanding his needs and not leaving any room for argument, “I want to have sex, Viktor. I,” He licked his lips, his eyes staring down at the floor, “I need it.”

Viktor let out an airy scoff, one filled with surprise, “Wow…um, Yuuri,” He said, giving a weak smile, “I don’t…I mean, I _can’t_ just say yes.”

Yuuri frowned, snapping his eyes up, that’s…not what he wanted to hear, “Why not?” He demanded. Viktor must’ve heard the hurt in his voice because his eyes widened in alarm and he quickly shook his head.

“N-not for the reasons you think!” He said, “I just…when it comes to you, I can’t _just_ have meaningless sex…”

“Well, who said I _wanted_ meaningless sex,” Yuuri shot back, his hormones starting to act up. Viktor sputtered and through his hands up helplessly.

“W-well I mean, you admitted to feeling handsy and that you were getting aroused by things,” He said, then huffing, “And by things I’m pretty sure you meant other guys…”

Yuuri gawked at him, “It’s what my body is making me do, Viktor,” He said, exasperated, “It’s not like I _want to_ imagine having sex with other guys.”

“Well maybe that’s just it, Yuuri,” Viktor frowned, folding his arms over his chest, “Maybe I don’t want to know that you’ve been thinking of other guys too.”

Yuuri let out a dry laugh, shaking his head incredulously, “Viktor, are you,” He snickered, “Are you _jealous_?” From somewhere in the distance, Yuuri could’ve sworn he could hear Phichit shouting an “ _I told you so!_ ’

The alpha let out a small growl and looked away indignantly, “So what if I am…I just…look, if we do have sex, then I want to be the only one you think of. I don’t want you going to school and getting aroused over someone else’s dick.”

“To be fair,” Yuuri said, licking his lips, “ _Yours_ is the only one I actually want.”

For once, Yuuri saw Viktor blushing for a change, and he smiled. He moved closer to him, giving a small smirk. The alpha in question, didn’t reply for some time. He merely pressed a single finger against his lips, and stared at Yuuri, as though trying to decipher him.

“Viktor?”

The alpha snapped out of his thoughts and gave a small laugh, “So, you really want to do this?”

Yuuri almost passed out from relief. He managed to nod quickly, “Yes, yes, I do. It’s all I can think about,” he admitted.

“Okay,” Viktor said, slowly, “Okay…but, it can’t be meaningless. Not with you,” he gently caressed his cheek, before reaching to pull the omega against him. Yuuri was quick to lean in and he nuzzled his nose against the fabric of his shirt, letting out a small, pleased, noise.

It was a moment before either of them made any move, and when they did, they were unsure of just how to do it. Unlike at the party, Yuuri didn’t have any drunk confidence to hide behind. Here it was just him and Viktor.

Their first kiss was awkward.

Their lips met in a weird way at an odd angle, and they ended up pulling away with a soft laugh. The second time was better. Yuuri had wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck and tilted his head slightly, bringing their lips together in a slow, languid kiss. It made his heart jolt at the intimacy of it. It felt close to how he imagined two lovers kissing, and the thought made his heart ache.

Pulling away with a heavy breath, he met Viktor’s sparkling eyes and blushed. He glanced around for a moment, shifting awkwardly on his feet before his eyes landed on the bed and he smiled sheepishly.

“So, ah, do you want to go to the bed?” He asked, cringing at how stupid he must’ve sounded. But Viktor simply smiled and took his hand, walking him over to the bed, where Yuuri was first to crawl on and lie down on his back, leaving Viktor to hover over him. They stared for quite some time before Yuuri reached upwards out of impatience and pulled Viktor down so that he could feel his lips against his again.

The reaction was instantaneous and Viktor pressed closer to Yuuri, deepening the kiss while his hands ran across every inch of the other as much as they could. The omega let out small noises, feeling the lust from earlier return as he felt his places being touched by cold fingers.

He breathed heavily against Viktor’s lips, pushing his body further up against him. He groaned as their hips grinded deliciously against each other and he parted his legs just a little more, allowing Viktor to move closer to him. The alpha broke the kiss after a while, moving them down to suckle and peck at Yuuri’s skin.

“A-ah, Vik _to-oor_ ,” Yuuri moaned, tilting his head back as he felt teeth graze just above his collar bone. Shudders ran down his spine as he felt fingers moving up under his shirt, feeling every inch of his changing body. He hissed in pleasure as he felt them tease his nipples.

And it was all going great until,

_Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!_

They both froze. Yuuri’s hands, which were now clinging to the fabric of Viktor’s shirt were holding tighter and he met Viktor’s eyes in a deep questioning glare.

_Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!_

“Viktor,” Yuuri began calmly, “Why the _hell_ do you have your phone on you?”

The alpha blushed sheepishly, “To be fair…I wasn’t expecting things to turn out this way…”

“Well aren’t you gonna turn it off?” Yuuri huffed, pulling his hands back to fold them over his chest, “It’s killing the mood.”

Viktor immediately nodded, “Yes, yes! Of course!” He said, leaning back and reaching for his phone. He was about to turn it off before he caught a glimpse of the caller I.D. He looked over at Yuuri, who was staring back at him with a look that seemed to say, ‘ _don’t even think about_ ’.

“It’s Yakov,” he said.

“Viktor,” Yuuri growled, impatient.

“It might be important.”

“Turn the phone off now Nikiforov.”

“But,” He had no time to speak before Yuuri surged forward and kissed him hard. He had his hands on his chest and he was pushing the alpha down before he could even know what was happening. He straddled Viktor happily, removing his shirt and allowing the alpha to gaze at him for a moment before he leaned forward, kissing him again.

“Come on, baby,” Yuuri whispered against his lips, moving to nip at his earlobe, “Don’t you want to play with your omega?” He smirked at the shudder he got from the other, and he moaned as he felt Viktor grind his hips upwards, creating a delicious friction between their cocks.

Phone forgotten. Viktor reached up to Yuuri’s bare chest and ran his hands down the front of it, watching with fascination as his omega let out small gasps at the touch. He moved one hand down to reach down inside Yuuri’s sweats and he watched with hunger as the omega cried out at the feel. Yuuri almost came from the feel of Viktor’s hand, god only knows how long the alpha had kept him craving for that feel again.

He mewled, feeling himself becoming slick and wet as Viktor’s hand delved deeper, two fingers inching towards his entrance.

“V-Viktor,” he gasped, “Please, _please_ ,” he whined.

Viktor pulled his hand out slowly and licked his fingers, winking at the thirsty omega before slowly pushing him off, “Lay back for me, Yuuri,” he said, and the omega did as he was told. Smiling, Viktor hovered back over him, his eyes drinking in the sight before connecting their lips in a tangled, wet mess. Yuuri moaned into the kiss, eyes closing and hips thrusting upwards. He was grasping at Viktor’s shirt, urging him to remove it. Viktor gladly did, breaking the kiss for a moment before reconnecting their lips and tossing his shirt somewhere. Next came the pants and underwear, and it’s a blind fumble between them both as they try to hurriedly speed things along.

Once they were both, they paused. Yuuri’s eyes drank in the sight of the other, is heart beating wildly in his chest. He swallowed, finding it a little difficult to think straight. He watched as Viktor reached out slowly, his hand softly caressing his cheek before sliding down his neck and chest. His breathing began to pick up as he felt that hand brush against his dick before continuing further towards his slick entrance. He hissed at the sensation, his body trembling softly.

“You’re so beautiful, Yuuri,” He heard the other mumble. He preened at the words, letting out a small noise that was replied back with a low rumble from the alpha. Viktor’s eyes met his in a silent question, one that Yuuri was very eagerly nodding to.

“I need you,” The omega whimpered, gasping as he felt Viktor’s finger circle around the rim of his entrance, “ _H-hah,_ please, _Viktor_.” The alpha smirked, pressing his finger in slowly and watching his omega arch his back, a low keening moan leaving past his opened mouth.

He worked him open slowly, using his free hand to stroke his dripping cock. Yuuri felt his body become heated, his mind growing fuzzier by the second. _Yes, yes, yesyesyes!_ He thought-or probably said out loud, he couldn’t tell anymore. Viktor’s mouth pressed against his chest, kissing upwards. He toyed with his right nipple, sucking till it became hard. Yuuri moaned and leaned into the tongue rolling against it. He was shaking and thrusting his hips against the fingers that were stretching him. He was closer, _so, so close_.

“M-more,” he gasped, reaching up to drag Viktor’s lips to his own. He felt Viktor’s tongue coaxing his lips to open and he immediately did so, their tongues clashing and massaging against each other. His hands reached to grasp at his hair as he came undone. His body shuddered and he cried out against Viktor’s lips. As he rode off his high, he heard a growl come from above and then heat was wrapped around his cock. He barely had time to catch his breath before he was being worked up once more and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t love every second of it.

But as much as he loved Viktor’s excellent tongue working against his hard dick, he wanted more. So with great reluctance, he pushed the alpha away and settled on his lap. He pressed their foreheads-already slick with sweat-together and breathed.

“Viktor,” He began, licking his lips, “I need you, _now_.”

His alpha nodded with understanding and eased him off. Yuuri laid back down, keeping his eyes locked on Viktor as he moved closer, settling himself between his parted legs. And then he was pressing himself in, and Yuuri groaned at the feeling. He winced a little, feeling a small burn as Viktor pushed in deeper, but it did nothing to deter him from finally, _finally_ , getting what he wanted. He purred at Viktor settled himself in and he moaned appreciatively as Viktor lifted his legs under his arm and raised them higher, filling him in deeper than before.

“Oh, god, Viktor,” he groaned, “Move, please oh please, _move_!”

Viktor grunted as he began to thrust forward, slowly. He bit his lip and watched with great intent at the expressions flickering across his omega’s face. The noises coming out were downright wanton and sinful. It made the alpha only push harder, picking up their slow pace. He let the omega wrap his legs around his waist as he leaned forward, resting on his forearms as he sucked and kiss at Yuuri’s neck. He made sure to avoid claiming him, instead opting to leave bruising bites and marks to satiate his hungry inner alpha. But it was hard to keep control when Yuuri kept tilting his head to the side, showing his neck in a sign of submission.

“Viktor! Viktor!” Yuuri cried out, his hands clawing at his alpha’s skin. He was so close to the edge again. Viktor’s nips and suckles at his neck did nothing to stop his pleasure, and god he wanted so much to feel him claim him. He wanted him to, and just that thought of feeling his teeth sink into his glands and have his way with him had him diving headfirst off that imaginary cliff and into paradise. He vaguely heard himself call out Viktor’s name along with something else, but hardly remembered as he felt Viktor’s knot fill him.

Viktor’s movements had stuttered for a moment, Yuuri’s words circling his head. He stared at his omega, watching him come undone beneath his hands.

“ _Viktor! Claim me!_ ”

They were such a simple demand said in Yuuri’s pleasure-filled mind, but as he felt himself climax, his mouth biting down on his omega’s collarbone instead, Viktor found that they were the hardest to disobey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thousand apologies for being so late! I know I said it'd come out sooner, but a family emergency came up and I've been away from the computer since! I am really sorry guys, I know I keep coming up short, but so much is piling up right now and I'm just trying to hang on >.<;;
> 
> I thank you all for leaving me such positive feedback! Your comments really are helping me, and they bring a glimmer of happiness to my stress, so please, don't stop! I love you all!!
> 
> So, what'd you think? I really hope I delivered this well. This chapter was such a-excuse my language-pain in the butt to get out! I just couldn't seem to grasp it. But I'm glad I did. And I'd love to hear what you all thought about it! Poor Viktor, right? He just can't seem to catch a break. And don't take that phone scene too lightly either, big stuff is coming up! Beware!
> 
> Pls leave a comment! It helps me so much you have no idea ;-;
> 
> ✧ ─=≡Σ((( つ•̀ω•́)つ
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Apologies for any grammar errors!!
> 
> Please leave a comment or a critique (if ya want!)
> 
> Want sneaks peeks? Want to see unwritten scenes? Alternative endings? Or ask questions? Go visit me on tumblr--> @paidenzilla


	11. Hasetsu Becomes the New Hot Topic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff's about to go _down_
> 
> Yuuri expresses some insecurities.
> 
> Could be bad or good. Who knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably edit tomorrow.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy my dears!!

Yuuri woke to his body _aching_.

He shifted as he felt his mind starting to whir to life, his body slowly groaning in protest as he turned the wrong way and was met with the sun peeking through his blinds. He whined softly, snuggling closer under his blankets and near the warmth that had him letting out a soft trill.

There was a softer, tired, one given in reply.

_What the_ -

Dark, brownish-garnet eyes snapped open as Yuuri flushed red, scooting back as close to the wall as he could and effectively pulling most of the blanket all the way up to his chin. He let out a startled yelp, his eyes landing on the very much _naked_ and pale body of Viktor Nikiforov. The said male cracked his eyes open, revealing the blue beneath sleepy lids. Yuuri sucked in a breath, feeling his heart stutter and his neck throb. The heated memories of last night’s activities flashed quickly through his mind, making him blush violently and press the blanket closer to his naked frame. He swallowed, recalling the last moment before he fell asleep when he had begged Viktor to mark him. Immediately he froze. Wait-

His hand flew up to the side of his neck, his eyes still wide as he quickly got up and nearly ran to his mirror.

No. Nononono _nonononononono!_ It didn’t happen right? Viktor didn’t _actually listen to him ri-_

“I didn’t do it.”

Viktor’s drowsy voice interrupted his brief panic as he inspected his neck before his eyes wandered down to his collarbone, there were teeth marks there; deep but not that deep to leave a scar. It was also red, and he could make out the small drops of blood that had dried and caked over it the night. He eyed the alpha through the mirror before slowly turning around.

“What?”

Viktor was sitting up now, his eyes skimming over Yuuri’s naked form before meeting his eyes and biting his lips, “Last night,” he began, averting his eyes shyly, “You asked me to bite you…I didn’t.”

Yuuri let out a small breath, “O-oh.” He couldn’t tell if he was relieved or disappointed by that, but he chose to ignore his conflicting emotions and instead tossed a small, light smile, “Thanks,” he managed, before adding with a small hesitant voice, “W-why? If I may ask.”

Viktor was silent for a moment, seeming as if contemplating the reason. Yuuri watched the furrow of his brow and the slight narrow motion of his eyes, he could practically see the gears in his head turning and he made to offer an excuse about him not needing to answer, but before he could, Viktor’s phone went off.

The alpha looked relieved at the interruption before quickly reaching for his device and answering.

“Morning-!” His chirpy smile was quick to fizzle out of sight. Yuuri could feel his dread radiating off of him like smoke. The omega could hardly hear the conversation going on, but whoever it was, they were _clearly_ not happy. And it was showing with the way various negative emotions were dancing across Viktor’s face like a routine. Then, all at once, he was saying something back in Russian, his voice dark and angry. There was also a slight pout to it. Yuuri sighed, turning to gather some clothes to take with him to the bathroom. If it was spoken in a language he couldn’t understand, then it was most likely none of his business. Besides, he could really use a nice bath right now.

He briefly paused at the window, cracking open one blind and looking out. It was a clear sky, the sun was shining, and it would’ve been lovely too. If there wasn’t such a loud crowd below, chattering up the whole place. His eyes widened and he looked back just in time to see Viktor ending the call.

The alpha sighed, his shoulders sagging a little. He almost looked bummed out and distressed. His eyes glanced over at Yuuri and he gave a weak smile, noting the worried look his omega was giving, “It was Yakov…he, uh, he found out about the baby,” he said, scratching the side of his nose, “There was a picture of the ultrasound floating around and the media caught. He’s being hounded by reporters right now.”

There was a hint of amusement in his voice, but it was betrayed by the look in his eyes. Yuuri swallowed, fidgeting with his fingers and at a loss for words. What could he say in this situation? Sorry? Sorry for getting pregnant? Sorry for ruining your life? Sorry for causing so much trouble? Sorry for everything? The look must’ve shown on his face because Viktor was standing up immediately and reaching for him, holding him close and almost crushingly.

“This isn’t your fault,” His alpha said, voice low and gentle. Yuuri’s breath hitched and he stilled, his arms staying at his side, unsure of whether he should hug back. But Viktor’s next words had him tearing up, “We’re in this together, alright Solnyshko?”

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri broke, clinging to him.

Viktor took in a small breath and nuzzled his nose against the side of his head, “Never apologize, Yuuri,” He said, “We’re a team; we work together.”

 

**⍀** : **⌿**

 

“We’re here outside Yu-topia Katsuki, located in the quiet town of Hasetsu, where worldwide legend Viktor Nikiforov is residing currently until the Grand Prix competitions…”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Yuri growled. He slammed the door to the taxi he was riding in and marched through the crowds of people and reporters. He let out small grunts and curses as he pushed through the chatter. His fingers were twitching to strangle Viktor.

“Yuri!” A voice form somewhere behind him called out, he turned to see Phichit approaching and he rolled his eyes. He didn’t bother pausing and instead continued forward, only to be halted by a hand on his shoulder. He cussed, the Thai teen was faster than he had anticipated.

“Yeesh, you couldn’t wait five minutes?” Came the sarcastic tone from the other. Yuri scoffed and brushed the hand off his shoulder.

“No time, I need to grab Viktor and go,” he muttered, continuing forward, this time with Phichit following.

“Do you know why all the sudden reporters are here?” Phichit asked, looking back at the crowd. A few eyes were watching them as they headed towards the entrance, and he got the feeling that they were next to interview.

Yuri growled and sped up his walk, “It’s because someone fucking _leaked_ a picture of that pig’s baby picture,” he eyed Phichit but said nothing at his guilty expression, “The picture spread like wild fire and reached the wrong kinds of attention. Next thing I know, Yakov is chewing _everyone’s_ head off about Viktor and his irresponsibility. I swear that idiot is gonna get his ass kicked out of skating at this rate.”

 

**⍀** : **⌿**

 

**Vnukovo International Airport, Moscow** **\- Saturday**

“Mr. Feltsman! Mr. Feltsman! A word!”

“Is it true about Viktor Nikiforov?”

“Can you tell us about the rumors?”

“What about the pictures?”

“What can you say-!”

Yakov growled and spun on his heel quickly, catching the reporters by surprise. He did his best not to show the riddled annoyance and fury that was certainly boiling his blood right now. He was ready to strangle the _life_ out of his Student, world breaking history be damned, Viktor was in _so much_ trouble right now.

“I assure you all, whether or not the rumor of my student, Viktor is true, it will be dealt with quickly,” He said, managing to keep his voice calm.

Honestly, _honestly_ , he gave Viktor just one instruction. _One_!

_Don’t do anything_ **stupid**!

Was this his punishment for giving in to his student’s demand about taking it easy and practicing in a not-so popular town in Japan? Was this his penance for thinking that he could come back to Russia to help his other students and trust that nothing would go wrong? He growled to himself, one thing was for sure, whoever that Katsuki kid was, he’d have to give a stern lecture to!

Although, after he had looked up the other and found various videos of his programs, he sure as hell hoped his Coach had chewed his ear off. But he was still shocked to find out that he was an Ice Skater, despite him not being too well known, he was still marked down as Japan’s number one figure skater. Which, Yakov would’ve been impressed by, had the skater not been an idiot like Viktor. He wanted to know why this Katsuki thought having a baby was okay right before the Grand Prix competitions. The last thing Viktor needed was the stress of becoming a father.

“What about the mother? Yuuri Katsuki? What will happen to them and the baby?” A female reporter asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

He felt his eye twitch, “As I said, it will be dealt with quickly. Whoever this Katsuki is, will have some explaining to do should this rumor be false, but in the meantime, please let us handle this without publicity votes.”

And with that, he turned to head inside the airport, his baggage in hand and his phone at the ready. Viktor had yet to pick up his calls, except since that morning. The young Alpha sounded irritated and angry, but that had yet to matter until Yakov found out the truth for himself.

He could hardly believe the media when he saw the picture of the Ultrasound followed by dozens of fans asking if that was “legit Viktor’s kid”. He had thought it a hoax, a joke pulled by the media to start some useless drama or pull at Viktor’s image. God, he had hoped it was just that, until he started seeing more and more of those pictures, each of them leading to this one Thai teen in Hasetsu who had an addiction to taking a ton of pictures. He sighed and tried once more to dial Viktor, but to no surprise, it went to voicemail.

“Avoid me as much as you want, Vitya,” he muttered under his breath as he boarded his plane, “But I will be talking with you _and_ that Katsuki.”

 

**⍀** : **⌿**

 

Yuuri fidgeted awkwardly from behind the large window in the kitchen that overlooked the main dining hall of the Yutopia. He bit his bottom lip, feeling his stomach twist.

The Hot Springs was _packed_. And he literally meant packed. He-and by he, he meant _Viktor_ -had to go and dig up some chairs from the backroom _just_ to sit one person. He sighed and glanced back at his mother, her hands hard at work to make more food. It was the hardest and fastest he had ever seen her work because the place was usual just a leisure space for maybe three to six people, ten at the most. But a full house _and_ bath? He sighed again, moving his hands up to rub at his eyes, making his glasses slide up his face and into his hair.

“I am so sorry about this, mom,” he groaned, wincing as he heard the door to the Yutopia open again. Geez, they were gonna run out of the backup chairs soon. His mom glanced up at him with a genuine smile and laughed, not seeming bother by the overflowing place.

“Oh, Yuuri,” she crooned, pausing in her work to wipe at her forehead with the back of her forearm, “Don’t be sorry! Business is blooming and your father is singing at the top of lungs from the crowd,” she chuckled, “You know how much he’s missed the good ol’ days,” she smiled.

Yuuri managed a small one in return, but still looked unsure. It may have been a good thing in his parents’ eyes, but he couldn’t deny that the reason behind the booked place was because of his reckless decision. He peeked back out the window and saw Viktor chatting it up with some guest, his face lighting up into a huge smile as he laughed at something the patron said. He couldn’t help it, he sighed again.

His mother tilted her head a little and shook her head, smiling softly as she approached her son and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Yuuri jumped a little before glancing back towards her and settling down.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, pushing his glasses back. Hiroko chuckled and kissed the side of his head.

“No apologizing,” She hummed, “Whatever happens, we will handle it. The media can only do so much. And what’s so bad about it? You’re famous! And so is your baby,” she teased, patting his small baby bump. Yuuri snickered and blushed a little, his own hand reaching down to cover to his stomach.

“It’s not us I’m worried about,” he admitted, his eyes returning back to the happy Alpha, “I’m worried about Viktor.”

Hiroko frowned, “Yuuri, Viktor can take care of himself. Besides, he doesn’t seem so bothered, now does he?”

Yuuri slumped his shoulders, “No…I suppose not…but,” he took in a deep shuddering breath, “Sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice in keeping this baby,” he admitted, a shameful lilt to his voice, “So many issues have arrived and all at the cost of Viktor’s career,” he sighed, trying his hardest not to let his eyes tear up, “I didn’t tell him because I _knew_ this would happen. People love rumors and gossip and now that this is out in the open…it could tarnish his reputation.”

“Yuuri, gossip and rumors happen all the time. The world would’ve found out eventually,” Hiroko supplied, she could feel Yuuri’s shoulders shaking and she brought him closer, hugging him gently, “Whether you kept the baby or not, doesn’t mean the media won’t find anything else to pick at.”

“But that’s not the point,” He snapped, his eyes beginning to sting with tears. He looked to his mom and gave an apologetic look, “What I mean is…” he took in a deep shaky breath, “If I hadn’t been so stupid and did what I did, then Viktor wouldn’t have all this weight on his shoulders. His coach wouldn’t be so angry, he’d have more time to focus on skating, and he wouldn’t be stuck with someone like me,” he wiped at his eyes and held his breath, counting to ten as best as he could before exhaling shakily and taking in another deep breath. He sniffled, knowing that his eyes and nose were already turning red.

Hiroko acknowledged her son’s worries, and nodded, “Would you want to get rid of the baby?” She asked in a quiet voice.

“ _God_ no,” Yuuri replied, shaking his head, “I don’t want to lose this kid, I’ve already come so far,” he sniffled once more and didn’t bother to wipe away the tears trailing down his face, “I just wish he wasn’t so kind,” he said, watching Viktor wave his hands around as he told a story, “Even before he found out he was the dad, he wanted to stay by my side and help me. And even though I lied to him and hurt him, he still made things right and wanted to help me,” He snorted softly and wiped away a stray tear from his face, “He never stops surprising me.”

“Yuuri,” Hiroko smiled, “Do you like Viktor?”

The omega blinked and looked towards his smiling mother. He quirked an eyebrow and gave a confused smile, “Yeah,” he said, like it was the most obvious answer in the world, “He’s an amazing skater, the best I’ve ever seen. It was the reason why I tried to learn his programs. He was just so great and I wanted to work hard to become his equal.”

Hiroko shook her head, “No, sweetheart,” she chuckled, “I mean, do you _like-like_ Viktor, as in, do you love him?”

Yuuri opened his mouth to answer but paused, a firm blush creeping up his neck and to his face. Did he love Viktor? He knew he liked him, how could he not? But going so far as to say he _loved him_? His heart fluttered against his chest and he couldn’t stop his eyes from looking up to seek out the Alpha. When they landed on them, he felt his stomach tighten. Viktor was looking at his phone, eyebrows furrowed and fingers tapping away. He looked beautiful in the lighting, his frame lit up by the TV behind him. His dark blue shirt clung nicely to his body, his jeans holding his hips just right.

He was beyond all words, and Yuuri knew he was smitten. From the way Viktor laughed, to his smiles, to the way he made jokes and encouraged Yuuri on. And to the ways he comforted him and stayed by his side. Viktor was the perfect Alpha. _His_ perfect Alpha. And Yuuri could only wish that was true.

“I…I think I do…” he said, his voice as soft as a whisper. But his mother still heard it. He knew she did from the way her smile changed to a proud happy one. She turned to go back to finish her cooking, but paused to kiss his cheek and pat his shoulder.

“I’m glad,” She said, “You picked a good one.”

And then she was gone, leaving Yuuri to continue to stare at the Alpha. He swallowed, his right hand moving up to clutch at the area where his heart was and the other to rest on his stomach. He knew that Viktor was a good one-no, a Great one. But the Alpha could never be his. He knew this. He may be bearing his kid, and they may live together, eat together, and sleep together, but Viktor would never be his.

He was just too high up-to far up in the clouds to ever call down and fly up to catch. He was the sun. And Yuuri was Icarus. Just being this close to the other, was like skimming the surface of it.

“He belongs to the ice,” He said, more to himself than anyone, “I can’t take him away from it.”

 

**⍀** : **⌿**

 

“Oi! Viktor!”

The alpha looked away from his phone in time to see Yuri and Phichit approaching him. At the sight of Phichit, he immediately held his hands up.

“I’m pretty sure I did nothing wrong, so please don’t punch my face,” he said, eyeing him warily. Phichit gave a crooked smile and sighed.

“I know,” he said, “It seems this fiasco is my fault,” he admitted. Viktor blinked and slowly put his hands down.

“Come again?” he asked.

Yuri rolled his eyes, “He posted the Ultrasound picture, dumbass,” he snapped, “That’s the reason why the whole town and internet is buzzing with craziness!” Viktor looked back to Phichit and narrowed his eyes at him.

“So that’s how Yakov found out,” he said, but his voice held no malice. He simply shrugged and tucked his phone in his back pocket, “It was bound to happen eventually,” he sighed, “You just sped up the process.”

Phichit let out a small groan and shook his head, “That was not my intention, I seriously didn’t mean to start this whole chaos.”

But Viktor only smiled, “It’s alright,” he said, “Like I said, Yakov was going to find out eventually. Though media was a plus,” he teased, managing a smile from Phichit.

“You’re not so bad, Nikiforov,” he said. Viktor only grinned.

“Oh my god,” a voice said, “Yurio?! From Takao?!”

All three heads whipped around to see Yuuri’s sister, Mari, staring in awe at the short blonde male. She let out a small excited squeal at the sight of him and Yuri was positive there were hearts in her eyes. He gave a small cringe and scrunched his nose up.

“Who the hell is that?” He asked, looking her up and down. Mari didn’t lose the sparkle in her eyes and pointed at a dimly area in the back of the dining hall where a poster rested. He squinted his eyes and noted it was a band and he guessed she was referring to the middle guy.

“You look just like Yurio from Takao!” Mari said again, this seeming more composed, but still a little buzzed. Yuri rolled his eyes and let out a scoff.

“Yeah, well I don’t know who that is and I sure as hell am not them,” he said sharply, “I’m Yuri Plisetsky, now buzz off! I have more important matters to figure out!”

Viktor snorted and went by Mari’s side, raising a hand to hold his chin as he looked at the poster, “You know,” he grinned, “She’s got a point,” he snickered, “Perhaps we should start calling you Yurio instead.”

Yuri’s eyes hardened and he gritted his teeth, “ _No way!_ Don’t even think about it!”

“But your name is just too confusing alongside with Yuuri,” Phichit said, chiming in and standing with the other two, “Yurio is a perfect match!”

Mari grinned and folded her arms over her chest, “Then we’re all in an agreement! From this day forward, your name is now Yurio!”

Yurio snarled and turned red, “That’s not my name! I refuse to acknowledge it!”

But his protests fell on deaf ears and Viktor went to sling an arm around the fuming teen, “By the way, Yurio,” he said, “This is Mari, Yuuri’s sister.”

This didn’t seem to calm Yurio’s temper, but it made him cool enough to give a nod and huff, “Great, nice to meet you. Now can we get back to the whole reason why I’m here?” He snapped. Viktor snorted and let go of him.

“Sure, sure,” he sighed, “What is it?”

“ ** _VITYA_!** ” A booming voice yelled, ceasing the loud chatter of the guests. Both Alphas froze, but only one wished he could melt right through the floor and disappear.

“ _Shit_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh geez, Someone swoop in and save Viktor from Yakov's wrath. What do you guys think? Thoughts? Comments? Opinions?
> 
> I had this on the backburner for so long, oh my gosh, and I finally got the strength to dish it out. These past months have been heck, and my brain just refused to work for me. But, I'm getting back into the writing groove, so hopefully I won't fall back into a writer's block slump.
> 
> So yeah, I've been mostly gone because of Writer's block, and health issues. My dad's fallen sick with some form of what could be stomach cancer, and my fam-bam's ran into money issues, and I've been hacking and coughing up stuff for a month. So, writing hasn't been on my mind much. But, I've just been really inspired to write because of the comments you guys leave me! Yes, I do read them, and I should work on replying back to them, but I take in account everything you guys tell me! Your kind words of encouragement keep me sane and have really pulled me up from my slump. So, I plan to start updating my stories as much as I can because you guys honestly deserve it for sticking with me for this long.
> 
> **Your comments mean a lot to me, they really do, so please feel free to leave me one! I love hearing your thoughts, ideas, and opinions!**
> 
> ✧ ─=≡Σ((( つ•̀ω•́)つ
> 
> **You can catch me on Tumblr @paidenzilla**
> 
> **Thanks for reading!**
> 
> **Apologies for any grammar errors!!**
> 
> **Please leave a comment or a critique (if ya want!)**


	12. Breakdowns and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri speaks up. Sort of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!
> 
> I'm very tired.

~~~~The silence of the restaurant was unnerving to Viktor and it took all of his strength to not just burst out laughing from nervousness. He looked to Yurio, but the younger Russian made no move to acknowledge him, instead, he elbowed him sharply in the gut and quickly stepped away from him. Viktor let out an “oof” and instinctively wrapped his arms around his stomach.

After a moment of gathering himself, he sucked in a deep breath and turned around, doing his best to not show the wince he was currently feeling. Instead, he did his best to plaster a smile and force his voice to sound chirpy.

“Hi! Yakov!” He greeted, but the older man remained simmering, his face set in a dark grimace. From the kitchen, Hiroko quickly stepped out and smiled brightly at Yakov, she grabbed the man’s hand and shook it rapidly, taking his by surprise and distracting him for the moment.

“Hello, sir! Welcome to Yu-topia Katsuki! The best Hot Springs in Hasetsu!” Her bright voice dissipated the eerie quietness completely and the hot springs was once more bursting with wild chatter, the other guests ignoring the scene in favor of continuing their own business, almost as if pretending none of that had just happened. Viktor let out a breath of relief, finding sanction in no longer being on the spotlight. Not that he wasn’t used to it, being a world famous skater tended to keep you under bright lights, but this whole ordeal was just too unsettling for him.

Doing his best to move slowly and quietly, he skirted his way out of Yakov’s eyesight and hid himself behind a small gathering of people. Behind him, Yuuri popped out from the kitchen, his eyes wide and his heart sinking. Viktor had yet to notice his presence, his eyes trained onto his coach who was trying to bypass Yuuri’s mom as politely as he could.

“Viktor?” Yuuri called out, spooking the other and gaining his attention. Viktor spun on his heel quickly, relief flashing visibly in his eyes at the sight of his Omega and he plastered on a sunny smile on his face.

“Yuuri!” He said, chuckling and wrapping his arms around him so that he was hugging him, “How would you feel about sneaking away and hiding for about a week-no, maybe _forever_? I know the perfect place we could stay at, my friend Christophe is absolute the best!”

Yuuri gave him a funny look before staring past him and at the man his mother was talking adamantly with.

“Well, V-Viktor,” He began, licking his lips, “As great as that sounds…I don’t think it would be wise,” he chuckled, hoping to break the tension that was slowly building up between them again.

Honestly, Viktor’s offer _was_ tempting, no doubt about it, especially when the other’s coach made eye contact with him and immediately started walking towards him. He stiffened and Viktor could feel it. He tensed and turned, a small growl at the back of his throat to defend his Omega from whatever was causing him sudden distress. Though his scowl quickly vanished at the sight of Yakov’s looming form. His dark eyes were narrowed forward and his face set in a heavy frown of wrath.

The closer he got, the more Yuuri felt his legs ready to give up on him. The scent rolling off of him was dark and ominous, something that made him want to cower. He shifted closer to Viktor, gulping audibly as the man stopped a foot directly in front of the two nervous teens. It was a while before anyone of them spoke. Yakov continued to look at Yuuri, his gaze seeming to pick at every detail on the Omega and scrutinizing him for it.

“H-hello,” Yuuri managed. He’d be lying to say that his voice didn’t crack at the end. He wasn’t sure of what else to say, especially not to the coach of his Alpha. From the look in his eyes, he wasn’t a favorite on the man’s list. Darn.

“Yuuri Katsuki,” The man said gruffly, it was hardly a question so much as it was a statement. There were too many emotions in it to give Yuuri any indication that the man was saying his name in a way a person might when they’d finally found the person they were looking for.

“Yakov,” Viktor quickly interjected, stepping in front of Yuuri to shield him from the man’s harsh gaze, “What are you doing here? Weren’t you working with George on his new…” he clamped his mouth shut as soon as Yakov lifted his hand.

“Had you been my son, I would’ve slapped you right about now for being so stupid,” He growled. Viktor winced at the sentence, he could already feel the sting from the slap despite there being a lack of one. He swallowed heavily, looking at the ground and fidgeting in shame. Yakov took in a deep breath and exhaled, his nostrils flaring from unspoken anger, “All I asked of you, was to not do anything stupid,” he began, “I gave you permission to practice here to give you a break from the media and you promised me Viktor- _you promised_ -that you wouldn’t do anything that would hurt your career. So what happened?”

The Alpha looked to side as though the answer would be there. Yakov sighed again at his silence.

“I suppose this is my fault,” he muttered, wiping at his forehead, “I shouldn’t have been foolish enough to believe you.”

Yuuri saw the way Viktor flinched and he decided to speak up, for the alpha’s sake, “M-Mr. Feltsman,” he began, Yakov’s eyes immediately flew to him and it took his whole self-control to not take a step back, “I-it wasn’t his fault. It was mine,” he tried, “I was the one who wasn’t careful-,”

Yakov let out a dry laugh, making an ice cold chill race down Yuuri’s spine, “Oh don’t think for one second I don’t blame you for this either. I saw that little video that went viral all over the internet. And I don’t sympathize with either of you,” he said, “You’re just as much as at fault as he is.” He glanced around and frowned, “I see this place is quite packed, so I’ll have to postpone the serious talking for later,” he looked back towards Viktor and pointed a single finger at him, “But don’t think for one second you’re off the hook! Competitions are coming up and we need to discuss this matter at hand.”

The two teens nodded, watching in silence at the older man dismissed them with a nod before turning on his heel to talk to Yuuri’s mom once again. The omega chanced a glance towards his counterpart and saw the torn look written all over Viktor’s face. He felt his eyes sting, knowing full well that this whole situation was all his to blame. He raised a shaky hand and gently placed it on Viktor’s arm.

“We’ll be alright,” he said, trying his best to reassure the other, or maybe he was trying to comfort the both of them? But Viktor only nodded at his words, giving him the faintest of smiles that hardly reached up to his eyes. He slowly took Yuuri’s hand off of him and planted a chaste quick on the back of his hand.

“Thank you, Yuuri,” he said, wearily. Then he let him go and began walking away. Yuuri stayed where he was, his hand still in the air from where Viktor had been holding it just moments ago.

“W-where are you going?” The omega asked, anxious at the response. Viktor looked back and again, smiled.

“Just…skating,” he said, “I’ll be back in an hour or so…”

And then he was gone. Yuuri dropped his hand down to his side and stared after the Alpha’s fading figure. He had never seen Viktor look so…so _wounded_. The alpha was normally always smiling, always joking, always looking for ways to make Yuuri smile. To see him struggling inwardly and not confiding with him, was heartbreaking.

_He does so much for me_ , Yuuri thought as his vision went blurry, _why can’t I ever do anything back for him?_

**⍀** : **⌿**

The ice rink was quiet, save for the sounds of skates gliding gracefully along the ice. A lone figure skated on the ice, his movements seeming graceful and full of emotion. But to the skater, they felt off and shaky. He lacked his confidence at the moment, his jumps were off.

As he went for one of his famous quad flips, he failed miserably. His momentum was off too, he didn’t have enough speed. The quad was barely a full one, _barely_ even passable to be called one. And when he landed, he missed and instead fell to the ice. A first in the many years he had skated. He gasped, chest heaving and body aching as he felt the rush of the fall run through his blood. His arms stung and so did his side. But he wasn’t injured more than just having a few bruises form on his skin later.

He slowly turned so that he was flat on his back, the cool touch of the ice doing little to cool his burning skin. He was thankful that there was no one else here, he was thankful that the gods above blessed him with silence and seclusion.

Because then no one could see his tears.

No one could see The _Viktor Nikiforov_ crumble and break down.

He did nothing to stop the water sliding down his face. He did little to force himself to suck it up. Honestly, he just didn’t know what he was doing anymore.

He was making the right choice right? He was doing the right thing by staying by Yuuri’s side right?

Apparently he wasn’t.

Deep down, Viktor knew that this would happen eventually, and deep down, he had prayed that the day would never come. He knew that Yakov meant none of what he said. He was angry, and he had every right to be, he supposed, but it hurt nonetheless. It wasn’t like he was staking his whole entire career or something. He was still going to perform, he was still going to do what he loved the most. So why was it so bad?

Why was it so _hard_?

Through his soft sobs, he barely heard another pair of skates approaching him. He only manage to stop crying when he saw two chestnut brown eyes staring down at him with concern. The stranger carried a red bag with a white cross in the middle of it and Viktor suddenly understood. They thought he was injured. He almost let out a pitiful cry.

“Are you okay?” The woman asked, her voice soft. Viktor slowly sat up, and the woman moved back. He wiped at his eyes with the back of his gloved hands and sniffled, knowing that he probably looked like a train wreck at the moment. But he lacked the strength to feel the slightest bit of embarrassed.

“Y-yeah,” he said, weakly forcing a smile at her, “I’m fine…just got distracted I guess.”

The woman nodded, seeming to not believe him. But she didn’t press him any further, and Viktor was very much grateful for that. He didn’t think he could handle prying questions at the moment.

“You’re Viktor Nikiforov,” the woman said, an excited lilt to her still very calm voice. Viktor sighed, figures she would know who he was.

“Yeah, I am,” he said, “But look…I’m not in the mood for autographs. I’ll owe you one another time, I promise.”

The woman chuckled and wave a hand at him, “Oh no, I know when to ask for something and when not to,” she smiled, before slowly bending down to sit in front of him, “But, um, if I may ask,” she began, voice quiet, “would you like some coffee? I just made some in the back, I figured you could use one right about now.”

That had been something Viktor had not expected at the moment, but he was relieved that she didn’t question his red and watery eyes and nose. He glanced at her and gave a small smile, nodding at her question.

“I’d like that,” he said.

“Great!” She chirped, beginning to stand up. Viktor followed as well and dusted the ice off his pants, “My name’s Yuuko,” the woman said.

“Pleasure to meet you,” Viktor replied back. They both began making their way towards the edge of the ice rink, and it was only once they had taken off their skates and were putting on their shoes that Yuuko spoke again.

“I know it’s none of my business, but if you’d like to talk about it, I’m all ears,” She said, placing a hand on Viktor’s shoulder. The alpha jumped at the touch before turning to face the other. He searched her eyes carefully, trying to see what her true intentions were. But her eyes revealed no thirst for gossip or any deceit. They merely looked into his with a genuine want to help him. Deciding that he couldn’t really make his situation any worse than it already was, he relented with a shrug.

“I’d like that,” he admitted. Hopefully she could help him sort out his thoughts and prepare him for the talk about to come.

**⍀** : **⌿**

It was well past an hour, or two, or three, or _four_ -it closer to the hot spring’s closing time actually, and Viktor was still out. Yuuri wouldn’t admit that he was worried, but anyone looking in his direction could see it written all over him. He sighed, turning away from the front door entryway and resuming to wipe down another table as he tried to stop his worrying thoughts from piling up. Viktor was alright, he told himself, he just got caught up in his skating. That’s all.

But still…

He glanced over at the clock on the wall and shook his head. He went back to cleaning before a movement across from him caught his eye. Hoping that it was Viktor, he looked up, but his hope quickly died down to dread as he saw the sitting figure of Viktor’s coach instead.

He quickly looked back down and felt his nervousness spark to life again. He still had no idea how the talk would go, but he had a feeling it might end in disaster. Yakov didn’t look any cheerful and instead seemed to appear only angrier. Yuuri thought it was kind of silly, and he couldn’t help but feel his own bit of resentment towards the man. After all, it was his presence that was keeping Viktor away. He chewed on his bottom lip, he was getting tired of this little back and forth take on his child. Shouldn’t his voice hold as much importance as everyone else’s?

Setting his rag down on the table, a little harder than he had meant to, he made his way towards Yakov, albeit a bit nervously, but he did his best to seem intimidating. He stopped just short of the man’s table and decided to take a seat in the chair across from him. Yakov blinked in surprise at him for a moment, before once more scowling and putting down his phone.

“What is it?” He asked, sharply. Yuuri did his best not to wince.

“I want to talk,” he replied back. Yakov scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“There is much to talk about, but I’d rather talk when Vitya gets here.”

“No,” Yuuri said, his fingers shaky from adrenaline, “No, you will listen to me, Mr. Feltsman. This baby is as much as mine as it is Viktor’s, and as this child’s _mother_ I’ll be doing the talking for them.”

Yakov stared a moment, seeming impressed by his authoritative tone, “Alright,” he said, “Say what you wish.”

Yuuri took in a deep breath, doing his best to steel his nerves and calm down. He placed a hand over his stomach in a way to ease his discomfort and gave himself a mental nod, “I am keeping this baby,” he began, “That won’t change. Not for money or threats, or what have you.”

“Even if it keeps Viktor away from skating? Even if it ruins his reputation?” Yakov growled. Yuuri set his lips into a thin line and shook his head.

“Don’t you think I thought about that _after_ I found out I was pregnant?” Yuuri snapped, voice wavering, “I kept it a secret from him; _I put him first_. He wasn’t supposed to find out! But he did,” his eyes were blurring again, and Yuuri had to take a few deep breaths to steady himself. Yakov watched in silence before speaking once the omega seemed calm enough to speak once more.

“If he wasn’t supposed to know, then why is he here? Why is he playing dad when he has a competition to perform at in a few weeks?”

Yuuri sniffled and shook his head, “He _chose_ to be here. After our horrible fight, he apologized and decided to stay with me. I didn’t ask him to.”

Yakov sighed, “How did he find out that the baby was his?”

Yuuri looked down at the table, “That video you saw, of us where we both at the rink. He recognized me by my scent. I never meant for him to know, believe me. We were both drunk and he had no memory, and I thought that was a good thing. I thought that if he didn’t know, he’d never have to stay tied down to someone like me,” he met Yakov’s gaze and smiled sadly, “I would’ve taken this secret to my grave. I care about him and his career more than I do my own. I understand you’re angry at him, but I was the one to throw myself at him. Yes, it took both of us being careless to create this whole mess, but believe you me, I would do it all over again in a heartbeat. If only to have that closeness with him again.

But you have to understand, I gave him an out. He could’ve left me at any moment and I would’ve let him. I _never_ asked him to stay, and I _never_ would’ve made him. _That_ was all him. But you should know, that I support him. I’m not keeping him tied down. This baby doesn’t change _him_ and it doesn’t change his career.”

It was quiet for a while, Yuuri could tell that Yakov was soaking in his words and mulling them over. He only hoped it was enough for the older man to feel satisfied. He was almost about to speak again, when his gruff voice caught him off guard.

“You love him, don’t you?” Yakov said, staring at Yuuri with the faintest hint of curiosity. Yuuri stilled at the question, he rubbed circles against his stomach and smiled a little.

“Who wouldn’t?” He replied back.

“Well then,” Yakov sighed, his voice a little less heated, “I suppose we should discuss what you are going to do for the meantime? Viktor’s competitions are coming up, are you going to be accompanying him?”

Yuuri blinked in confusion, “Can I?”

“I don’t see why not. If you support him, then you should be with him, right?”

“I suppose…”

The front door of the hot springs opened with as much force as a hurricane wind, startling the two sitting at the table. Yuuri turned around in time to see a shuddering Viktor entering the place with as much grace as a child on Christmas.

“Viktor,” Yuuri breathed, standing up quickly. He wrapped his arms around the alpha tightly as soon as he was close enough and burrowed his head against his chest, “You had me worried.”

Viktor chuckled, “Did I?” he teased, hugging the omega back carefully. They stayed close for a while, Yuuri soaking up the scent and warmth of his alpha and Viktor gladly giving his omega the comfort he sought. Yuuri moved closer and tightened his grip a little, earning a pained gasp from the other. He tensed and immediately stepped back.

“What happened?” He asked, and only then did he notice the worn and tired face of his alpha. Viktor’s eyes were red as was his nose. It was obvious he had been crying, though the smile he wore tried to hide the fact. “Viktor?” Yuuri whispered, cupping his face with one hand.

“Don’t worry, malen’kaya khryushka, I’m fine,” he placed a hand over Yuuri’s and brought it to his lips, gently kissing the omega’s knuckles, “Promise.”

Yuuri opened his mouth as if to speak, but a throat clearing from behind gained both their attentions. Yuuri’s face bloomed red out of embarrassment from totally forgetting about Yakov. He smiled apologetically and rubbed the back of his neck. Viktor seemed surprised to see the older man there, and his hold on Yuuri seemed to tense up slightly.

“Did he say something to you?” He asked Yuuri quietly.

Yuuri quickly shook his head, suppressing a shiver from the low tone Viktor had used because _by_ _all the things pure and holy,_ it was sexy, “N-no,” he managed, “We were just talking.”

“About?”

“You know, if you took a seat Vitya, I could gladly tell you myself,” Yakov scoffed, gesturing towards the two empty seats near him. Viktor narrowed his eyes suspiciously, he cautiously guided him and Yuuri towards the table and waited until Yuuri was seated in his chair comfortably before taking his own.

“Yakov, before we begin,” he said, “I want to apologize. You trusted me and I failed. But, just because I did, it doesn’t mean I’m going to leave Yuuri. I-,” he paused, hesitating. His eyes moved towards Yuuri’s and he stared at him, as if coming to an unspoken conclusion. He smiled and shook his head, turning back towards his coach, “I care about Yuuri a lot. And I care about our child a lot. None of this will change my career, skating is my life. But now, I have two new additions that are a part of it.”

Yakov inhaled through his nose deeply and exhaled quickly, it was clear that he was still very frustrated and angry at the other.

“Aye, Vitya, Vitya,” he sighed, shaking his head, “You have got to be one of _the_ most frustrating skaters I’ve ever coached... It seems both you and Katsuki are intent on keeping this child. But I guarantee it won’t be as easy as you both are making it out to be.”

“I know,” Viktor smiled, “It’ll be hard. But,” he reached out for Yuuri’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, “I think we’ll be able to handle it.”

Yakov snorted, “You say that now…” he muttered, before straightening himself out and narrowing his eyes at the young alpha, “You better make good on your words. I don’t trust your promises anymore.”

Viktor chuckled, “Don’t worry. I’ll prove it to you at the next competition. This season will be _gold_ ,” he grinned.

His coach grimaced and stood up, “I need to lie down,” he grumbled, “I will see you both at the competition. Your tickets will be mailed to you. Make sure you pack ahead.”

“Wait, _both_?” Viktor asked, confused, “You mean…” he turned back to Yuuri who was blushing madly, his eyes staring down at the table, “Yuuri, you’re going too?”

The omega nodded, “Of course!” He said, “I wouldn’t dream of missing your competition.” Viktor grinned and let out a squeal, his arms wrapping around Yuuri’s neck as he hugged the surprised omega. Yuuri could’ve sworn Viktor’s eyes had sparkles in them.

“Hey, Vitya! Practice tomorrow at four a.m. _sharp_ for the remainder of the time from now until competition. I won’t be leaving until next Tuesday, but I’m sure Yurio will keep you on schedule once I’m gone. Just because I let you off the lecture easy, doesn’t mean I’ll let you slack at skating. I’m still very _angry_ with you.”

A loud groan could be heard as Yakov turned to leave the hot springs, but not before turning back once more, “And Katsuki,” his gruff voice had the said teen stiffening under his gaze, but his eyes didn’t seem to hold as much malice as it did before. He stared at Yuuri for a moment before giving the barest of nods.

“Congrats.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! I am still alive! ~~Haha...~~
> 
> So, I really didn't like how this chapter turned out. But I couldn't find any other way to make it work for the things to come, and I had written about a gazillion drafts. Please enjoy this! ~~Don't be fooled, Yakov is still very angry with Viktor, so he's not quite out of the woods yet!~~
> 
> What'd you guys think? Comments? Thoughts? Opinions?
> 
> I'd like to give a warm special, Thank You to those who wished my family and I the best in the last chapter. Your comments were really inspiring and they really made things more bearable at my home. So thank you for your kinds words, I can honestly say that I have never been more grateful for you readers, then now. You are each a blessing and I wish you the best holiday and a very wonderful Christmas! 
> 
> As always:
> 
> **Your comments mean a lot to me, they really do, so please feel free to leave me one! I love hearing your thoughts, ideas, and opinions!**
> 
> ✧ ─=≡Σ((( つ•̀ω•́)つ
> 
> **You can catch me on Tumblr @paidenzilla**
> 
> **Thanks for reading!**
> 
> **Apologies for any grammar errors!!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Please leave a comment or a critique (if ya want!)**


End file.
